Legend of the Whiskered One
by Saito Uzumaki
Summary: Once perceived as a god of his people, taking their hate, making it his power and directing it at them. However, he is no longer the god he was claimed to be, his planet is no more. Trying his powerful hand at claiming the galaxy, he is defeated and sealed away forever...or so they hoped. Now he is back and the legend of the whiskered one, is no longer a legend. Multi-elements.
1. Chapter 1

_**In a galaxy far far away**_ _and in a time that was dubbed as the unknown, before the pre-historic era, before ancient times, before the rise of the republic...there was the unknown. A time where history wasn't recorded by nothing but words, as the knowledge of the time was lost. In this time there was a world, a nameless world, located in what would now be called, The Maw._

 _Compared to the planets of today, this planet was rather primitive. It's inhabitants unaware of the life outside of their own, even when a being not native to their planet visited. The visitor was a princess from and unknown world by the name of Kaguya Otsutsuki; she was entranced by the beauty of the planet, however she was disgusted by it's constant war. Feeling the need to help this planet, she sought to end the war, but her strange mystic invisible powers were not enough. So she ate the fruit from the planet's largest tree which was hailed as a deity, the Shinju. Eating the fruit was forbidden, and once she consumed it, she was filled with greater power, her strength increasing ten fold, becoming more potent._

 _With this power, she ended all wars across the planet, and she was hailed as their Rabbit Goddess. Kaguya soon birthed two sons, and not long after, the threat of war reached her ears. Feeling the need to protect her home and prevent all wars from happening, she began to go mad, intending to bring ever lasting peace upon the planet she now dubbed her home. Now instead of the goddess who brought peace, she was seen as a tyrant, who only sought misery and pain. Feeling that the people she wanted to keep safe betrayed her, she became even more mad with power, punishing those who spoke out against her._

 _Now grown enough, her sons saw what she was doing was wrong. To bring peace upon their home, they decided to fight against their mother, and after long years of battle they finally succeeded. Sealing her inside what would be the planets moon. As years passed the peace that was instilled began to wane once again, the two sons of Kaguya went their separate ways, with Hagoromo becoming a powerful sage amongst his people. He soon birthed two sons, Indra and Ashura; he raised both his sons with love, affection and a certain level of sternness, which his mother had barely given to him and his brother as she was too drunk in her own power._

 _As years passed, war was now a rising threat between kingdoms and clans, yet the sage could do nothing as he was on his death bed. Before he passed he decided to pass his children separate gifts yet the same knowledge of the mystic powers he, his brother and his mother were given. Indra was given the power of eyes, while Ashura was given the power of the body; however Hagoromo entrusted Ashura as his sucessor, with his legacy. Jealous of his brother, he fought him for the title of successor, embracing the dark side of their family's strange mystical power._

 _The two brothers continued to fight to their graves, and as a result their descending clans, Uchiha and Senju fought against each other, a cycle of hate for reasons unknown to them. Decades if not centuries past, and the planet was still in war, until Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju formed a friendship. Together they progressed the life of their planet, individual clans soon began grouping together to form Shinobi villages. However not long after Hashirama's election to Hokage, the leader of Konohagakure, Madara left the village, feeling betrayed by his own clan who he only wanted the best for._

 _Not too soon after, Madara and Hashirama fought each other for three days straight to the death, with Madara ending up as the loser. But despite this attempt for peace that the two friends longed for, a world war broke out; which would be followed two more wars. By this time the knowledge of Kaguya's Otsutsuki's mystical powers was lost through time. Not long after the third great ninja war, the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze, and the Red death of Konoha, Kushina Uzumaki had a child, Naruto Uzumaki._

 _However, the child grew up without knowing the love of his parents, but with the hate of the village he lived in all his life. The reason being because of the Nine tailed Fox Biju, Kurama, one of the nine pieces of Kaguya's power attacked the village on the day of his birth. The Biju was sealed inside of Naruto, costing him the lives of his parents. Naruto grew up hated by his village do their knowing of his status, yet he had no idea why._

 _He was tormented by children, adults, teachers. He was not allowed in to public places such as the library, grocery stores, hospitals. At the age of five he was removed from the orphanage, adopted by a family, who however only abused him for a good six months of his life, before he ran away. It wasn't until the age of eight he was found by the third Hokage who took office after the death of the fourth, and was given his own apartment with a monthly stipend. However the apartment was placed in the red light district, and he was mistreated by the land lord._

 _At the age of fourteen, he experienced death by the carelessness of his own genin team, which consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha of the village, Sakura Haruno, and renowned Jounin, Kakashi Hatake. It was during his dance with death he met the proclaimed goddess, Kaguya Otsutsuki. It felt as if it was years that she cared for him, loved him, and gave him exactly what he desired in life. The love a mother, the sterness of a father, the touch of a lover, the company of a friend, and knowledge bestowed upon him from a teacher._

 _Naruto was taught her mystical powers, learning that the name given to these powers was called, The Force. An energy that flowed thorough the galaxy, through every single person, every single living being, even objects. The Force was everywhere and everything, though now the Light side and Dark side as two separate sides, during this time of Unknown it was seen as two but also seen as one. There was no light, no dark, only the force; however it was still possible to give oneself to their dark side emotions or their light side._

 _With the teachings and support of Kaguya, Naruto learned of both sides yet due to his hate for his people, he embraced his dark side. And with a vengeance and new god like strength and power, he returned to the land of the living. What felt like at least a decade with Kaguya, was actually ten seconds._

 _Once Naruto had gained control of his powers, he hunted down the other eight biju. Some of their Jinchuriki joined him willingly, agreeing with his way of thinking and feeling the same hate he felt. Others did not, and their Biju was ripped out from their bodies, soon enough, with his power, he gathered more followers, and soon those followers turned into an army. And with his army, he marched through the gates of Konohagakure, and within a day, it burned to the ground._

 _He cared for no man, woman, child or animal. Those he had cared about were taken away from him at a young age, such as the Ichiraku's due to his friendship with them, or Anko Mitirashi. Naruto left the village burning to ashes, leaving no survivors. He then marched to each other village, giving them the choice to submit to his power, or die. It took a few villages some convincing before they agreed to submit, and within a year at most, Naruto Uzumaki was the ruler of his planet._

 _He had taken on several relationships with women who bared his children, loving all of them. When ten years had passed and his rule was steady, he managed to summon the one person who helped him carve the path he set. However despite their brief moment of romance, they came to a disagreement. Kaguya felt the peace Naruto had established wasn't strong enough, and would not last long, so she decided to overrule Naruto and establish her own._

 _Although heartbroken, Naruto fought against her. She was no longer the master, he was. The two fought for months, using their gathered armies against one another, and as a result, there were plenty of causalities Naruto had regretted. Such as the lives of his wives, and his children. Feeling he no longer had anything to live for...he ate his world. He stripped the entire planet's connection with the force, consuming it, leaving a sense of nothingness. And with this power, Naruto was able to defeat Kaguya, however he still claimed he loved her very much before sacrificing himself, and ending her as well._

 _However, his sacrifice was meaningless, because due his special attributes, he was no longer considered mortal. He was found, floating in space after an unknown amount of time, unconscious. When he gained consciousness, he was tame, dormant even, he silently learned as much as he could, before coming to a realization, he could rule more than just his planet, he could rule the entire galaxy._

 _And that was what he set out to do, however the early days of the republic, along with the Jedi and Sith order, went against him. Managing to use their array of arcane arts to defeat him, and soon they found a distant planet far from the republic and deep in the unknown region. Thus, they chained him to the planet, managing to cut him off from the use of the force and his strange abilities. Confident in their job, figuring he would be chained there forever, records of Naruto Uzumaki the Fox God were never input in the archives of the republic, the Jedi or the Sith. The only records of him, being legends of the whiskered one. But soon, even those legends cease to exist, and the tale of the whiskered one, was forgotten._

 _Several Millennium have passed since the jailing of Naruto Uzumaki, the republic is flourishing, the Jedi order is steady, and the Sith order is non-existent. Many legends and tales have been spoken, sung and even praised during these times, such as the great Sith'ari, Darth Bane. Or the redemption of Jedi Knight Revan, the one who walked the two paths, the Jedi Exile Meetra Surik, so on and so forth. But even still the legend of the whiskered one still remains non-existent...that is..._

 _ **Until he returns**_ _..._

 **Chapter 1: Awake and Stranded**

"And your sure there is treasure here?"

"Of course I'm sure, my maps never lie deary," a male twilek with green skin grinned, showing off his pointy yellow teeth. He possessed normal seeming clothes, his beady red eyes gazing at his companion who didn't look very impressed by his statement. Though he couldn't really tell due to the fact they were wearing the unique helmet of a Mandolorian warrior. The Twilek could tell by their body frame and their voice, he was dealing with a woman.

Which he was, the woman stood at 5'9 with a curvy slender yet very athletic figure. Her black and red armor clung to her body, almost as a second skin. She possessed two blasters at her side, along with two scimitar daggers strapped to her back. She wore black combat pants with boots, jet pack strapped to her back though it seemed to be the newest model as it was rather sleek and stylish, instead of the bulky contraption that one could tell was a jet pack.

The Mandolorian woman went by the name of Sinister blade, due to the fact she was rather ruthless and sinister and was one hell of a blades men. She simply gave a grunt in response, "Yeah we'll see if we find the treasure or not. Though I doubt your map could be right considering this rock is in the middle of nowhere, besides, why would treasure even be this far in the unknown region?" she muttered.

"Tales say that this treasure was put here during the early days of the republic, some war of some sort going on. Some pirates were caught in the middle and crash landed, carrying load of gold and jewelry, priceless items even," the Twilek smiled greedily and she hummed to herself in response before glancing behind her to the crew her employer brought along.

She was only here to protect this twilek fool known as Huram, since Jango Fett was too expensive for him to afford. In fact even she was too expensive for him, but he explained the job and why so she went out on a limb and took it, not like she had anything else better to do. And if she was given treasure, then awesome, if not ah well, she was still getting paid regardless. She just wondered the credibility of this source, after all it seemed no one had been out to this system for quite awhile now.

Not to mention, something in her gut was telling her this was a bad idea. And she was usually one to follow her gut, even her instinct, but she couldn't this time. She was too far out on this job, and even though she was pretty sure she could take all of these guys out with just her blasters, she didn't feel like it. So for now she would just have to go with it, until she knew it was time to turn back.

"Sir, we've passed the planet's atmosphere, permission to land?" the pilot asked. Huram hummed as he looked as his map and pointed, the pilot nodded and flew in the direction Huram pointed, which was left. Sinister watched the planet below, it looked completely dead. It was just barren wasteland, however the air around them was circulating dust and dirt, she wondered if the air was even breathable.

For ten minutes they flew until Huram ordered for landing. He checked if the air was breathable, and once he was assure it was, he gathered his forces and walked off the ship, Sinister walking off the dynamic class freighter. Sinister and the group followed Huram as he guided them a bit further down until the noticed that they had lost track of the ship. Even with the scanners in Sinister's helmet she couldn't see the damn ship which made her gut clench even more.

"We should go back," one of the members stated, and Sinister could hear the tremor of fear in his voice. Even though she agreed, she remained silent, as did Huram as he gazed at his map. He hen shook his head and grinned, walking forward with them tentatively following. Within moments they stopped again, and there was nothing around.

Sinister was about to question him when he spoke up, "Sinister, would you please shoot this area here please?" Huram asked, marking the large circle. She nodded her head and unhooked one blaster, and fired it repeatedly until they watched the ground begin to give until there was a decent sized hole. However inside the hole there was complete darkness. "Yes!" he grinned and hopped down, Sinister frowned but did so as well with the others following. The fall wasn't very long, it was actually a decent sized dropped. She landed on her feet and followed Huram, in the pitch dark room. "Light please?"

She gave a nod and activated a light and they began walking further into what she realized was an underground cave. Huram hummed quietly to himself before they stopped once again, and Sinister raised a brow as they saw a door, covered in chains, they also saw two skeletons sitting by the door. "They must have been the pirates, told to keep watch," Huram assumed before he snapped his fingers to his three men. "You three, remove the chains and get that door open," he ordered.

The three men reluctantly did so, tearing off the aged dusty chains. Once the chains were off, they inspected the door, wondering how to get it open. There was no handle or any indication that the door could be pushed, so instead of wasting time, Sinister walked forward and placed two bombs on the door. Walking away, the others followed after her just as the door blew up.

The Mandolorian hummed to herself as she saw that the door hadn't been blown up all the way. Instead it simply made a hole large enough that could allow an average sized person to slip through. The rest of the door was still in tact, but Huram seemed to pay it no mind as he walked forward and went through the hole, Sinister following him. The room they had entered was completely dark, even with the light she had; so she increased the brightness and the range.

What they saw made them frown a bit, as they saw that the room was practically empty, no decorations of anything, except one thing. Sinister and Huram saw it as a large somewhat tall object that sat on the ground, walking towards it they looked over it to see it was a coffin. However the coffin was wrapped in chains, and had runes of a language neither of them recognized encrusted on the sides of the coffin.

"This is it, this is the treasure!" Huram grinned as he drew his hand across the coffin. "A bit dusty," he muttered and knocked on the metal holding, "Hard, and from the sound of it...full. Which means whatever is inside isn't a body like most would think," Huram added. "This is the treasure, let's get it back to the ship,"

Sinister hummed quietly but nodded her head as Huram ordered for his men to grab the coffin and lead it out the door. Once they managed to get the heavy coffin off the ground, they put hover gear under it, and pushed it out. As Sinister followed Huram she paused as she felt something...stir. Not able to pinpoint this ominous feeling, she simply kept on.

Though it took a good half an hour, they were able to find the ship and boarded. The men were eager to open the coffin but Huram stated that it would wait until they were on safe grounds. So they put the coffin in a holding room, and headed back to base. As they left the planet, Sinister couldn't help but feel something was amiss. Her gut was still bothering her, which only made her feel even more paranoid about taking that coffin. If it was really treasure, such and jewels and such...how come she was feeling bad?

As she crossed her arms and tried not to think about it, she jumped when they heard a blood curling scream for help. Huram looked confused as he walked over to Sinister who unhooked her pistols with a frown under he visor. Her danger senses were tingling as Huram sent two men to find out what was going on.

It only took a few moments for one of the men to be sent flying, hitting the controls which made the ship jerk and began to fall. "SIR! We're losing altitude fast!" The pilot stated as he tried to steer the plane up or get it stabilized. But neither were listening as they gazed at the man who glared at them. He wasn't apart of the crew what so ever.

"H-how did you get on this..."

"No point in asking questions!" Sinister shouted as she began to shoot at the strange man. She was in shock as the bare chest man walked forward taking the blaster bolts full on, only being slowed slightly. They watched as burnt skin began to rapidly heal, and he seemed to get even more irritated. "What the...AH!" Sinister shouted as they suddenly began to fall forward, slamming into the controls and the window. "Keep this ship steady damn it!" she yelled.

"I wish I could! But I can't! Balance is broken! We're losing air and fast! Only our shields are up, but if we don't make an e...HEY?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" The pilot screamed as he and Huram watched Sinister use her jet back to fly past just as their attacker bolted forward, running Huram straight through with his fist. "Oh my god!" the pilot screamed as Sinister managed to get past and headed for the escape pods. "Please spare me! I'm just the pilot!" the man begged. The strange man simply sneered before he focused on the planet they were about to crash into below.

"Will this vessel survive the landing and be repaired?" he asked, his voice a mid deep smooth tone, but it sounded scratchy and guttural, almost as if he hadn't spoken in years. The Pilot nodded his head frantically, "And you know how to do that yes?" he wondered and the Pilot nodded his head, once again, hoping this man would keep him alive because of the knowledge he knew.

"Good," the man stated with a deadly smirk as he grabbed onto the man's head who screamed as his entire light flashed before his eyes. However, he could feel information being taken from him, as that was the main focus. Once the man hummed, getting what he needed he nodded and looked away. And hit a button, "You're right, this ship will survive captain," the man stated as he began to walk off towards the landing ramp. But before he left he gave him a whiskered smirk,

"But you won't,"

* * *

Princess Azula of the fire nation sat in the commander chair of her fire nation ship with an impassive face as she sipped on her tea.

She was currently on a mission, a mission that was given to her father, Fire lord Ozai. Her mission was to capture the Avatar, since her older brother, Prince Zuko, could not. Then again, it was expected, Azula wondered however why her father hadn't sent her to look for the Avatar when they first got word. Did he still believe in his son? Even just a little bit?

Anyway, her mission was to capture the Avatar, while a side mission was to either dispose of her brother, or bring him back for her father to deal with him. But right now, the mission her father gave her was on hold…as she was on a quest to find a treasure that would hopefully help her with her mission. The night before a shooting star was seen, well two actually, the both going different directions. One went east, the other however wasn't too far from their position from last night. Legend has it that there was usually treasure found when finding a shooting star, and the treasure usually helped those who found it. Azula saw it as the gods way of helping her with her task.

Before hand she had recruited one of her childhood friends to help with her mission, granted she had to gather her other friend but the quest she was on right now was a bit more important anyway.

"Azula, where are we going again?" a curious voice asked. Azula didn't bother glancing to her friend Ty Lee, as she would rather enjoy the small time of peace she had left. Ty lee waited patiently for Azula to reply, and she was rewarded with her answer.

"The shooting stars you pointed out last night, one of them was close to our location, we are heading there to see if there is any treasure worth while," Azula answered in short and Ty lee hummed.

"So…we are going to get this treasure?" a nod was her answer and she looked excited. "Oh boy! I wonder what the treasure is!" she said with a giggle and Azula merely shook her head in amusement.

A few short hours later, the ship docked on the island that the shooting star most likely landed. Azula and Ty lee walked down with soldiers beside them. Upon setting foot on the island, Ty lee froze up, her eyes going wide. Azula noticed something was off about the island and glanced to Ty Lee who looked as if she wanted to run away.

"Um, Azula…this place isn't exactly safe," she said and Azula nodded her head, with narrowed golden eyes. "It's almost as if this island is…alive," Ty lee added and Azula raised a brow but said nothing for a few moments as she thought out a plan.

"Return to the ship Ty lee, I'll be back shortly. You men, lets go," the Princess ordered and they followed after her while Ty lee looked a bit worried before doing as told. She just hoped Azula came back safely, with or without treasure.

It took a good hour of traveling through wild forest till one of the soldiers spotted something, calling for them. They headed towards him, and Azula broke past the bushes, and she along with the others were shocked to see the very big crater that had been created, in the middle there was something but they couldn't exactly see it from this far.

She hoped it was a treasure, a treasure that was a powerful weapon. A weapon that improved her bending, or made her way more intelligent than any person on the planet, or maybe with a snap of her fingers kingdoms would fall. Oh yes, she hoped this weapon was powerful. As she was about to take a step, forward to slide down the large crater she fell to her knees, a very powerful presence holding her and her men down in one spot.

Azula was rather conflicted at the moment, because while she was annoyed and confused by this, she was also getting turned on. Why? She found power intoxicating, the fact that place simply radiated power and was still keeping her down made her really horny at the moment. Soon the pressure started to fade allowing them stand up, and once she took a breath to calm herself, she and her men slid down the crater, headed for the center. As they got closer, upon closer inspection, what they were able to see was a man.

A young man, he looked about 17, maybe 18. He stood about 6'2, Golden blond locks that stopped at his shoulders, three whisker marks on each cheek, tan skin, and a body that looked as if it was chiseled by the gods themselves. Oh, and lets not forget the fact he was completely naked. His body is cut, defined, toned, he was built but he was very lean his muscle mass not being a whole lot. His biceps, triceps all defined and visible, as well as his eight pack. His lower body was impressive as well; his calf's were huge, powerful, his legs were just as defined, his thighs powerful as well.

"What is this?" one of the guards whispered to himself. They all however stiffened as they saw the mysterious man give a light groan and began to shift, they closed in around Azula to give her protection when she was not afraid. A few moments passed and the man began to pick himself up, none of the firebenders said a word as they were in awe the power the man radiated.

He hummed to himself, seemingly not noticing them. He closed his eyes, his body tensing and before any of the firebenders knew it there was a bright flash of light, blinding them. A few minutes passed as Azula's closed eyes began to flutter, coming back to consciousness. Realizing she was on the cold hard ground she began to get up, no matter how difficult it was.

She looked around for her guards before her eyes landed on naked man who had an aura of white surrounding him. Azula gazed over his body and deemed that he was perfect. It was like seeing light after decades of darkness…he was that light, and she loved it. Her body became hot while her mouth watered at the sight of him…she wanted him…badly.

Right now, she no longer cared about the Fire nation, her father, her brother, the avatar…all she cared about was putting out this fire in her loins. She wanted him to use that magnificent rod that was his dick to put it out…hell, at this moment she wasn't even sure if it would fit, but she would make it fit.

However her lustful thoughts went silent when the man opened his eyes, allowing her to see the alluring sulfuric yellow. After a few minutes of silence and standing there, he rolled his neck and stretched his body, numerous popping sounds could be heard.

Azula slowly stood up as he stretched and walked towards him while he seemed distracted by freeing his body of the kinks and stiffness. Wetting her lips, and finding her voice, she spoke up… "Greetings," she said and everything stopped.

The man's eyes focused on her as he stretched his arm. The man gazed her, taking in her beauty. The girl in front of him stood at 5'4 with an athletic frame that had firm C-cup breasts which he would see through the armor, along with curves and long powerful legs. Her golden amber eyes shined with lust, confusion and played down malice.

Her silky seeming black hair was pulled into a top knot with two long bangs framing her face. She wore red lipstick that went well with her eyes, and a gold fire symbol piece that was made for her hair, while wearing a long sleeve maroon shirt that didn't seem to hinder her movements, skin tight red pants, and knee high black boots with gold trim going down the middle and around the mouth of her boot.

Azula waited patiently, but once she realized the man was not going to speak she continued, "I am Princess Azula of the Fire nation," she introduced. The man still said nothing as he gazed at her. She froze as he walked towards her, her eyes entrapped by his.

Before she knew it, he was standing right in front of her, her face right at his hard developed pecs. He gazed at her with a look of curiosity before lifting her chin. Without warning of any kind he connected his mouth with hers and feasted on her mouth. Azula's knees became weak as he forced his tongue down her throat, before he began to suck on her tongue vigorously, making her moan loudly as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

After a few moments he pulled away with a hum while Azula fell to her knees, landing right in front of his semi-erect cock. She gazed right at it and wanted to take it in her hands and taste it as well. But before she could try, she was halted by his voice.

"Azula…" he called and she just about creamed her pants as her name rolled of his tongue with such bass and sexiness that no one else who called her name could ever compare. "That is you're name correct?" the man asked and she nodded her head slowly, gazing into his eyes.

A devilish smirk came upon his face as he kneeled down so they were face to face. He gently caressed her cheek, as he spoke, "Tell me Azula-hime…you ever been in the presence of a god?" he asked softly and she shook her head. "I have once, and it was quite overwhelming," he chuckled before he gained a grimace he dropped to one knee. Azula looked worried as he also gave a cough, and blood spilled from his lips. "Fuck," the blond cursed.

"Is something wrong?" Azula asked almost timidly. Despite the man before her being so vulnerable, he still gave off the aura as if he could kill her with just a fierce look. This man was not to be trifled with, not at all.

The man took a deep breath and closed his eyes before opening them. "Yes, something is wrong," he admitted with a nod of his head, but he stood up and turned towards Azula giving a heart warming smile. "But it will be worried about later, for now," he paused as he walked towards her and grasped her chin, gazing over her.

"Such a fine thing you are," he whispered as he gazed into her eyes. Azula tried her best not to have a blush on her cheeks, but it was quite hard when her body felt hot and yearned for this man. But why? She didn't even know who he was! Yet, she wanted to do so many naughty things to him, and him to her.

Leaning in closer, he slowly licked her lips before humming, enjoying the taste. "However, our time will come, when I'm at my full power," The man muttered, almost to himself and she looked confused. "I am new to this planet, to this galaxy even," he whispered and noticed Azula's confused look and he narrowed his eyes lightly. "You have no clue what I'm talking about, do you?"

The girl shook her head and he gave a grumble, "Perfect, I landed on a primitive world," he said to himself. "I need to find that ship, have you seen it by chance? Perhaps around here?" he wondered and Azula raised a brow before she pieced certain things together and spoke.

"You must mean the second shooting star," Azula referred too and he raised a brow. "The reason I am here is because I saw two shooting stars, the closest one lead me to you. There was a second, however it went east, I have no idea where though,"

"Damn," he muttered as he bit his thumb in thought. He needed that ship to leave this world and return to the galaxy to establish his delayed dominance. Those fools thought it would hold him forever, but it would not, no magic or sealing arts could. Seal him away for a very long time yes, but not forever.

He didn't know how long he had been in that coffin, nor did he really care. He was out and was more than eager to finish where he left off, but this time he would have to be less arrogant and careless. Never did he think the Sith and the Jedi would join forces to fight him, but then again, he didn't expect the other nations to form an alliance to fight him, not that it worked.

So at this point in time, he was still recovering his strength and he did not know where the ship was. If he wasn't certain for the fact he knew the ship would not even be salvageable if he stayed on it, he would have. So he was stuck right now, on a primitive world that had no knowledge of a world outside theirs, similar to his. He also knew nothing about this world, from what he could sense on the surface level, the planet wasn't so different from his own.

His eyes then focused on the girl before him, she said she was a princess, which meant she had resources that a commoner would not have. Perhaps if he stayed with her and provided her with his support he could gain benefit as well. She was rather beautiful, not to mention he felt a very strong sense of darkness within her. With a quiet hum, he wondered if he should start his conquest on this planet; he doubted the republic would expect this, or even him considering how arrogant they were, but less than him.

As he continued to focus on her, he could tell he could still mold her into a shape that would be beneficial for him. Hmm, yes, it sounded rather enjoyable; plus he still needed to wait a bit before he recovered fully. He was able to tell he only had 10% of his powers, which was barely enough to match a kage with just his powers alone. But then again, he had the force, he didn't really need chakra, he just preferred to mix the two into a deadly weapon.

And speaking of the force, he could sense that it was strong with her. Yes...taking her under his wing and using her resources would be beneficial to him. It was settled then, Princess Azula was his, and from the way she was gazing at him and the language her body was speaking, she had zero issues with this, and mostly likely was welcoming him.

The man gave her a light bow, which seemed to surprise her, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am grateful of your finding me, Azula-hime," he shared. "In return, one wish, and I will grant it," he told her with a smile.

"Anything I want?" Azula asked, curiously a hint of surprise in her tone. Naruto nodded his head, and she was immediately going to say she wanted him right then; but was smart enough to realize that was a bad idea. He had just said that time will come, so why not wish for something else? Using her brain as much as she could, she also looked within her heart, wondering what she wanted the most.

She had power, but she could have more. Fire Lord, she could wish to be the fire lord; or even something better than the fire lord, but what would that be? But then again, she had power, and she was bound to get more in the future if she played her cards right.

What did she want?

As Naruto caressed and groped her butt, it suddenly came to her and she looked back into his eyes with a sure look. "I want…I want to be truly happy," she told him, her voice full of conviction. Naruto didn't seem disappointed or shocked by this wish. Instead, he gave a smirk and pulled her closer into him.

"Consider it granted,"

* * *

 **Now I am pretty sure most of you are confused. You thought this was a Naruto/Star Wars story...it is. However, I am taking certain shows or characters from different anime and giving them their own...planet so to speak. Such as Planet Avatar. I decided it won't be for some time till Canon starts, so it's a good fifteen maybe twenty years before canon begins. And before that happens, Naruto will be participating in several events, gathering his army and establishing HIS order.**

 **Unlike my other two Star Wars stories, Darth Kinsei and Naboo, Naruto here has no real consciousness, no morals really. While in Darth Kinsei, Naruto is Sith and trying to esbalish a new Sith era...this Naruto is neither Sith or Jedi. He simply wants to rule the galaxy because it's something to do, and he wants to implement his own order while doing it. He has no problem taking on multiple women and loving none of them, he has no problem killing simply because he can...he can't even be described as Evil, but merely dark. However, I am still trying to make it so Naruto isn't OOC.**

 **But bottom line, this Naruto is a more ruthless Naruto who does as he pleases, with or without reason.**

 **That being said, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Establishing**

"Azula!"

"Ty Lee," Azula greeted her friend with a nod as she boarded the ship. Her friend surprised her by giving her a hug, and the princess raised a brow, then heard Ty Lee gasp and point to the blond man behind her before Azula could get Ty Lee off her.

"Azula! Who is the blond cutie?!" Ty Lee giggled as she was now standing right in front of an amused Naruto, smiling at him with doe like eyes. The blond was simply dressed in a pair of pants which he killed one of Azula's guards for, the rest of his armor didn't fit hell, the pants barely fit.

"Ty Lee stop being rude!" Azula snapped and the circus girl stepped back with a slight frown though was still gazing curiously at Naruto, who studied the girl with his calculative eyes.

Ty Lee stood at 5'4 her form was much more lithe and seemingly flexible than Azula's. However despite this type of body, she still possessed a nice round ass from judging how thick her thighs were, along with D-cup perky breasts. While Azula's skin was somewhat pale, Ty Lee's looked healthy, she also possessed somewhat chubby cheeks as well. Her eyes were a kind doe like brown, her long brown hair was pulled into a single braid that went to the middle of her back. Her clothing was a mid sleeve pink and red shirt that was tight around her breasts and showed off her very toned stomach, tight pants that stopped just under her knees and four red flower like parts attached to her waist, and a pair of light colored shoes.

"I apologize Naruto," Azula sighed lightly, "Ty Lee here is a good friend of mine, but she can also be rather cheery and...flirtatious," the girl stated but Naruto shook his head as he smirked appreciating Ty Lee's appearance, he also noted the force seemed to circulate around her a bit more than the others, even Azula. He figured this girl was force sensitive.

"No apology needed, I've dealt with types similar to Ty-chan here," he smiled causing the girl to blush lightly and Azula to raise a brow. "I actually like her type, makes things more fun and light," he shrugged. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, Azula-hime's newest supporter, pleasure to meet you," he introduced, kissing her knuckles making her blush even harder.

"Y-yeah likewise, I hope we can be great f-friends!" Ty lee smiled. Naruto chuckled with a nod before he moved further into the ship, looking around with an somewhat interested look. Ty lee then turned to Azula who was watching the blond in thought, "Where did you find him and can I have him?!" She pleaded in a whisper.

"No," Azula said in a flat tone, causing the girl to frown. "Naruto doesn't belong to anybody, not even me. It hasn't been said, but I get that vibe from him," she muttered as she looked at him as he drew his hand across the hull of the ship. "As for where I found him, he was the treasure I came across," Azula stated before walking off, deciding to show Naruto where he would be staying. Ty lee blinked, having a surprised look on her face as she gazed at the blond who followed after Azula. As she studied him, she couldn't help but shiver from a few reasons.

One from delight, and the other from fear.

* * *

It's been a few days since the ship had set sail, and Naruto was currently on the deck, watching Azula train with interest. He watched her seemingly dance around the deck, shooting out blue flames; she was quite graceful and skilled from what he was seeing.

He had learned quite a bit about this world since he arrived, mostly thanks to Azula. This world was not too different from his world, there seemed to be an energy that was similar to chakra that flowed through the people of this planet. However unlike his people, these inhabitants could only use one element, some not at all; and they referred to using the element as bending.

Only the Avatar could bend all four elements, and was seen as the messiah to the people of this planet. And right now, Azula's mission was to capture or kill the Avatar, which would allow her country, the Fire Nation to finally win the 100 year long war. He had learned there was cycle for the Avatar, with the avatar appearing in different elements, the element before was Fire, which would be Avatar Roku, the next was Air, which was a 12 year old boy named Aang.

Naruto was not impressed at the fact that the world basically praised the Avatar and depended on them so heavily, simply because he could bend all four elements. They would really be surprised when he revealed he could use elements that were not even considered a factor, such as Crystal, or lava, maybe even storms.

As he watched Azula practice, he began debating on what he should do with her. He hadn't yet delved into her mind and learned of her past, deciding that would not be the best course of action of which he was trying to achieve. He was trying to get the girl to declare her loyalty to him due to her own free will, which meant he would need to create a bond with her.

He could sense much darkness within her, which he found rather attractive. Due to this darkness, she was rather cruel and ruthless, as he had seen her dispose of a few soldiers simply because they did not follow an order. She even appointed a new captain of the ship because she burned alive the previous one, or even had one of the soldiers executed by his own fellow soldiers. And Naruto had learned early, even from his own past, that one who possessed much darkness, had a rather troubled childhood.

And even though he could simply touch her forehead and see for himself the cause of her darkness, he decided not too. As it would be better for him to gain her trust and she come to him and tell him what he wanted to know. He would also have to hold off on bedding her, simply for the fact it would not help him at the moment.

In some cases bedding a woman right away would help, but that only happened because they were a certain type. From what he observed Azula was not that type, she was the type that would break down completely if he bedded her too early, even if she claimed to want it. Trust was needed, a bond was needed...and if he wanted to be able to depend on her later in the future, then it would be needed.

For starters, he would help her attain the power she desired, which was fire lord. But he knew that she wouldn't be happy with just being fire lord, not when there was a chance she could have more. While he could simply march up to Fire Lord Ozai, kill him and give the throne to Azula...there would have to be more details to lead up to her given the title only for her to want more.

And he knows just the right way to do it. His thoughts soon went to Azula's friend Ty Lee, and he could say he liked the girl just as much as he did Azula. She wasn't as dark or power hungry as Azula, in fact she kind of reminded him of himself when he was younger and naive. He also figured he genuinely liked her because she reminded him of his Ayame-chan and Tenten-chan. He actually had given her a long loving hug one time because she reminded him of them so much.

Ty Lee managed to keep him company when either he was bored or Azula was busy. He had gotten to know her rather well over the past few days, as she was more of an open book than Azula was; but she wasn't necessarily naive. He noted the fact she was incredibly loyal to her friends and aspired to be different, which was why she was even friends with such a cruel girl such as Azula.

He had also learned his assumption of being force sensitive was right, even though he didn't inform her of this. Her senses were always open aware, her reflexes always at the ready; he then learned she knew how to incapacitate somebody by hitting their pressure points. He had lightly sparred with her once, to get the kinks out of his body and noted she was quick on her feet and actually was very flexible, which appealed to him.

And as much as he wanted too, Ty Lee was another girl he could not bed right away. While she did not need as much trust as Azula, she did need to be assured he wasn't only interested in her body. As she usually attracted males when she honestly wasn't trying too; Ty lee was that, "stare at my eyes, not my boobs please," type; he knew how to work with that as he dealt with his fair share of that type as well.

"Naruto," he heard and broke out of his open eyed meditation to see that Azula was standing before him along with Ty Lee. The princess was wiping her brow and abs with a towel, getting rid of the sweat; while Ty Lee was staring at him curiously. Once she realized she had his attention after watching him meditate for a few minutes, she continued, "I wanted to ask you a few questions if that's okay with you,"

Naruto raised a brow before giving a shrug and standing up, still wearing only a pair of pants which fit much better than the others. He couldn't wait to dock at a port and get an outfit of his choosing, the attire of a fire bender wasn't his style, in the least bit. Once he stood and rolled his neck, he followed Azula, Ty Lee tagging along.

Once they entered a room which he figured was Azula's office, she sat down at the desk and he took a seat on the couch. "I assume you want to know where I came from, and why I ended up as a shooting star yes?"

Azula nodded her head before adding, "You don't have to tell me everything if you wish, I just am curious is all," Naruto hummed and gave a nod before scratching his chin in thought. He then cleared his throat before speaking,

"I guess I should first start off with the fact I am immortal," Naruto stated. "Because if I was anyone else, they would have burnt up into a crisp once they hit the atmosphere," he muttered. "I am also not from this planet like the rest of you people, I am from a planet that no longer exists. I came to this planet on accident, I had been sealed inside a coffin for a very long time, and in my hasty unsealment, I killed the crew who had recovered me, and we headed for this planet," he finished, giving them the basics.

"Wait, your immortal?" Ty Lee asked and Naruto nodded his head, "So...you can't die? In anyway?"

"Not that I know of," Naruto muttered. "I've had my limbs severed, even my head, and if they aren't applied back, they regrow. I've been burned, stabbed, bisected, exploded...just about anything you can think of, I have been through and lived to tell about it. I can even breathe in space, which has zero oxygen and is completely silent mind you,"

"Were the people on your planet like you?" Azula wondered curiously but Naruto shook his head with a small smirk.

"No, they wish, and I wish a few of them were. But no, I am the only true immortal of my people. And I only received this...status by unconventional means. And by unconventional I mean I technically devoured all life on my planet, cutting it's connection with the force all together, leaving it a husk," Naruto explained with a shrug which shocked them both. "Don't worry, I don't think I could do it again if I wanted...I was...in a blinding rage when I did it,"

"If you were able to eat your planet in a sense, you must have been a god," Azula whispered in awe and Naruto gave a smirk with a nod of his head. She and Ty lee were both silent and heavily interested as Naruto continued on,

"I was. At the age of 14, I wiped out an entire major village which in your case could be considered the Fire nation," Naruto put into terms and the two looked shocked. "I then forced four others similar to the first village to bend to my will, by the age of 16 I had conquered my world," he smiled, "And this was before eating my planet," he added.

"H-how did you get so powerful?" Azula wondered, finding her voice as she gazed at the enigma that was Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto raised a brow before he gave a small smile, and to her and Ty lee's shock, a few of items around the office began to float and orbit around Ty Lee's head. "What is this?! Magic?!"

"No, no," Naruto shook his head with a chuckle. "It's called telekinesis, an ability one gets once they train with the force," Naruto stated and the two looked at him a bit confused. "Yes, you can use this ability as well, everyone can. It simply requires training and being sensitive enough to the force. The force is everywhere, and everything, it binds everyone in the universe together, it surrounds us and penetrates through us; and it is one of the reasons why I became so strong,"

"This force," Azula continued as she watched the Ty lee touch one of the books floating around her head. "Does it come with other abilities?" she wondered, turning her eyes to Naruto who had a very small smirk on his lips.

"Yes, yes it does. As I said, Telekinesis is one of the abilities and my personal favorite. I could go on and on, but I'd rather not bore you with the details. However to use these abilities and make use of them, one must be adept with the force, become one with it," Naruto advised.

"You said using it requires training, will you...train me?" Azula wished and Naruto raised a curious brow. "I...I wish to learn, this could be a great tool to help increase my chances with the Avatar," she stated and Naruto gave a hum before he gave a knowing look.

"What you wish, is more power," he stated and Azula looked away. "Very well, I will train you, but there's a catch," he added and Azula raised a brow at him. "If I train you, that means you are my apprentice, which means most times you will refer to me as Master or Naruto-sama. You will do as I say when it concerns training understand?"

"Yes Naruto-sama," Azula agreed with a nod and he gave a smirk before looking towards Ty lee. To Azula's ire, he offered her training as well but she turned it down with a thankful smile, however she did want to be more sensitive to it instead of being battle savvy like her, and Naruto agreed.

"Good, training begins tomorrow,"

* * *

Two weeks...for two whole weeks Naruto had kept himself busy by training Azula, putting her through the ringer. Not only did he train her to use the force, but he trained her mind, as well as her body, he was giving her the power she desired, and even though it hurt...she knew it would be worth it.

Until she started her training with Naruto, she had sworn she had never met any harder trainers than Lo and Li, who were even very impressed with Naruto. Azula already had a standard set for herself, to do everything perfectly, if not by the first try then at most the third. Naruto had quickly shut this way of thinking down. He told her she was too eager, to impatient, and impatience would only get her killed. She had actually become jealous of Ty lee when her friend was able to sit beside Naruto and meditate with him for hours on end, when she couldn't sit there for anything longer than an hour.

Azula had been told by Naruto that clearing one's mind was the first step of being able to be more aware with the force. If the mind was constantly boggled and troubled, always working, then the person could not be in tune with the force. And as much as she tried, not taking any heed to Naruto's words, she had begrudgingly agreed with him. Naruto had told her, she needed to relax. Azula had stated she didn't have time for relaxing, saying she needed to train harder and be stronger so she could defeat the Avatar. And once again, Naruto had shut her way of thinking down. He told her that the Avatar was a twelve year old boy, who most likely hadn't even learned three of the elements. And even if he had learned all of the elements, he would most likely be incredibly sloppy, while she was not.

Once that was said he forced her to relax, not with the help of Ty lee blocking her chi or anything like that, but by kissing her very sexually and intimately. He had dominated her mouth to the point it made her knees weak and her panties wet. By the time he was done, all she could think about was how good that felt, but at leas she was relaxed. It took her a few minutes before she had finally began her meditation.

Though Naruto had said she still had trouble clearing her mind, it was good enough so he began to guide her on using the force. He explained to her the basics, and she would only learn the basics until she came to terms with whatever wasn't settled in her heart, and still bothered her deep down even if she wasn't thinking about it. Azula only became jealous when she saw Ty lee was able to levitate and object and let it float while she could not. She even began mistreating her friend for a little bit, even making her cry a bit, and even though she felt a bit bad, she didn't apologize. Until Naruto had caught wind of it, and had actually beaten her down in a spar that she went all out in.

He had easily wiped the floor with her, technically ending the spar in the span of 46 seconds. However he prolonged the spar to two minutes, and by the time he was done, Azula was unconscious with an aching body that felt broken. It took two days for Naruto to properly heal her, and the whole time he didn't say a word to her, and she to him. When he was done, he told her to apologize to Ty Lee and left, and that's what she did, making sure to watch her envy and be a bit nicer to her friend.

She wasn't sure if Naruto noticed or not, but after that she had been a bit more...calmer and relaxed. However he hadn't trained her in the use of the force at all, which she was very confused by; as he had instructed her with her kata's and her physical conditioning. Though she was grateful for the training, she was curious as to why their force training stopped and asked him about it.

His answer was he wasn't sure she was exactly ready for force training, saying that when she was ready to accept her baggage, she should come to him and they would continue; as it takes a clear mind to be aware to the force. At first she wanted to be mad at him about it, but decided not too, as he was right, she did have plenty of baggage, which she wasn't ready to face yet, or ever.

She took a deep breath as she paused her fire bending training and looked towards the blond who was currently meditating and felt her heart thump upon looking at him. Azula honestly didn't know what the meaning of this feeling was, but she was starting to realize it was more than just lust for the blond man. Despite her finding he was rather ruthless in almost everything he did, he was compassionate as well; to her more so than Ty lee she was staring to figure out.

During training he often engaged in conversation with her, sometimes it was small talk, other times it was him telling her of his past, but he never really went into details. Not to mention, he complimented her on her beauty, her skills and her intelligence any chance he got, to the point she actually craved for it. And whenever he did not, she became worried he was upset with her for some reason, only to be relieved when he wasn't.

Though she was somewhat embarrassed at first, she was more welcoming to being physical with him. Sometimes he held her hand, hugged her from behind, or even at random times kissed her, and each time it took her breath away and leaving her wanting more, craving more. And the best part about it, was she never saw him kiss Ty lee, held her hand, hugged her, maybe even did silly things with her from time to time, but never did he kiss her...at least she hoped he didn't.

Some nights, she had laid awake hoping Naruto would come in and take her, she wouldn't fight him, not at all. Azula had wondered when her naughty thoughts and cravings for the blond began, and she figured she always had him since laying eyes on him. However she had wondered when the butterflies in her stomach appeared, and she began day dreaming of the two of them together intimately rather than lustfully; and she guessed that had started when he had seen her getting ready for another day at see.

He had complimented her on her beauty with her hair down and without the light appliance of make up she always wore. He had sensually kissed her shoulder and left a light red mark on her neck from sucking it. Just thinking about how he made her feel so beautiful, made her cheeks red and her heart thump. Turning away from him she began to resume her training, but before she did so gave him one last glance. Perhaps...

Perhaps he could be the reason she faced her baggage.

* * *

"Please tell me your here to kill me,"

"Mai!" Ty lee cheered as she hugged her friend after Azula who stood behind Naruto. The blond man was no longer wearing just a pair of pants, as he was now wearing comfortable black baggy combat pants with flat heeled boots, along with a dark red sleeveless shirt, he also had black cloth wrapped around his waist as well, held together by a white sash. He had braces on his wrists and had cut his hair shorter to be completely neck length.

"I thought you went to go join the circus," Mai stated as she returned the hug. "You said it was your calling," the girl stated and Ty lee backed up a bit with a big grin.

"Well the force told me to go with Azula! And so far I haven't regretted it! Ooh! Mai meet our new friend Naruto!" Ty lee introduced as she grabbed the blonds arm. Mai's eyes studied the handsome blond who studied her as well, taking in her beauty.

Mai stood at 5'5 with a fair skin, and long black hair styled rather differently than he had seen. Her bangs covered her eyes just a little but he could see that despite her impassive expression, her eyes held wonder and curiosity. She wore a rather baggy red and black kimono with long sleeves, however, Naruto's eyes saw past her clothing and he could tell she had a slender somewhat curvy frame, with a decent sized bust and butt. She was pretty, but he wasn't exactly impressed with her as much as he was with Ty lee and Azula.

"Naruto here is going to be helping us capture the Avatar!" Ty lee informed. "Naruto, this is our friend Mai, the three of us went to school together," she informed him and he nodded his head, before bowing it lightly in greeting, which Mai returned.

"Well I hope you are going to count me in," Mai stated as she turned to Azula. "I'm trying to get out of this place," she grumbled and Azula nodded with a smile before turning forward and walking up the steps, the three behind her.

After Azula's presence was known, Mai, and her family were bowed before Azula who sat in a throne, Naruto standing by her side, while Ty lee sat beside Mai. "I apologize, you've come to Omashu at a difficult time. At noon, we're making a trade with the resistance to get Tom-Tom back,"

"Yes I'm so sorry to hear about your son," Azula said, not actually carrying as she crossed her legs with a smirk. "But really, what did you expect by just letting all the citizens leave? That was actually quite foolish, and I'm tempted to...punish you," She muttered, which caused the man and his wife to tense while Mai raised a brow. Naruto gave a chuckle as he could feel the fear rolling off of the two, and glanced to Azula who seemed to be having her fun. "My father has entrusted you with this city, and your making a mess of things!" Azula growled as she stood.

"Forgive me princess," Ukano bowed along with the others. Azula gave a huff as she walked off, Naruto following after her.

"You stay here, Mai will handle the hostage trade so you don't have a chance to mess it up," she muttered as Mai and Ty lee stood. "And there is no more Omashu," Azula shrugged. "I'm renaming it in honor of my father, the city of New Ozai," she declared before walking off, with the three following after her.

"C'mon, we have a trade to get too,"

Naruto watched from above as he saw Mai leading Azula, and Ty lee to confront the so called resistance. He looked down at the three, with the boy wearing the orange hat holding was he assumed was the package. He zeroed in on the three even more, determining their level of threat.

The first was the oldest boy, he looked to be around 18, light blue eyes, tan skin, dark brown hair that was shaved on the sides and had a tail on top that fell to his lower neck. He wasn't very tall, standing at 5'10 perhaps; he wore a blue top that was missing the sleeves, black pants, brown boots, tape wrapped around his arms to the elbow, fingerless black gloves and a bone necklace. Naruto compared him to Kiba, as the boy looked like he would be the type of guy to play pranks with. However he didn't look all that special, though the force did seem to circulate around him a bit more than average.

Next was the other boy, who looked as if he was fourteen. He stood at 5'5, wore a yellow monks robe with pants and an orange collared cape. In his other hand was a staff, as the other held the child. He also had brown eyes and fair skin, another one who didn't seem that special.

The last had gained his attention, taking in her beauty. She looked to be 16, bright blue eyes, long brown hair, standing at 5'4 with an impressive figure. She had decent sized C-cup bust, long brown hair pulled into a braid, and twin loops on the front of her head and towards the sides. She wore a blue dress version of what the other boy wore, except it had short sleeves and fell to just past her knees. With the sides open giving her room to move her legs, dark blue pants and small brown shoes, around her neck was a necklace. Unlike the other two she had an air of power surrounding her, he could sense her darkness, it wasn't as powerful as Azula's but it was enough to gain his attention, but it was covered, dormant.

He was also a bit surprised the force circulated around her much more than even Ty Lee, how interesting. His attention went to the snickering bearded old man that was contained in a coffin like prison, being set down behind the three girls. "I assume you have my brother?" Mai called out.

"He's here! And he's safe, we're ready to make the trade," the youngest boy stated with a smile. He smiled at seeing Bumi, though he couldn't help but notice how the girl on the left looked a little bit like Zuko...hmm.

"I'm sorry but a thought just occurred to me," Azula muttered earning Mai's attention. "Are we really and honestly going to give up a powerful king, for a toddler?" Azula wondered. "Doesn't seem like a fair trade to me," she shrugged.

Mai frowned in thought before nodding and walking forward a bit, "Deals off," Mai stated causing their eyes to widen. The old man then began to be lifted up, snickering once again. The boy gave the toddler to the older boy before he jumped up using his staff which turned into a glider.

The wind blew and his hat fell off, revealing the blue arrow on his head. "The Avatar," both Naruto and Azula muttered quietly. The two then gave smirks and Naruto crouched and pushed off the ground he was standing on, headed straight for a surprised Aang. The boy gave a shout of pain as Naruto kneed him right in the gut, then bashed him down to the ground with a double handed axe punch.

"Aang!" The girl shouted just as Ty lee and Mai charged them, Azula charged as well, but she was headed for the falling Aang who painfully recovered. Crouching she jumped forward, using her flames to propel her up while Naruto landed on the side of the wall. Aang gave a shout of caution as he avoided being blasted by balls of blue flame, he then carefully avoided another attack from Naruto who huffed and landed on the ground safely, right in front of the teen who was running to get the baby.

"Ah!" the teen yelped as Naruto faced him and gave him a smirk, holding out his hand.

"The child please," He ordered. The teen backed up a step and Naruto raised a brow, "Dodge,"

"Huh?"

"Dodge," Naruto repeated and Sokka blinked at him before his senses went off and he avoided the strike that Ty lee gave from behind. Naruto then watched as the girl's foot was grabbed by the water bender girl, and dragged back while Sokka ran off with the child. Naruto would have gone after him but decided not too, giving his attention to the water bending girl and Mai as Azula followed after the Avatar and the king.

Naruto watched a bit impressed as the girl managed to freeze Mai's arm, only for Ty lee to block her chi, freeing Mai. Katara tried to bend again, but couldn't and Mai grinned, "How are you going to fight without your bending?" she sneered, pulling out a knife and ready to throw it. The blond raised a brow however as a boomerang knocked the knife out of Mai's hand.

"I seem to manage!" Sokka smirked as he rode what looked to be a flying bison. As the bison flew down and flapped it's tail, Naruto caught both Mai and Ty lee as they were propelled back. He came to a skidding halt and watched the flying bison take off with the two siblings. Naruto stared after them before giving a smirk and he walked forward and held out his hand.

His sulfuric yellow eyes locked onto the flying Bison and Naruto clenched his hand, watching it stop mid air. He could feel the surprise from the two siblings, but he paid them no mind as he raised his hand and brought it down before waving it carelessly. Ty lee and Mai watched in awe as the Bison followed Naruto's hand movements, crashing into the city.

"Hey! My brother was on that bison!" Mai snapped, only to hear cooing and saw that a second Naruto was holding her little brother, walking over to her. Mai took him from the clone who dispelled and then gazed to the silent Naruto who walked off, before he disappeared out of existence. Mai looked shocked while Ty lee had hearts in her eyes, and the former couldn't help but give a mutter,

"Who is that guy?"

* * *

"Ow..."

"You survived, great," Katara heard as she opened her eyes to see she was currently in the middle of a ruined street, Appa not to far away, but she didn't know where Sokka was. She tried to get up, but couldn't, nothing felt broken, but her body hurt, alot. A boot came into her line of sight, and it pushed her over on her back, and she hissed in pain.

"Your brother and Bison will live, in fact it seems your bison will be getting up pretty soon, I didn't make it crash too hard," the blond man muttered and Katara glared at him. She had to admit he was rather handsome, but she felt an ominous aura around him. She was surprised when he knelt down and gave her a predatory like smirk, his fangs jutting from his upper lip. "What's your name girl?"

She didn't answer him, gazing at him almost defiantly and he narrowed his eyes before shrugging. "Fine don't tell me, but my name is Naruto Uzumaki, remember that name girl. Because that will be the name of your new master when I make you my pet, but for now, I'm going to let you have your freedom, enjoy it while it lasts," he smirked.

Katara glared at him and became a bit scared when he ripped her shirt a bit, revealing her bound chest underneath, "P-please, don't..." she pleaded lightly and she heard a snort in response.

"I'm not going to rape you girl," he told her. "That's not my style, no, you are going to come to me. Right now, I am simply putting a reminder of who you will soon belong too," he smirked as caressed her soft skin with his thumb, right above the valley of her breasts. He pressed his thumb against her and she hissed out in pain as a burning sensation took over her body.

When Naruto removed his finger, there was the cooling imprint of the Uzumaki symbol, burned into her skin. Naruto smirked before he looked towards her and grabbed her chin, his face nearing hers. "Tell your avatar his days are numbered," he told her before he kissed her, which surprised her greatly. The point it allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth and make contact, she gave a light moan as the kiss was very delightful and pleasurable, not to mention it was her very first. The blond sucked on her tongue lightly before he pulled away and gave a hum to himself, "That was nice," he whispered before he stroked her cheek with a smile. "Enjoy your freedom water bender," he told her pecking her lips one last time and he began walking off.

"Because it won't last..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Observant**

"For such a primitive planet, it sure has some interesting technology,"

Azula looked away from her map as she glanced at Naruto was currently exiting his meditation. "You keep referring to my planet as primitive, what do you mean by that?" Azula wondered, not sure if she should feel insulted or not. Naruto threw a glance her way, before turning to the windows as they passed through trees due to being in a tank train. They were currently following the trail the Avatar's bison left behind, as it had been a bit of time since they last encountered the Avatar in New Ozai.

"Outside of this planet there are many others, and many systems. Technology is so much more advanced than this planet, which has not connection to the rest of the galaxy except for the force," Naruto explained. "Cities upon cities, with lots of different technology, from droids which would be called robots, to space ships that could travel through space similar as a boat through water," Naruto finished.

"So you refer to this planet as primitive because it has none of those?" she asked and he nodded his head. "Hmm, how interesting," Azula muttered before giving a sigh and closing the map. Naruto raised a brow as he glanced to her with a curious expression.

"Restless Azula-hime?" he wondered and she gave a nod with a frown. "Meditate, that should help you," he suggested, turning back towards the window. "We're not too far from the Avatar and his friends, soon enough they'll either be too tired to keep moving or try to trick us,"

Azula hummed in understanding before she frowned and gazed at Naruto curiously, "Naruto," she called and he looked towards her. "If you don't mind me asking...how were you ever able to clear your mind?" she wondered and the man frowned lightly in thought before he gave a slight shrug.

"I accepted the hand I was given in life," Naruto said and she frowned. "I came to terms that life is just not fair. All the abuse, the lies, the torment, every single bad thing that happened to me, I accepted," Naruto explained and Azula frowned. "Didn't mean I liked it, or I even forgave the ones who made my life hell,"

This seemed to surprise Azula as Naruto explained, "A misconception people have with coming to terms with something, is forgiveness. Forgive and forget, I think that's bullshit. Coming to terms with something simply means accepting what happened, and that it is what it is. It doesn't mean you have to forgive or forget, if you really wanted you could simply hate even more...that's what I did,"

"You did?"

"Yup. When I was younger, I had two friends, they were older than me and about to become a ninja of my village. Two days before their graduation, one of them was killed because she was friends with the demon spawn. My other friend, blamed me for her death and tried to kill me with the help of a mob. They beat me to near death as I hovered over the body of my friend, and I blamed myself for her death," Naruto said softly. "I hated myself for a long time after that, and vowed not to make any friends. But soon, I realized how foolish that was and simply decided to get stronger to protect my friends,"

"Later, I accepted what happened to my friend. But I didn't forgive what they did to her, I used the anger, rage, sadness and hate, turning it into my power. It made me stronger, and my mind was a little bit clearer," Naruto went on. "My hate is what fueled me, it is what gave me the strength to be the god I was claimed to be. I didn't forgive my past, I accepted it. I didn't rid my hate, I embraced it," Naruto smirked darkly.

Azula looked away from him in deep thought, truly amazed by the words he had shared with her. All this time, she thought she would have to forgive and essentially forget about her life that wasn't as perfect as it seemed to be. But what Naruto was saying wasn't the case, she had to simply accept what life had given her, and it was her choice to embrace the hate that was birthed with it.

Accepting her past and embracing her hate would give her power, the power she desired! She knew she was a cruel ruthless person, and she was only like that because of her past; she didn't necessarily embrace it, she just knew it. But if having more power meant embracing her hate and...accepting her past? Then, she wasn't as hard pressed to do it anymore. In fact she was more willing.

But everything came with a price, and accepting her past meant facing her past, remembering what she went through. The price was the pain and turmoil of facing it, she wasn't exactly ready for that. Who could she talk too? Who could she talk too that would understand her issues? With the fact her mother loved her brother more than her and saw her as a monster? That everyone saw her as a monster. That her father didn't love her whatsoever, only seeing her as a tool? Or that she knew all of this and decided to just go with it because what else did she have? What else was there for her?

"Happiness," she heard and Azula looked up towards Naruto who was right in front of her kneeling in front of her. She was surprised he wiped a single tear that fell down her cheek, with a soft smile. "I gave you one wish, and you wished for happiness," Naruto reminded and she slowly nodded her head, looking away a bit with a frown. "You don't look very happy princess,"

Azula frowned as she spoke, "It's my past...I don't..." she then paused and bit her lip in thought before shaking her head. "No, never mind, forget I ever said anything," Azula ordered and Naruto grabbed her chin and made her look into eyes that she did not recognize. No longer were the sickly evil sulfur yellow, but a compassionate caring sapphire blue.

"That's part of the problem Azula. You need to stop running away," he told her firmly and she stared in awe as he continued. "It's hard trust me dear, I know. I never said accepting your past was easy, I've done it and it was the hardest thing I've ever done. My entire life on my planet, I was seen as a monster, a devil, all because of something that was not in my control," Naruto stated. "It took me years, a decade almost for me to finally accept who I was, what I was. And by the time I did...my family was dead," Naruto frowned.

Azula looked at him in surprise as he continued, "My beloved wives, my beautiful children, the friends I happen to make...they were all taken from me, and once they were I lost my control, I lost the cool and calm collected personality that you and everyone on my planet knew me for. I was forced to accept it, because I wanted the one thing that would make me feel better," Naruto growled lightly as he peered into Azula's eyes. "I wanted revenge. And to get my revenge properly, I needed power. So I ate my planet, I stripped it's entire connection of the force, leaving it nothing but a husk,"

Another tear fell from Azula's eye and Naruto continued, "It's hard Azula, I know it is. But who are you going to trust and turn too when you can't rely on yourself? When you begin to doubt yourself and there is no one else to help you?" Naruto wondered curiously. "For a long time I thought no one shared my pain, then I met my friend Gaara, then I met my future wife Fu. The three of us shared the same pain, and we relied on each other. What about you Azula? Who do you have? Ty lee? Mai?" Naruto asked with a smirk and she tried to avert her eyes. "They are your friends, but they don't know your pain,"

Azula then glared at him with a deep frown, "And you do? You don't even know what I went through? I could have gone through the same pain as Mai, or even Ty lee? How do you know they don't understand my pain? What makes you so sure they don't huh?!"

"Your eyes," Naruto said simply and she looked confused. "Your eyes, they tell a different story from Ty lee's and Mai's. Your eyes, are like mine, they hold a hate within them that only those who experienced such pain could possess," Naruto explained. "Besides, the way you treat Ty lee and Mai doesn't suggest they understand your pain, because if they did, I'm sure you would cherish them a lot more,"

"Are you saying I don't cherish my friends?"

"Perhaps. I know for a fact though, that should they ever double cross you, would not hesitate in ending them," Naruto responded and Azula blinked before looking away. She then glanced back to him as she heard him chuckle, "We are alike, you and I," Naruto smiled softly. "And it is because of that, I like you more than Ty lee and Mai," he revealed and her eyes widened.

"Y-you do?"

"Of course I do," Naruto smiled as he neared her lips, making her blush a bit. "Yes, I enjoy Ty lee's bubbly personality, and Mai's quiet sarcastic personality is nice as well. But you Azula, I see myself in you; the thirst for power, the need of fulfillment, the hunger for happiness," he listed. He then peered in closer, "Your ruthlessness, your cruelty, your intelligence, your beauty...everything, I enjoy it. But I can till your holding on to all of this by a few threads, I can feel your fear...and I'm going to tell you, there is nothing to fear with me around," he smiled.

"B-but you won't always be around," she whispered and he raised a brow. "When this is all over, your going to find your ship and leave. You are going to do bigger and better things while I will be..."

"That doesn't have to happen," Naruto cut her off and Azula looked surprised, confused even. "Be mine Azula, become one of my Queens, submit to me and I promise, to bring you the happiness you desire," he whispered. Azula gazed into his eyes, watching them turn into the entrancing yellow that made her hot under her armor. "Queen Azula of the galaxy, doesn't that sound nice?" he smirked. Azula was about to answer him but before she could, the door was opened by Mai.

"Azula, we've come to a stop again," She informed. The girl raised a brow as she saw Naruto and Azula being rather close but simply played it off as the two separated. Azula gave a nod to Mai and the girl left, leaving the two alone again.

Naruto headed to the door and spoke as he did so, "I'm sure you are going to need some time to think about this. When you have made your decision to become mine, talk to me," he smirked lightly before he walked off leaving Azula alone.

The teen wiped her eyes and took a calming breath, she stood and left as well, walking outside to see the other three already present. "Wads of wet fur," Mai muttered as she grabbed the wads of white fur from the stream as Ty lee stood beside her. Naruto stood not too far away, looking around with an impassive expression while Azula crouched and picked up a wad as well from the ground.

"They're not wads, they're more like...bundles, or bunches?" Ty lee thought a bit confused and Mai raised a brow as she could see her friend was having a very hard time trying to figure out the right word. "It's got an uh sound,"

"Clumps?"

"Clumps! They're clumps!" Ty lee cheered as she hugged Mai who gave a light huff. She then noticed something and pointed to a trail of more fur.

"The trail leads this way,"

"Yes, but I think arrow head is trying to give us the slip," Naruto said as he gestured to the broken trees that Azula was staring at. Azula nodded her head as she pointed towards the trees gazing at the two girls.

"You two head that way and keep your eye out for the bison. Naruto and I will follow this trail," she stated, gazing at the trail of fur. Naruto watched as the three girls got on their giant lizards before taking off, he wasn't too far behind Azula, which surprised her as he was keeping up with her perfectly and didn't look the least bit winded.

It didn't take very long for the two to get past the rocky area and into an abandoned town which the trail led too. Naruto and Azula were a bit surprised to see that at the end of the trail the Avatar was waiting for them. Azula hopped off the lizard and the two walked forward with Azula speaking, "I will handle the Avatar, you stay back and don't interfere, this won't take long,"

"If that's what you want princess," Naruto allowed as he simply stood beside Azula with his arms crossed, studying the boy with a curious expression. He wouldn't interfere, not unless he absolutely needed too, and if his gut feeling was right, he would need too. Perhaps a bit of defeat will humble her a bit, make her crave for even more power and come to him even faster, that would be nice. Which meant, his bet was on the Avatar this time.

"Alright you caught up with me, now who are you and what do you want?" The Avatar demanded and Azula gave a small smirk while Naruto remained neutral.

"You mean you haven't guessed? You don't see the family resemblance?" Azula asked with a slight chuckle as she gazed at the boy. "Here's a hint," she then covered up her left eye and gave a glare, and used a deeper mocking voice. " _I must find the Avatar to restore my honor!_ " only Aang gave her a confused tired look. "It's okay, you can laugh, it's funny"

"It wasn't funny,"

"Quiet Naruto!" Azula snapped at him and gave a pout. Naruto gave a small snort in amusement and Aang rubbed his eyes tiredly before shaking his head. "Anyway, it's over Avatar. "You're tired and you have no place to go! You can run, but I'll catch you!" She sneered and the boy stood up defiantly and she couldn't help but smirk. "Do you really want to fight me?"

"Yes!" the three heard and saw an ostrich run past as the newcomer landed on the ground. Azula raised a brow, Naruto looked a bit bored and Aang was surprised as the newcomer tossed away their straw hat, revealing a young man with a scar on his face, Naruto assumed this was Azula's sister Zuko. Such darkness he felt in the boy, but not as much as Azula, but close enough. How interesting. "I really do,"

"I was wondering when you would show up Zuzu," Azula smiled and Aang snickered. Zuko growled as he got in a battle stance as he stood between Azula and Aang.

"Back off Azula! He's mine," he declared and Azula got into a battle stance of her own with Aang nervously doing the same while Naruto stepped away, stroking the head of the lizard that leaned into his touch. As he gazed at the animal it gave him an idea he would have to implement later that could aid him in his future conquests.

Azula started three way battle with a blast of fire at Zuko who blocked it with his own but was propelled back, smashing into the nearby shop. Aang turned and ran, using his glider to fly away, but Azula brought down a whip of fire that Aang quickly blew away with his staff but landed on the ground. Naruto watched as Azula leapt to the roof and ran towards Aang and jumped down with a kick. He rolled out of the way, and she tossed his staff away and engaged with a sweep kick, unleashing her blue flames as she did so. Zuko got back up and began throwing fire punches, and Aang stood and spun through the punches Azula threw as well.

As Azula fired balls at Aang, Zuko fired balls at her, with Aang flipping, and jumping around. Azula hummed as she held off both Zuko and Aang, fired her flames; Zuko however did a front flip and brought down a fire stomp which Azula deflected with her own stomp. The prince was forced to roll away as Azula fired more blasts at him, then turned to kick a wave at Aang who jumped away.

Naruto was impressed as he saw the three in action, and he couldn't help but assume they were dancing, even though they were fighting. Azula followed Aang up the stairs into a building and he saw the shot of blue flames and a yell from Zuko. Aang then came running back out, avoiding another shot of blue flames while Zuko was bust through the wooden wall with a grunt and Azula followed with a smirk.

Azula then chased after Aang who hopped from wall to wall in an alley, avoiding Azula's fire blasts. Naruto could feel Azula's annoyance, along with her glee and knew she was having fun; but she needed more training. Yes the Avatar was fast and slippery, but she should be faster and stronger, and once he was sure she was under his thumb, he would make sure she was.

The princess sliced off a portion of a building with a wave of fire and Aang struggled to get to the other side of the roof. Azula once again sliced the part Aang was hanging onto and with a yell he fell down to the ground with the rubble, with Azula following after him. Naruto saw Azula ignite the entire room in fire, then from the corner of his eye he saw the arrival of the flying bison along with the water tribe teens.

The girl ran passed him without a thought and appeared behind Azula, however he didn't give Azula any warning or help her out. She wanted him to not interfere, so he wouldn't. A lesson he would have to teach her would be, over confidence and arrogance would be her downfall; because people usually banked on that to help them win, didn't matter what it was.

Katara used her water to stop Azula from striking down Aang, as well as freeing him. Azula looked surprised by her arrival but then tried to blast Katara with her fire, only for the girl to run off. Azula gave chase only to duck her head under Sokka's slash. Soon enough before she knew it the three were cornering her. She began to fight the three off rather impressively but Naruto then noted an old man help up Zuko, exchanging a few words. Azula fought off Aang and gave a smirk only for her to trip and fall as a girl wearing green and yellow clothing appeared.

Naruto raised a brow as he could sense darkness within her too, though it was on the level of Katara's. He looked at her eyes and he could tell she was blind, but the way the earth shifted to trip Azula, told him she was an earth bender. That's when he assumed, she used her feet to earth bend...how resourceful.

Azula then got up and fired blasts of fire at them before running off, to escape and head over to him, only she ran into the belly of the old man, knocking her off balance. The six then surrounded Azula, backing her into a corner. She was doing her best not to look worried or nervous, she even glanced to Naruto who remained in the same spot. With a curious expression, the girl scowled and got into a fighting position, glaring at the six who were closing in on her.

"Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors all working together!" Azula sneered before she raised her hands. "I'm done, I know when I'm beaten. You got me," she muttered, looking away. "A princess surrenders with honor," she stated before giving a snort and firing a blast at the old man, hitting him directly in the chest.

Zuko looked horrified, before he snarled and attacked Azula with the others, combining their attack. Azula scowled, not anticipating the quickness that they would react; there wasn't enough time to create a shield, damn. However she was vastly surprised when, a blur appeared before her. It turned out to be Naruto, and the man held out his hand, catching the combined attacks that would have surely killed Azula.

With the force he was able to contain the combo of elements, this surprised the five as he shaped it with his hand, turning into a dark ball of energy. Naruto then smirked as he then released it from his hand, and it blew all of them back, crashing into the buildings and across the ground, not to mention it caused the ground to split and blocks of earth to shoot up, and the buildings to catch fire.

Naruto gave a snort before he grabbed Azula by the arm and blurred over to the lizard. He threw her on it's back with him riding front; without a word he snapped the reigns and the lizard took off very quickly, leaving the injured group to lick their wounds.

"I was fine,"

"Were you now?"

"Yes!"

...

...

"No," Azula sighed, finally giving in and calming her anger. "Thank you," she whispered and he nodded his head. The two were silent for quite a bit as Naruto headed towards the tank, where hopefully Ty lee and Mai were at.

"The old man, who was he?"

"My fuddy duddy uncle," Azula muttered with a roll of her eyes. "He won't die from that wound," she grumbled and Naruto raised a brow in response.

"You meant for that to happen?"

"No, I meant to kill him!"

"Clever girl,"

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath as he continued his meditation.

Currently he was in his quarters, wishing to not be disturbed by anyone sans of Azula, just in case she needed something from him. The reason he was meditating was because he was plotting, he could feel that big things were going to happen on this planet, and it focused around Azula, the Avatar and Zuko.

Naruto didn't think about the fire princess much, only knowing she would come to him for power and he would give it to her, and grant her wish. While Azula did desire power, she wouldn't gain happiness from that. What would bring her happiness was the knowledge that somebody genuinely cared for her, loved her. And despite his, rather dark mindset, he was capable of loving the girl in time, after all he was starting to come to like her. It wasn't like he hadn't loved before, quite the opposite, he had loved plenty of women who had been his wives. Which is why when they were taken from him, he became enraged.

But he promised himself, that if he ever fell in love again, he would not allow anything to happen to them that would take them away from him. He refused, so if he did happen to fall in love with Azula, he wouldn't allow her to die, not without his permission anyway. He refused to lose his loved ones again.

He sensed under his tutelage, Azula would become powerful, very powerful. It was just a matter of getting her on board, and focused. Once those two steps were completed he would was positive he would no longer be worried about his soon to be apprentice.

As he thought of Azula, his thoughts soon migrated to her older brother Zuko. As far as Naruto was concerned, Zuko was a wild card. He could obviously tell from the force the boy was confused, teetering on the line between the dark side and the light side; though he was sure Zuko would be useful to him once he embraced the dark side, he wasn't exactly needed, he is extra.

If the boy didn't turn out to be what he wished for him to be, he would have Azula kill him. If he did, then he would have he and Azula get along, have them find a common goal that would bring them together. He just needed to find that common goal, and by doing that, he needed to learn about both the siblings. Information was key when playing a game of manipulation.

Naruto's thoughts then wandered to the Avatar and his gang of friends. From what he seen, the Avatar was not special, and wouldn't be very hard to kill once he was trapped. Hell, he could kill the boy easily by having the force choke him, but it would be much better, if he allowed Azula to kill him. It would certainly not only boost her ego, but prove herself as well. Because by the time he was half way done with Azula, she could probably even take on her father if she wanted too. So it was settled, the Avatar was Azula's to deal with.

Next his mind went to the water bending girl he learned was named Katara. Beautiful she was, and good toy she would become. He enjoyed breaking people such as her, she just needed a few more good pushes, and she would begin to crack before she broke completely. And when she did, she would be his and he would flaunt her off in front of her pathetic brother and the avatar before ending both of their lives. He was sure it wouldn't bother Katara in the least bit, because she would be too busy concerned of serving him, her master. And then when he was done with her, he would dispose of her, not that hard to do.

Though he was sure the girl would be powerful and be a good tool on his side, she wasn't that type of person to switch over so easily. She was one of those, help people because they need help kind of people and he disliked those people quite a bit. So unless she changed, which he doubt she would, she would remain his tool. In fact now that he thought about it, it had been a few weeks since he branded her, perhaps now it was the time to start fucking with her head. How fun that will be.

Her brother didn't seem worth to be thought about, he was folly, an extra target. However the other member, the earth bender. She seemed interesting enough, he didn't know anything about her besides the fact she was blind and a good earth bender. He would need to gather more basic and advanced information on her before he made any kind of decision regarding the girl. She was a more of a mystery card than a wild card like Zuko.

But he knew one thing for sure that concerned all of these people, including Ty lee and Mai; he needed knowledge. Knowledge is power, and once he had the knowledge he desired about the pawns on the board of this strange primitive world, then he could move them how he pleased without worrying about a repercussion he was not aware of. Right now he was flying blind, and while it was working out, it wasn't a feeling he enjoyed. While he didn't need to know every possible outcome, he preferred to at least have several he could work with or against.

He could sense his domination of this planet nearing, it was inevitable the day he crashed here. He just needed to establish his rule, begin forging his army, and finding his ship before moving on to discover how much the galaxy changed since his imprisonment. He wasn't sure if only a few months or years have passed, he somehow doubted it, because it would be just his luck that a millennium passed...he would actually be glad if a few of them passed, because then it gave him the element of surprise. But just because he had it, didn't mean he needed to become over confident and arrogant once again, he couldn't die, but being sealed away is no fun. He needed to treat this comeback as if he was being expected, though he honestly doubted it.

There was many things to do once he left this planet, and lucky for him he had all the time in the galaxy. But one thing he did know, was he needed a sure way to get off this planet when the time came. Hopefully the technology hadn't changed very much since his absence, and if it did, he was sure the force would guide him to fix it. Or he would bring someone from the outside to him, and use them to get off the planet. And if things went well, Azula too.

Naruto opened his eyes, breaking his meditation as he heard a knock on his door. The blond raised a brow before he took a deep breath, "Come in," he allowed, relaxing a bit. The door opened and he raised a brow when he saw that it was Azula who was visiting him. "Azula-hime, something I can do for you?" he wondered, looking her over to see she wasn't wearing her armor at the moment.

Azula closed the door behind her and bit her lip in thought before she walked towards Naruto, "I...I made my decision," she stated and he kept his brow raised. "I've decided to join you, I want to become yours," the girl bowed her head. "That's all, I just wanted to inform you of my decision," the girl was about to turn around and walk out, but was surprised when the door closed which was not by her doing.

"Where do you think you're going princess?" she heard Naruto whisper into her ear from behind in a husky seductive tone. Azula shivered a bit before she turned to face him, gazing into his eyes. "You're not mine just yet because I have to do one last thing," he smirked lightly and she looked confused as he neared her face, able to feel his cool breath on her lips. "I have to claim you,"

Though she saw the kiss coming, Azula was caught off guard by the intensity of it. She didn't know exactly how to describe the emotions that laid behind it, but she knew one thing...she was overjoyed.

She was pressed against the door and her chin was lifted up, giving Naruto more room to kiss her deeper which is exactly what he did. His tongue dominated hers, bringing her to moan as he managed to wrap his around hers; his hands worked wonders as well as they managed to slip past her waist band and down to her sex.

Azula tensed and gave a pleasured moan as she felt Naruto's warm somewhat slender fingers rub against her sex, while he continued to kiss her with strength. He then moved back a bit, and began to suck, bite and pull on her lips, earning a groan of pleasure from Azula as she allowed Naruto to do as he pleased, not fighting back, instead accepting whole heartedly, her moans spurring him on. The blond then grabbed Azula and tossed her to the bed, surprising her a bit.

As he made his way over to her he ripped off his shirt without a care, a smirk on his lips as Azula gazed at his bare chest, lust clouding her eyes. She was too busy rubbing and groping his chest, she didn't realize that he had removed her shirt and ripped off her bra as well.

His hand found her right breast as he squeezed it softly, receiving a loud moan from Azula. Bringing his head down toward her breast, he sucked around the sensitive area and Azula bit her bottom lip hard from the pleasure as for some reason her body was very sensitive. Her whole body felt as if lightning was coursing through it every time he touched her, and it felt amazing.

Azula managed to lower her hands down to Naruto's pants, slipping past the waist band and gripping onto the hard large and thick rod of meat. Instead of scared, she became excited, stroking her finger on the tip of his cock, causing him to grunt a bit in pleasure.

However she stopped as Naruto brought his hand down as well, rubbing her once more, bringing shivers. He smirked as he then ripped off her pants with one quick motion. He was surprised to see she was not wearing any panties. "No panties Azula-hime? How naughty,"

Azula only blushed as Naruto then began to enter her slowly. She arched her back as he began sucking on her neck and licking his way up to her jaw; all the while he moved his fingers around, enjoying her pants and moans until he found what he was looking for. Azula bit back a scream, bruising her lip as pleasure washed over her entire form, bringing her bliss. She was even unable to move from her spot.

Naruto seemed to find her second wind as she then switched places with Naruto, kissing him intensly. Naruto let her have her way, which she did, and enjoying it to the fullest as her hands caressed his chest and arms while she sucked on his tongue. Once she was finished, Azula began to lick her way down his body, enjoying the taste of his smooth perfect skin.

She soon was face to face with the tent in his pants and slowly pulled down the pants. Azula blinked as the hot rod hit her in the face from being set free, and Azula couldn't help but salivate at what she saw before her, the rod standing tall at a full 10 inches with a three to four centimeter girth, and completely circumsized. Oh she was going to have fun.

Azula wrapped her slender fingers around his cock, and slowly stroked it. She then licked her hand, even using the wetness of her own pussy to lube her hand. She then began to stroke him viciously, sometimes with one hand or even with two. Azula looked up at him to see he had a relaxed expression on his face and smiled, before bringing it to her mouth, giving the tip a soft wet kiss, earning a shiver.

The princess then gladly stuck her first and only cock on her mouth, though it she only got a good six inches or so. But none the less, she sucked and stroked with every movement. Naruto groaned in appreciating which made Azula hum, sending vibrations. Jerking his hips up, he pushed more of his cock into her mouth earning a gurgle, but he continued until he managed to force all ten down her throat.

Azula then tried something as she called upon her chi, and Naruto actually gave a moan as he could feel her throat and mouth suddenly getting warm then pleasurably hot and he realized the girl was safely firebending. Pleasure ran through her body as she took pride in the fact she was bringing her lover pleasure, and moved from his cock to his rather large balls, and she had to guess it was because of the years he spent incapacitated with no sign of release.

Naruto's eye twitched as Azula gave a warm hum on his balls as they were in her mouth she then pulled away and gave a light pant as she jerked him off while fingering her pussy with a look of need. After a few moments, Azula moved up to position herself right above his rod, opening her pussy for much better access. "P-please Naruto-sama, use me as much as you want," Azula pleaded before sinking herself on him.

The blond gave a groan as he entered the tight virgin pussy, while Azula was giving a pleasured yet pained moan from being stretched open and filled. After a few moments she had gotten his whole ten inches in, but she swore she felt him grow inside her, filling her up even more.

Azula gave a moan as she started to move her hips, Naruto's hands groping her fat ass. As she continued to ride him, he spread her cheeks and slipped a finger into her tight ass, causing Azula to wince yet give a loud moan in content, which only became louder as she grinded against him. Naruto surprised a Azula as he wriggled his finger around in her ass but also slamming her up and down on him.

He growled and slammed her down on his cock, thrusting roughly into her pussy, bringing about pants and declarations of love as tears rolled down her cheeks. Azula's tried to gasp but no sound came out as Naruto dominated her pussy relentlessly. His arms and veins began to bulge, stretching them to their limit; he began to feel her pussy tighten around him and he drove into her as hard and fast as he could without killing her.

Her climax came quickly after he began to motion, and a few after that, from the intense ramming her cunt was taking. He once again hit the same spot, making her cum as she screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice getting hoarse as he hit it again, and again, and again, and again.

She didn't even know when Naruto had gotten up with him still inside her. He had her folded a bit as pounded into her with such animalistic power, the sound of her ass slapping against his thighs filling the room, then after a few minutes he finally came, though he made sure it was outside as he didn't need her getting pregnant just yet.

Naruto took a deep breath as he gazed at the sleeping Azula and laid down beside her. He closed his eyes, to regain his breath; but what was only intended for a few minutes, turned into a several hours, and the entire time...

He never knew how lovingly he held Azula in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Flexible**

"Azula, are you okay?"

"Hmm? Just...sore," Azula muttered as she sat on the couch with a slight frown of discomfort on her face, yet Ty lee and Mai could clearly see the glow that she possessed. Both knew the reason why Azula was sore, and didn't seem as...tense anymore; she knocked boots with Naruto after all. And they knew it was Naruto because they heard her screaming his name more than once.

Ty lee was kind of jealous, and Mai was a bit embarrassed. The two then glanced over to Naruto who was meditating once more, with a completely calm look on his face; then to Azula who seemed to be falling asleep. However, Ty lee wasn't going to let Azula fall asleep, simply out of her jealousy.

Now why was Ty lee jealous? Well because she liked Naruto! She liked him alot! He was different from the other boys that fawned over her and such, plus he was quite fun to be around. He also didn't focus on her body much, but simply on her, Ty lee! She got along with him really well, and spending time with him only made her crush for him grow into actual feelings.

But here she was, perfectly fine and a bit horny, while Azula was sore from getting broke off. She had always thought Naruto liked her a bit more than Azula, but it turned out she was wrong, because Naruto clearly liked Azula more if he had decided to sleep with her. So yes, she was jealous, very jealous in fact; which was why it seemed like she wasn't in a very good mood. She actually felt like blocking Azula's chi just out of spite.

"We still need to find the Avatar," Ty lee brought up and Azula's eyes opened as she gazed at Ty lee then gave a small sigh, almost out of annoyance. Sitting up in her chair she rolled her neck and spoke,

"The Avatar's bison is still shedding it's fur, however the trail leads to Si Wong dessert, and the Tank doesn't do very well in sand," Azula stated. "However we have received a message to meet up with a small army in the south and put down a rebel faction of earth soldiers and earth benders," Azula informed.

"Rebels? Hope they have at least some skill," Naruto muttered as they turned to them, though he kept his meditation. "Will they give me even a smidge of action Hime?" he asked and Azula gave a smile with a nod, though it was a bit sinister.

"Yes my dear Naruto. These earth benders are nothing to disregard, from what I hear at least. We're meeting with our transport in a little over a day, we are to meet with General Lu Tan at the south, he needs our help with something," Azula informed. The three nodded their heads before Naruto stood up and began walking off. "Naruto?" she called curiously.

"I need to speak with you alone Azula," he told her with a somewhat serious tone. Azula shivered at the tone but nodded her head as she managed to stand and walk behind him, a limp in her step. As they left the other two couldn't help but watch after them, with Ty lee giving a glare at Azula's back and Mai looking rather curious.

Once they were down the hall, Naruto scooped Azula into her arms and she gave a light squeak of surprise, as Naruto held her bridal style. She had a light blush on her cheeks but snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes to relax for a little bit. Naruto led them to his room and he closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and laid Azula down, he then laid down behind her and untied her top knot, letting her hair fall. Azula heart thumped a bit as Naruto embraced her from behind, keeping her close. "You wanted to talk with me? Or are we going too..."

"Your body needs rest after that," Naruto told her with a chuckle, causing her to blush a bit. "I don't want to break you, once you feel better, we'll do it more often if that's what you wish," he stated and Azula nodded her head excitedly. Even though she was sore and a bit in pain, she absolutely loved the sex, it had brought her so much pleasure, and made her feel closer with Naruto. Not to mention it made her feel more at peace with herself, so yes, she would love to do it again and again and...well, all the time. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about,"

Azula blinked before she managed to turn herself to face him and her gold eyes gazed into his yellow, curious. "I wanted to tell you, that now that you belong to me, it's time we continue with your training," he stated and her eyes hardened slightly, becoming more focused. "I need you to talk to me Azula, just like you trusted me with your body, it's time for you trust me with your troubles,"

The girl frowned and bit her lip, "I...I don't want to talk about it," she told him before looking towards him. "B-but I trust you! I just..." she was silenced when Naruto placed a soft kiss on her lips and brought her closer with his arm. Naruto then pulled away and he gave a soft smile towards her, comforting her which was actually working as she relaxing a bit.

"You don't need to talk, just let me work...okay?" he asked. Azula gave a nod and he smiled before he began to lull her to sleep, stroking her hair. It was a peaceful silence as Azula's eyes began to flutter before they began to close. She snuggled deeper into Naruto's chest, holding onto him as if she was afraid he was going to leave. Naruto smiled upon getting the girl to sleep and he took a deep breath before closing his eyes and entering his meditation.

The blond tapped into the force and allowed it to wash over him, flooding his system. He gave a slight shiver as he was still getting used to it after all this time of being sealed, but once the feeling past he remained strong and with the force he delved into her mind, searching for her memories.

As he entered her mind, he found himself in what looked like to be a field of fresh grass, there was also a large oak tree not too far from him. As he looked around some more he saw that a few miles away was a mountain range that looked rather dark and gloomy, there was storm clouds and he thought he saw a flicker of blue flames. He hummed to himself and looked towards the tree, and walked over there.

What he saw made him blink a bit. Sitting beside the tree, sleeping peacefully was Azula, however she looked to be about eight years old, holding a plushie of what looked to be him. And she was holding it quite tight as well, a small smile on her face as she snuggled her face against it. Naruto hummed before he walked over and stood in front of the tree, inspecting it.

His eyes were able to see the blue energy within it, and concluded that this was her memory core, which meant this entire field and the mountain range was her mindscape. The tree looked a bit healthy at the top, however the trunk down to the roots looked withered, rough, and dying. Studying this made him realize that the trunk down was her deeply rooted memories who made her who she is, and what she preferred to keep out of her mind, while the top was her recent memories. They looked healthy so he assumed that they were more happy memories, even though there was a couple dying branches and leaves.

Naruto sat down in his meditative pose, his back leaning against the tree. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he delve deeper into her mind, entering the stream of her memory core. It was time to learn just who was Princess Azula.

As he searched through, he saw her parents, uncle, cousin and brother. One of the distant memories, yet most powerful, was years back when she and Zuko were little. They were close as siblings, playing and laughing together with their mother and father watching not too far away. He saw that Azula cherished and loved her family, her brother and mother most of all. She was on good terms with her uncle who was very kind to her and Zuko, even her father seemed to be somewhat caring, though he reminded Naruto heavily of Fugaku.

Naruto then watched as the years began to pass, the happy family started to slowly drift. Mainly due to Ozai's jealousy towards his older brother and his accomplishments in the military and the favor Iroh gained from their father. This only made Ozai resent the man more, which ended with him being more infatuated with power and willing to do anything he could to get it, even if it meant sacrificing his family to do so.

He witnessed Ozai doing his very best to convince his father to pass Iroh's claim to throne, to him in order to keep the royal bloodline from passing due to the death of Iroh's only son. Azulon became only furious with what his second son suggested and decided to punish him by having the man kill his first born to see the pain Iroh had to go through.

The blond gave a light chuckle as he saw through Azula's eyes that Ozai was going to go through with taking Zuko's life since the young prince was in his eyes a disgrace and embarrassment and it was only through the please of Ursa that he spared his son. She even devised a plan that would result in Azulon's death, and give Ozai the throne, but Ozai banished her Ursa out of fear she would poison him as well.

The blond hummed, as he admired Ursa's sacrifice to save her son and decided to look into some older memories that circled more around Azula than her family. He came across some of a younger Azula who was praised by Ozai due to discovering she was a fire bending prodigy, and started to take her under his wing much to Ursa's disapproval. Azula went through tough, even deadly vigorous training regiments, ranging from her studies to being taught by the best. He pretty much trained her to be a perfectionist where failure was not an option and showing mercy or any form of compassion for the weak was irrelevant.

Naruto then realized that it was Ozai's training and influence that made Azula and her brother so distant. Ozai's teachings influenced Azula to the point she saw what her father saw in her brother, weakness. And because of that, she began to treat him as a weakling, always picking on him, and doing whatever she could to outshine him and make him look like more of a loser. It was this treatment to her brother, which made Ursa often scold and reprimand Azula, which caused the girl to think that Ursa loved Zuko more than her.

The blond could see why Azula would think such a way since she was a child, and could clearly see Ursa being more affectionate and caring towards Zuko than her. He ran a cross a memory of Ursa, Azula and Zuko walking through the royal garden with Ursa talking with only Zuko, leaving Azula bored and neglected.

Azula had ignited a flower, prompting Zuko to tell on her, which caused Ursa to scold Azula for disrespecting the garden. However Azula said that the flower deserved it then proceeded to burn Zuko's butt for telling on her, only for Ursa to send her too her room. It was only one of the many memories that caused Azula to feel an increasing hostility towards Zuko and Ursa.

Naruto hummed as he could see that there was a similarity between Azula and Sasuke. Sasuke felt that his father loved Itachi more because he always praised Itachi and compared them together with Sasuke always being the disappointment. Only that Fugaku did love Sasuke just as much as Itachi, but never really showed it to make his younger son a bit more tougher.

Azula had tormented Zuko even more over the years because she had become jealous of him, because she did not remember her mother ever saying goodbye to her when she left, while Zuko did. But the truth was, Ursa did say goodbye to Azula, telling her how much she loved her daughter and giving several kisses to her, as she cried...but Azula never woke up because she was kind of a hard sleeper, even to this day.

Naruto wasn't exactly sure why he was bothered by how Ozai pushed Azula physically and mentally, and even had her harm others in order to make her prove her worth to him. After all did he do the same thing to his followers? Wasn't he going to do the same thing to her? So why did it anger him a bit that Ozai had did it? Perhaps he really was gaining feelings for the girl, caring for her.

Or, it could also be the fact that unlike Ozai, he never threatened to never lover her, and would consider her dead weight like her failure of a brother. He was cruel, ruthless even, but he never would use the fact he would never love his child because they were weak and didn't match his expectations. He would also never use a hypnotic technique he learned to make his child a mere image of himself; and learning this what Ozai did as a result, actually angered him. He was sure that if he hadn't showed up, the damage upon her psyche from her family would soon cause her to break down and she would never recover. The stress, slowly killing her.

Naruto took a deep breath as he pulled himself out of the memory stream and looked over to see the child Azula was still sleeping peacefully. The blond stood and faced the tree before he gave a light mutter, "You are lucky I actually like you, Hime," he muttered before pressing his hand against the tree, closing his eyes. His brow twitched a bit as the tree began to glow gold. Once he was finished he turned and gave one last glance to Azula before kissing her forehead, with a small smile before he turned and faded out of her mindscape.

"Sweet dreams Azula-hime,"

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes as he felt the presence of a group enter the room. He stood not too far from the three thrones that were occupied by the girls, leaning against the wall with crossed arms. A few minutes ago, a ship about the size of Azula's pulled up to them, and a bridge had been set on both ships before a man and five guards walked across.

The man was easily in his late 20's, a chin beard that was braided, brown hair that was in a top knot, and he was wearing the traditional fire nation armor with a cape. The man smiled at Azula as he bowed, "My princess, it is good to see you," Lu tan greeted. However not too long after the words left his lips, he couldn't breathe, in fact it felt like he was being choked, and there was a strong grip around his neck, but he saw nothing.

"We are here on business," Naruto spoke, gaining everyone's attention as he still remained still, though his eyes were locked on Lu Tan. "Speak as you will, but do not presume you are on Azula-hime's level, or any of theirs for that matter," Naruto stated before he released and the man fell to his knees gasping for air and holding his neck. He then gave a glare to Naruto and looked as if he was about to strike at him, though fear was still present.

"It would be most idiotic of you general if you attack him," Azula spoke up and this gained the man's attention. "You are no match for the commander of my task force, and I will have no issues having him execute you. After all you can be replaced," Azula sneered and the man frowned as he bowed low to her, asking for forgiveness. "Be smarter and don't make the same mistake again," Azula waved him off.

Once Lu tan nodded his head and managed to regulate his breathing he stood and presented a map, opening it he spoke of the plans for battle. An army of 500 earth infantry soldiers and 150 earth benders stood at the gates of the 5th largest city in the southern earth kingdom, Shai Lon village. Commander Lo Mang who was a very skilled earth bender and used a war hammer in battle, was leading the defense.

"Sir! We have two bogies approaching from the north!" the north look out yelled to Lo mang, with the scope. "Not too far behind them is what looks to be an army!" he added. Lo mang raised a brow and created an earth tower, which rose until he was at least at the height of the lookout and took the scope from the man. What he saw wasn't really an army, it looked to be an estimate of 150 infantry and 25 tundra tanks.

Lo mang frowned at this, not sure what such a small number hoped to do. He then blinked as he saw that the two that were first spotted had come close, wearing what he would assume would be fire nation attire. Lo mang jumped down and used his earth bending to greet them half way on the battle field. He stood before them ten feet away, close enough to attack and be attacked should the meeting go sour. "I am Lo Mang. Commander of the southern defense army of the earth kingdom,"

The girl beside the man bowed slightly, while the man did not. "I am Mai. Voice of Princess Azula for this event. The man next to me is Commander Naruto, he is acting as my council, my bodyguard, and a soldier," she informed him. Lo mang nodded as he saw that the boy was most likely a fire bender, though he looked completely relaxed, and quite bored. "We wish for the unconditional surrender of you, your troops, and Shai Lon village,"

"Surely you are joking," Lo mang snorted as he raised a brow. "I have a superior force, as well as the heavens themselves smiling down on me," the man smirked. Naruto said nothing as he looked behind the man towards the village before he looked towards Lo mang as Mai continued to speak.

"You are a fool then, the heavens don't always smile down upon you," she shrugged and Lo man glared at her.

"Perhaps, but shouldn't a fire nation whore be laying down on her back? Perhaps for my soldiers?" he sneered, but the sneer was wiped off his face as he felt himself being strangled, but there was no hand gripping his throat. His eyes began to bulge out of his head, quickly losing air.

"Mai, you return to Azula and tell Azula to wait for a little bit. I will handle the this myself, I need to test something," Naruto stated and Mai raised a brow. The blond then started to walk towards the village past the dying commander. "You should have just surrendered Commander, now the death of your people is on your hands. Perhaps the heavens will welcome you despite this," he snorted as he continued walking, letting the man drop to the ground as he was still dying.

As the blond reached the wall of the village he debated on how he should do this...as much as he would have liked to take on every single soldier by himself, it would take too long. So he would do what he knew best, mass destruction. Crouching, Naruto jumped high into the sky, letting the force to push him higher and higher.

He then stopped mid air and extending his hand, a dark purple Rasengan formed in his palm, surrounded by a series of white rings of chakra that orbit the main sphere. The rings then aligned into one disc-like shape around the orb, causing the rings to resemble planetary rings. Naruto focused a little bit more and the color of the orb turned completely pitch black, earning a smirk from him.

"Let's see if the heavens are really smiling down upon you," he chuckled before releasing the orb from his hand.

What the inhabitants saw right before their death...was a flash of white.

* * *

"How long is it?"

"Almost two miles long and half a mile wide," War Minister Qin smiled as he, Azula and Naruto gazed at the massive drill. "A good three weeks if my calculations are right, is when it will be ready," Qin informed.

It's been a couple of days since the left the clean up of the ruined village of Shai Lon. Everyone had been amazed by Naruto's strange technique, though the blond seemed annoyed, stating he still wasn't at full power. Once they had left, the team had met up with Qin, becoming apart of the plan to take the city of Ba Seing Se. "Get it done in two, what about reinforcements?" Azula wondered as she gazed at the drill with crossed arms. Qin glanced to Azula before humming and speaking.

"We have an armory of almost 1000 here. Must you need it bigger?" He asked with a raised brow and Azula gave a smirk with a nod of her head.

"As large as possible. Ba Sing Se is the one place we have failed to capture time and time again for the last hundred years. I refuse to fail during my turn to take it!" she grinned as her eyes traveled to the drill. Naruto merely hummed to himself in thought.

* * *

"Seems you are getting the hang of it,"

Azula gave a small smirk as she used her hand to juggle the floating objects around her. For the past two days, Azula had been training with Naruto, and the girl could obviously tell that Naruto was taking it much more seriously than before. He had actually began teaching her rather than guiding her, not to mention his attention wasn't much on Ty lee as much anymore.

Naruto was focused on getting her to be more aware of the force, and Azula was doing her best, she too taking the training more seriously. The first day of training, they had meditated the entire day in complete silence. In the beginning, she saw no point but did what she was told anyway. It took a bit of time, but soon she figured out the reason for the all day meditation.

Within an hour or so, her mind began to wander, and with her mind wandering she began to think. Her thinking led her to remembering and going through her memories, she at first wanted to quit but decided to remain strong. And by remaining strong she faced her memories, coming across good and bad. Some she was proud of, others she wasn't; and with Naruto's words, he helped her embrace whatever feeling she felt when coming across a memory.

Most of the time it was anger, jealousy and sadness. She was becoming filled so much hate, geared towards her family. Her father for being so cruel and uncaring towards her, always pushing her, her brother for being loved more by their mother, and her mother who she felt abandoned and never loved her. Her hate began to overwhelm her, and it was making her angrier and angrier until Naruto told her to focus more, dig deeper and be more open.

It was hard, so very hard until she came across something she never knew was there. Her mother expressing her love for her the night she left. For a while, Azula though it was fake, something Naruto had fabricated but she disregarded that and came to the conclusion that the memory was real. She watched as he mother apologized and proclaimed her love, hugging her and kissing her.

Once the memory passed, Azula had actually shed a few tears. She was still angry, but she was also happy and relieved. As if a weight that had been on her shoulders had been lifted, and once the meditation was over, Azula realized she was truly focused. When she asked Naruto about it, he stated he believed that true focus lies between rage and serenity.

From that point, Azula could feel her strength growing, not to mention her skill. Naruto was having her focus more on the use of the force and allowing it to flow through and around her. Having it become instinct to use it, or let it guide her, he was teaching her to immerse herself in the force. He was also instructing her to allow her hate to be her power, to let it fuel her, but not to consume her as she would lose herself completely.

Azula was growing stronger by the hour, she knew it, and she had no one to thank but Naruto. He wasn't just teaching her, but he was sharing his knowledge with her. Unlike her father, he wasn't training her to become a image of himself, he was training her to become whatever she desired to be. He was guiding her, and Azula then realized that she was more than just a student like Ty lee was. She was more, she knew this because she could tell Naruto had hopes for her, he was working to make her his equal. Right now, she was his apprentice, but Azula knew that Naruto aspired for her to be something more.

His partner.

His queen.

* * *

"Come in,"

Naruto nodded as he walked inside Ty Lee's tent to see the girl seemed to be meditating. Ty lee opened an eye and was surprised to see it was Naruto visiting her, she expected Mai or even Azula. "Naruto? Can I help you with something?"

"I guess," Naruto shrugged. "I actually wanted to talk," he stated and Ty lee raised a brow before smiling and nodding her head. Naruto sat down before her and he gave a small sigh, running his hand through her hair. "Ty lee, I can feel the tension between you and Azula, and it's not because of her," Ty lee blinked before looking away with a small frown, "Is there something bothering you? Azula has taken notice but she's too busy to actually deal with it, and Mai seem to not really care or she hasn't noticed. However I'm not too busy, and I have noticed, what's the deal?"

"I'm fine! Honest!" Ty lee stated trying to smile but Naruto gazed at her with a blank expression and she frowned, looking away. "Okay...you win. I...I'm jealous of Azula," she admitted with a light blush and Naruto raised a brow. "It's silly I know, but I'm actually jealous of Azula, because she has you now," Ty lee admitted. "And I like you alot, and since you..."

"Got with Azula it seems I've been ignoring you?" he finished. Ty lee blinked and Naruto gave a small chuckle, "I'm not dense Ty-chan, I can clearly see that you have feelings for me like you say. However I haven't confronted you, because I don't confront. Its not my style for me to go after women, too much of a hassle. I know what's real or not, when they come to me. Azula came to me, now look at her, she's happy isn't she?"

"Y-yeah," Ty lee nodded her head. "But, you belong to Azula now! I can't...eep!" Ty lee squeaked as Naruto was now in her face with a somewhat serious expression. "N-naruto?"

"I don't _belong_ to anyone, Ty lee," Naruto said in a seductive growl. "It's quite the opposite," Naruto smirked before he moved closer, "Now you shouldn't worry about Azula, she knows her place, and she knows she will not be the only one who I will claim or bed," Naruto informed her. "So, if you want me, show me," he told her before he backed away and was going to walk out but he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck from behind. He felt Ty lee's cool breath on his skin as she gave a seductive grin.

"Then let me show you how flexible, I am,"

Ty Lee was given no chance to show a sign of dominance as Naruto had turned around and connected their lips together dominating her tongue when she tried fighting back. The blonde pulled away and started nipping at her neck. He then pulled away slightly as she slid off the robe he was wearing, revealing his bare muscular chest. She admired it greatly with her eyes then eeped slightly as Naruto ripped of her shirt with a tug revealing her bare perky breasts and hard nipples. Ty lee found herself on the soft bed, Naruto already sliding down her pants to reveal her red thong.

Once her pants were off he returned to her breasts and began to attend to her nipples while also rubbing her clothed sex which was quickly becoming wet from his stimulation. Ty Lee was moaning the whole time, her nipples were really sensitive. Naruto switched nipples making her moan and pant more. After pinching her nipple, Naruto pulled away and smiled at her. "I can see you're really wet Ty-chan." Naruto whispered as he started rubbing her clothed pussy. Ty lee moaned don't stop and nearly screamed when he entered one of his digits inside her folds.

Naruto captured her lips in a heated passionate kiss. After he pulled away he started kissing her neck making her whimper, his fingers still pumping in and out. Ty lee arched her back before she surprised Naruto by finding the strength to flip them over so now they were face to face with each others crotches. Ty lee gained a grin and giggled as she untied Naruto's sash allowing his cock to spring free.

Slowly, she stroked him, causing Naruto to throb in her hand, which made her start stroking faster and decided to lick the head of his member. A small moan escaped Naruto's lips, as he was unable to fight the pleasure any longer. Ty Lee kept on licking the head not finding the will to stop. It tasted so good to her, next thing she knew, she inhaled his cock in her mouth. A louder moan escaped Naruto's mouth, as his cock throbbed harder in the pleasure.

Ty Lee moaned into the man's cock and then began motioning her head back and forth. Naruto's moans grew louder as she increased her speed. Soon, the girl grabbed Naruto's waist and began slamming her face into Naruto's crotch. The blond simply laid back and enjoyed the pleasure, and after a few minutes he finally released himself into her mouth.

The surprise caused Ty lee to involuntarily jerk her head back, taking her mouth off of Naruto's cock, allowing it to shoot semen all over her face. She grabbed Naruto's member firmly and aimed it at her mouth, catching the remaining seed with her mouth. Ty Lee swallowed Naruto's semen and cleaned her face off. "That tasted really good Naru! That was a good appetizer. But I'm ready for the main course," Ty lee grinned as she simply moved forward, positioning herself over his cock.

Ty lee then gave a grin before she slammed onto his pelvis, doing a split. Her ass clapped against his waist and he actually took a hitch of breath; Ty lee on the other hand was biting on her lower lip from finally losing her virginity, it was less painful than she thought it would be. The two waited for a few moments she adjusted to his size, and once she was she began to ride him, still in the form of a split. Naruto also helped by thrusting into to her, and to his visual enjoyment, Ty lee was popping her ass for him while she rode him, moaning the entire time.

Naruto then had them switch positions so now that her legs were wrapped around him while she did something akin to a handstand. This didn't stop him from gripping her waist and pounding into her without a single care. Naruto grunted then began moving his hips faster and faster, steadily increasing his speed. Pleasure soon washed over the two, fighting against their orgasms to last longer and to drown in the pleasure. Soon, Naruto began moving as fast as possible, full on thrusting and pounding into Ty Lee's pussy. The girl was about to scream out of pleasure, so she pushed off the ground, wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck. Ty lee locked lips with Naruto, screaming into his mouth to muffle herself so the others wouldn't hear her.

The two moaned into the dominating kiss one last time and with one final thrust, shot his seed deep inside of Ty lee. She threw her head back as she reached her own orgasm, shaking violently Naruto continued shooting his seed inside of Ty lee. "Oh yes, yes! It feels like my womb is completely full Naruto!" As the last few shots of semen unloaded, Naruto began panting lightly, his body drenched with sweat. Naruto watched as Ty lee was still in her high he released her on the bed, once Ty Lee seemed to come down from her high she turned to Naruto. "Naru, your not tired yet are you?" Ty lee asked. Naruto looked at her, giving an amused snort.

"I can go as many times as you'd like,"

* * *

"Hey you can't enter this tent!"

Azula winced as she began to wake from her slumber, once again she was incredibly sore from her activities with Naruto hours before, after her training. She wasn't sure what Ty lee was up too, Naruto was supposed to be overlooking all the soldiers training to make sure everything was in order and Mai had been taken by Qin to help oversee some things.

So the fact that she was being woken up amd had to deal with the soreness of awesome sex and training, had her really annoyed. In fact she couldn't even move her body much, which annoyed her since the invasion was close at hand. But hopefully Naruto could work his mojo or something and get her to full health or something. "Of course I can," came a familiar arrogant voice that annoyed Azula even more since she had to hear it.

"We have orders from princess Azula herself to not allow anyone besides Major Naruto, War minister Qin, Lady Mai and Lady Ty lee to speak with princess Azula!" the guard stated strongly.

"Oh please, I'm sure the princess would be more than pleased to see me, now if you would move out of my way," the familiar voice stated right before the two guards were blasted into the room. Azula gave a pained sigh as she watched as a man followed the downed warriors.

He was tall, and could be considered one of the most handsome generals in all of the fire nation. He stood at just over 6 ft, and was about seven years Azula's senior with black hair that fell to the middle of his back and pulled into a fire nation ponytail, a small gotee that accompany his high cheek bones and black eyes as well. He wore the traditional generals clothing, a smirk on his face as well which made Azula scoff. "Hello my dear Azula?"

"What the hell do you want Tai?" Azula demanded as she managed to sit up, irritated as she glared at the man. Tai smiled as he walked forward and got into Azula's face much to her ire, and if she could raise her hand to smack him in the face, she would.

"I heard my fiance was in town, trying to take over Ba Sing Se, so I just had to make my way over and accompany her. After all, we are a power couple are we not my love?" Tai grinned with that stupid smirk. Azula glared at him as she took a deep breath, thinking of a way to shoot fire at him, or even choke him with the force like Naruto, but she didn't know that trick yet.

"Get out of my face!" Azula snapped, trying to bit his nose off. Tai backed up and gave a chuckle as he gazed upon her and she looked away from him with a scowl. This asshole pissed her off so damn much, always trying to act like her uncle used too. Granted Iroh was kind, Tai was not. While cruel and ruthless was an attraction to her, Tai did not attract her whatsoever, especially when killed a child for earthbending by accident. She wouldn't have killed the child, just instill so much fear into him he wouldn't earth bend again.

"Princess Azula my love, please be reasonable," Tai smiled as he grabbed Azula's sore arms, having her hands pinned to the bed as he hovered above her. "Why can't you accept that come your 17th birthday in a few months, you and I will be married hm?" Tai smirked as he moved to give Azula kiss. The girl looked and felt disgusted as she tried to move away from the older man's lips.

"Get away!" She yelled but he kept moving forward with a sick grin. Fear started to grip her heart as the man was about to defile her lips, the lips that belonged too, "Naruto-sama!" she called in desperation and it was as if instantly, Tai had completely gone tense and was ripped away from Azula, thrown somewhere. Azula felt a warmth surround her and she saw that she was being held by Naruto who didn't look to happy, "Naruto-sama," she whispered in joy.

"Shh, calm down Hime," Naruto whispered as he stroked her cheek. He then turned his head to see Tai was standing up with a snarl on his face. "So you were the one who made Azula-hime uncomfortable, and were you trying to kiss her?" Naruto demanded in an icy tone, glaring at the man.

Tai snorted as he dusted himself off and glared at the strange yellow haired man. "Of course, I was having a moment with my future wife after all," he shrugged. "Now, I don't know who you are, and I actually don't care. But release my fiance now or I will make you," Tai threatened. Naruto gave him a bored look with silence, which infuriated the man, causing him to fire bright red flames at him.

Naruto raised a brow and before the flames could even come near him they dissipated. This surprised Tai as he tried again only to get the same result, and he tried once more Naruto studied him before looking back towards Azula who seemed comfortable in his embrace.

"You are betrothed to Azule-hime, correct?" Naruto asked and the two nodded thought Azula seemed regretful. "Very well. How about this, Tai, I challenge you to Angi Kai to the death for Princess Azula's hand in marriage," Naruto stated and this caused eyes to widen. The camp was silent due to Naruto's words. Tai was known for his many wins in sported and honored Agni Kai, and had ascended to general for defeating his own brother and nearly killing him.

"I accept your challenge," Tai smirked despite his fear, getting into a stance. Naruto held up his hand which caused him to raise a brow and wonder if the man was just bluffing.

"Not here, not now. Noon tomorrow, when the sun is high. When you strength will be at it's peek," Naruto stated as the sun was beginning to set, ending the working day. Naruto then sneered at him, "Now begone with you," he ordered waving his hand. Tai blinked before he nodded his head and turned around before walking away. As the man left, Naruto looked towards a shocked Azula before scooping her up.

"You're sleeping with me tonight,"

* * *

"Why are you doing this?"

Naruto said nothing in response as he laid across Azula gazing into her eyes as he twirled his finger in her hair. Azula looked at him with a genuine curious expression, and Naruto honestly thought that she looked very cute. "You're not worried for me are you hime?" he smiled lightly and she pouted lightly causing him to chuckle.

"Of course not, you can handle yourself, I just want to know why. Is it because I belong to you?" Azula wondered and Naruto once again didn't answer right away, she was a bit surprised as Naruto pulled her closer to him and she snuggled deeper into his warmth.

"Not completely," he answered quietly. "It's because after I kill him, he will be another name on the list crossed off you don't have to worry about anymore," he told her. "This is part of your wish of bringing you happiness," he said and Azula hummed before raising a brow.

"And the whole hand in marriage?"

"What you don't want to get married to me? I'm hurt Hime," Naruto pouted lightly and she gave a giggle before kissing his chest.

"No, I do..." she admitted. "I just thought that...you would never want to get married ya know? You don't seem like the type to fall in love," Azula shrugged before blinking in surprise as Naruto lifted her chin so she would look at him, staring into his blue eyes which made her heart pound hard, and her cheeks to heat up.

"And if told you that falling in love with you was on the list?" he asked and her eyes widened a bit. She bit her lip before giving a small smile.

"Then I would ask was making me fall in love with you on the list as well?" Azula wondered. Naruto chuckled before he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft passionate kiss that she returned with zero hesitation. "I belong to you Naruto, no one else," she whispered into the kiss and gave a moan as she felt Naruto ease himself inside her as he hovered above her and began to give slow deep strokes, and before he claimed her lips again he whispered into her ear,

"Of course you do, you're my queen,"

* * *

A field had been turned into a makeshift Agni Kai ring with soldiers lined up on either side looking on at what promised to be a masterful match. Naruto was in his tent preparing for the battle, Mai holding his shoulder cowl. He pulled his armbands and stood, rolling his neck and shoulders.

"Are you ready to accompany me Mai?" he asked the girl who slowly nodded her head, her eyes on his bare godly muscular and toned chest. Naruto raised a brow before he chuckled and pulled her in suddenly. Mai was surprised when she felt a pair of lips on hers, and couldn't help but give a moan as Naruto pushed his tongue into her mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she returned the kiss, her body being turned on by the kiss.

After a few more moments he pulled away and she gave a pant of breath, "How did y-you..."

"I can sense emotions Mai," Naruto smirked. "Even though you do your best to keep yours in check, I can still sense the desire and hope," he shrugged. "When I'm done with this, we can talk about it, I'm sure Ty lee would be ecstatic to find out you've been included in this...harem of mine," he chuckled before kissing her once more and she returned it.

Once he pulled away, he walked off, Mai following after her crush with uneasy knees. As they walked she couldn't help but feel overjoyed by the fact Naruto was now paying attention to her, but it seemed he always had. Either way, she was happy, her secret jealousy of Ty lee and Azula becoming less and less by the minute the longer she thought about it.

As they made their way through the throng of soldiers, Mai saw Azula and Ty lee wearing robes of fine silk, preparing to look onto the battle with nothing but knowing ecstatic looks. Mai knew that along with her, that neither girl were worried for the blond the three of them now shared. Mai realized Naruto took the cowl and dropped it over his shoulders before lowering himself onto the ground with a quick thanks. Mai nodded and made her way to her two friends, Azula glanced at her and raised a brow, "Well?"

"He seems completely focused on the battle," Mai stated. "I don't think Tai will last long, even though I've never seen Naruto firebend," Mai added and this caused both Ty lee and Azula to gain of look of surprise and remembrance.

"You're right! I've never seen Naruto firebend either!" Ty lee exclaimed. She then looked to Azula who cooled her features but was biting her lip, now slightly nervous. "Azula?"

The princess could only shake her head.

* * *

Naruto heard nothing but the serene sounds that the force provided in his head. The reason behind that was, he was using battle meditation, a force technique that would boost the morale of his comrades, which would in turn make them somewhat stronger. He used this technique to make the audience more excited, after all they needed to be when he slew Tai.

Opening his eyes, he rose and turned to face Tai in combat. Tai gave a smirk as he charged at Naruto, the blond avoided the mans fire punches, moving his head and his body. He then deflected Tai's punch and knocked him back, before canceling Tai's fireball with an axe kick.

The blond then crouched and spun around before extending his fist towards Tai, firing pure white flame. The color and intensity of the flame must have caught Tai off guard, but he quickly snapped out of it and avoided the flame, however it still slipped past him, burning his skin a bit as it did so. The man gave a scowl and grimace, though he back peddled when Naruto threw waves of flame at him with a series of kicks before hopping and stomping his foot on the ground.

By doing this a circular wave of fire ignited and shot towards Tai. The man then used a corkscrew kick to knock the fire to either side, before he slid into his stance. Tai was sweating hard, and Naruto was still breathing evenly, Naruto took a step forward and he was gone in a blur, Tai's eyes widened as Naruto appeared before Tai. With an fire uppercut, Tai was pushed into the air, with Naruto spinning as he landed. The blond then crouched and lunged forward as Tai came back down, putting a clothesline attack in action. Tai gasped out in pain before he was slammed down to the ground, but it wasn't over. Naruto reached down and gripped Tai by his hair, holding him up.

"Let all those be witness and learn from the execution of this man," Naruto said in a cold deathly tone. "Those who disrespect Princess Azula in anyway, will feel _my_ wrath! There will be no second chance, there will be no mercy. Your punishment is death!" Naruto snarled as he released Tai. The blond then flicked his finger at Tai, releasing a small ember of white flame.

And before their very eyes, Tai was engulfed in white flames, screaming to the high heavens as he was being burned alive. Naruto watched the man began to lose his life, his skin melting off his bones, "The heavens may show you compassion," he muttered before he began to walk off.

"I will not,"

* * *

 **That ends this chapter, as usual...hope you enjoyed it. I don't have much to say so...yeah, later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Stepping Forward**

"Ty Lee, Mai, we're going to handle the earth benders,"

"Finally some action," Mai grinned as she and Ty lee got out of their chairs and followed Naruto. Azula gave a small smile as she watched the trio open a hatch and jump into the middle of the field.

After the two weeks passed, the drill was finally operational and they were headed to the wall of Ba sing se, a small army of fire tanks accompanying them. Azula was excited as this was her moment where she could succeed where her uncle failed. However Naruto told her to keep focus on the moment, which he called the living force; warning her that she hadn't won yet and becoming arrogant would be her downfall. Though she wanted to be irritated with her lover, she simply listened to his wisdom as her master.

"Beat them, but keep them alive," Naruto instructed the two girls. They looked curious but nodded their heads. The earth benders were surprised when the three flew down towards them and with a raise of his knee, a pillar of earth shot up from the ground, hitting two of the soldiers. They then brought a large dome of earth over them as Naruto then fired a wave of fire at them.

"Hold the line men!" the commander yelled, but it didn't matter as the earth was beginning to melt from the heat of Naruto's fire. The soldiers got into their attack formation and Naruto crashed through the melted dome of earth, landing next to him with a smirk. Ty lee then dove down and began to deliver quick jabs to the large earth benders as she moved swiftly.

Once she disabled the last one, she smiled and pecked Naruto on the lips with a giggle. Naruto smirked as he walked over to the commander and pulled out a slip of paper. "This is a sign of surrender, we will halt the attack for two hours. If you don't have that signed, _I_ will personally bring down your wall," he stated, putting the note into the commanders belt.

Looking he saw Mai was done as well and nodded before he grabbed the two girls and returned to the tank. Once they returned Azula looked at Naruto with a look of anger and confusion on her face as she glared at him. "You gave them two hours to surrender to us without consulting me!" she hissed.

"The stunt I pulled at Shai Lon, I can't do that again for a little bit. My power is spread thin as it is; so the more men we have the more successful we can be upon taking the city," Naruto told her with a straight yet calm look. "Besides, it's also a way of installing fear into the enemy. They now have seen what an elite agents can do on their own, the fact that two full battalions are beside them will only make them afraid,"

"But what about the full might of the earth kingdom that lies behind those walls?!" she demanded and Naruto crossed his arms as he gazed at her with a small smile.

"It's another tactic called psychological warfare dear," he stated and she raised a brow. "You torture the mind, before you deal with the body. Without the mind, the body is useless, especially when the mind is drowned in fear," Naruto lectured and Azula hummed. "It's a useful skill Hime, it be best for you to see it first hand, learn it, then use it yourself," Naruto stated as he began to walk away. "If you wish to order the attack, it is up to you, I will not stop you,"

With his piece said, he was gone.

* * *

Katara gave a sigh as she finished healing a soldier to the best of her abilities. However it was hard because the natural paths in his body were blocked. "It's the best I can do, his body is rejecting the healing," she stated, "This is Ty Lee's work, definitely,"

The soldier gave a groan as he gave a mutter, "It was two people who beat us," he stated. "A man who was somehow earthbend and use white fire, and a girl who hit us and took us down from the inside out," he stated and Katara tensed up as she had an idea what man the soldier was referring too, and couldn't help but shiver in pleasure and discomfort.

"That's it! We'll do what Ty lee did!" Sokka grinned, earning her attention. "We'll take the drill out from the inside out," he stated. The others hummed in thought before nodding with Toph speaking up.

"Alright follow my lead. Hold on tight this is going to be a bumpy ride down," Toph stated, stepping forward. She hit the small part of the earth wall, having it enter free fall. Once they hit the ground, Toph created a hole in the ground and everyone went in.

"Damn, I can't see a thing," Sokka grumbled.

"Oh no! The horror!" A sarcastic annoyed Toph voiced. Sokka blushed in embarrassment as he gave a soft apology which she ignored. They made their way forward and directly under the drill. Aang leapt up to the bar hanging from the opening and dangling upside down from his legs. He hoists Sokka and Katara into the drill, then realized Toph isn't following. "No way am I going in that metal contraption. I can't bend in there, I'll try to slow it down out here," said Toph. Aang nodded in understanding

"Okay Toph, good luck," Aang nodded before he followed after the two with Momo. As they furthered deeper into the drill Sokka hummed as he looked around.

"I need a map of this machine," he stated. "Some blue prints that show what the insides look like, then we can find it's weak points," he muttered before knocking off a nozzle on a pipe as Aang wondered where they were going to get something like that. "The point of me doing this is for someone to hear us. They need engineers to run this thing right? And when something breaks they come to fix it,"

Not too long after, an engineer came down to fix the pipe and with Katara freezing the man, Sokka stole the plans he had. It took him a few moments for him to look over the map and he hummed, pointing out all the mechanisms. Figuring they needed to cut through the braces of the outer shell, they left to get started. It only took them a couple of minutes for them to find the support beam, however it took them nearly a half an hour for them to be finished cutting through the support beam, but it had barely slid inches form it's starting point. A dull creaking sound could be heard, before Sokka got a large grin on his face.

"Do you hear that? We took it down! We better get out of here fast!" Sokka yelled excitedly. As they made their way to the door they stopped as the heard an announcement of a countdown to victory, meaning the one support beam they cut through was not even enough. Grabbing his head in frustration, he groaned, "Oh what the fuck?! That should have been game over 123!"

"This is bad, really bad," Katara muttered to herself as she looked more worried than her brother. And it had nothing to do with the drill, but something else...someone else. It was as if she knew he was here, watching her, coming closer. But it had to be her imagination, no one knew they were here! But the throbbing of the mark on her chest told her otherwise.

Aang gritted his teeth, before something came to mind. "Maybe we don't need to cut all the way through! Toph has been teaching me that you shouldn't give one hundred percent of your energy into any one strike. Sokka, take a fighting stance!" Aang ordered.

Sokka did as told as Aang stood in front of him. "You've got to be quick and accurate. Hit a series of point and break your opponents stance," Aang said as he struck Sokka several times. "And when he's reeling back, you deliver the final blow," he said, hitting Sokka on the head. "His own weight becomes his down fall, literally,"

Sokka fell over, before getting to his feet as Katara smiled, feeling a bit at ease. "So we just need to weaken the branches, instead of cutting all the way through," she shrugged and Sokka nodded his head with a grin, deciding to get to it.

For the next fifteen minutes, they cut through the beams halfway before stopping. "Good work Team Avatar! Now Aang just needs to...duck!" Sokka yelled as he grabbed Katara, having her hit the ground. Aang hit the deck as a stream of white flames sailed over them, as he stood he saw the familiar face of Naruto standing there. Upon looking at him, Katara froze up, and Sokka could feel his sister's fear. However he too felt his own fear as he looked into the blond's sickly yellow eyes, as did Aang. Both boys felt they were suffocating as they witnessed their deaths before their very eyes, over and over again in many different painful ways.

Katara on the other hand was quite the opposite. She wasn't seeing her death, she was seeing herself being immersed in different ways of sexual pleasure. The images of Naruto taking her in numerous different ways with a pleasured look on her face, screaming his name in joy filled her head. One would think she would be used to this since she had been having numerous dreams of hardcore and soft passionate sex played in her dreams since the day she met the handsome blond man. But no, she was still not used to it, and it showed as her eyes began to cloud over with lust and she began to drool, her panties becoming wet as well.

Aang started to shake and felt blood flow from his hands. That strange vision made him grip his staff to a point of almost breaking it. Aang slowly looked behind him, Sokka had his blade ready to slit his own throat and Katara was crying as she was molesting herself, moaning lightly. "Such weak wills," Naruto muttered as he began walking towards them. Aang began to shake his head as he did his best to stand before Naruto in a battle stance. "Don't even bother kid, you seem ready to piss yourself," Naruto laughed, "I should kill you right...now," the blond smirked as he flicked his fingers and Aang suddenly went flying to the side much to his shock.

Naruto didn't even turn to the monk as he then flicked his fingers again, causing Sokka to smash into the pillar. The blond then came before Katara and kneeled down and he wiped away her tears, "Hey there Katara, you miss me?"

"N-naruto-s-sama," Katara whimpered out as she leaned into his touch, her right mind withering away. "P-please m-make them s-stop," she pleaded as she began to suck on his thumb rather lewdly, which impressed Naruto. "P-please let Katara s-satisfy you, N-naruto-sama," Katara pleaded as Naruto removed his thumb and neared her lips and she puckered up in anticipation, as if there were hearts in her eyes.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Aang screamed out as he bashed Naruto's head with his staff, sending Naruto into another beam, causing him to break it in half. "Katara wake up! Katara!" he yelled as he shook her, the girl whispering out Naruto-sama in worry. "Katara!" he slapped her and the girl flinched before blinking and looking at Aang in confusion.

"Aa-ang?" she called and he smiled lightly before helping her up and prying Sokka off the pillar as he groaned. "W-what's going on?" she wondered.

"We need to get out of here!" he told them and the two nodded lightly as the followed after the Avatar, leaving the scene. Just as they did, Naruto pried himself from the beam and the three girls arrived, seeing the three of them seemingly split up.

"Naruto with me! We're going after the avatar. Ty lee, Mai, after the other two," Azula ordered and they all nodded, Naruto followed after Azula with a small smirk on his face. The two reached the top of the drill to see Aang cutting into the drill as fast as he could, but stopped using the falling rocks as a shield as the two sent heated streams of fire at him. Naruto gave Aang no time as he charged at him with a fierce kick, he knew that now wasn't the time to kill the Avatar, the force was whispering it in his ear. He didn't exactly like it but he trusted in the force and followed through.

Aang gulped as he jumped to avoid the deadly neck breaking kick. Azula launched a fire ball at him with Naruto following up with a back hand wave of fire. Aang bended the wall, makin a shield, that stopped the attacks, though the wall did melt a bit. It also didn't help that Naruto used earth bending to create spikes in the shield and use them against Aang. The boy backed away, getting a cut to the arm.

He began to free fall as Azula appeared below him, time slowed for Aang as two streams of fire was launched at him. Twisting his hands he fired two wind streams, deviating the attack from himself. Naruto used the air to guide him and land on the ground, while Azula glared at Aang. Naruto narrowed his eyes, "He's stalling," he muttered and ran towards Aang, up the wall.

"Stalling? Stalling for what?" Azula wondered as she raised a brow. She watched as Naruto blurred up the wall to reach Aang. However she looked back to see the metal of the drill began to rupture, her eyes widened before she felt herself being grabbed by a scowling Naruto, who vanished just as Aang...

Delivered the final strike to the drill.

* * *

"What's the big deal Hime?"

Azula scowled as she looked at Naruto with a snarl. She had done just about anything in her conquests of the earth kingdom, and other such things that she detested or disagreed with. But what she was about to do was icing on the damn cake; it didn't even matter if Ty lee and Mai were doing the same, it was still demeaning to her! "I refuse to wear that...that...abomination!" Azula exclaimed as she glared at Mai, Ty lee and Naruto as the girls were now wearing the Kyoshi warriors clothes, armor and face paint, since they did in the real Kyoshi warriors not that long ago.

"It's not that bad Azula," Naruto sighed as he crossed his arms, looking at her. "Ty lee and Mai actually had to modify theirs to accommodate for there big tits," Naruto shrugged and the girls blushed in response.

"Don't say such things Naruto," Mai grumbled as she crossed her arms on her bust and looked away while Ty lee grinned and pressed her bust against Naruto's back.

"I think it's sweet!"

"You only think it's sweet because you know Naruto is going to fuck you in that when he has the chance," Mai muttered as she looked away while Ty lee gave a sheepish giggle. Naruto gave a knowing smirk as he pulled Mai to his side and kissed her cheek, "Get off me," she grumbled but made no attempt to fight him, after all she still had yet to receive her personal Naruto time, while Ty lee and Azula had theirs almost everyday, especially Azula.

"I am the first princess of the fire nation!" Azula glared at Naruto. "I'd sooner cut my own tongue out then wear those earth kingdom shits!" Azula scowled. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose before he grabbed Azula and began dragging her away. "W-wait, where are you taking me? Naruto?!"

Mai and Ty lee raised a brow as Naruto took Azula behind some bushes. They waited for a good fifteen minutes, hearing the sound of quiet moans and whimpers, and pleading of more and faster. Mai blushed while Ty lee pouted, and after another ten minutes, Naruto appeared out of the bushes completely cool and collected while Azula looked disheveled and in a daze, her armor on backwards. "Clothes please," Naruto ordered and Mai handed the clothes to him. Naruto nodded and turned to Azula with a raised brow, "Now, what are you going to do?"

"Put on the Kyoshi warrior clothes, Naruto-sama," Azula told him in a slightly dopey and slurred tone. Naruto nodded and gestured for Ty lee to help her get them on. The girl nodded and helped Azula undress and dress.

"What will you be doing Naruto?" Mai wondered and the man gave a shrug in response as the other two looked at him as well, curious. They wondered if he had his own plans, it wouldn't be a surprise if he did.

"I will be around, when I feel the time is right, I'll show up," he answered. "I'm going to let you guys handle taking Ba sing se, I on the other hand, have some plotting, thinking and activities to take care of," he added before kissing each one of them deeply, finishing with Azula. With a smile he turned and began to walk off,

"I'll see you three soon,"

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath as he meditated in a park within the city, ignoring the sounds of children playing along with the other sounds.

Right now he was concentrating, allowing the force to flow through him to give him the strength he needed. No longer would he concentrate on the living force, no right now he was going to concentrate on something else...he was going to concentrate on the possible future. However, that would give him a headache, not to mention drive him up the wall. He was a very skilled manipulator, but he could not foresee the movements of all the pawns on the board. No, looking into the future was not going to work, he needed to create his own future, his own path. So far since he arrived he had been going with possible futures, allowing the force to give him advice as he made his manipulations.

And so far, he had been very fruitful. Azula was coming along nicely as his apprentice, once everything was settled he would work with her more on becoming a force to be reckoned with. His relationship with her was also growing into something he hadn't expected, his own feelings for the girl growing stronger by the day, it was strange, but he didn't mind it. They were similar after all.

It was also good he had Ty lee and Mai under his thumb. Ty lee would be a good subordinate for Azula in the future, while Mai would be a good diplomat. He would need to train them both as well in how to use the force in their advantage, while Ty lee used it to be aware, it would help her in combat. Mai, wasn't very combat savvy but she was good enough, though he would need to teach her more about politics and such as soon and he was able to figure out what was going on in the galaxy, such as if the republic was still standing or not. He knew where Ty lee stood when it came to a relationship, she wanted to be similar to Azula, be his queen. However, he wasn't exactly sure if he should let that happen just yet, he liked Ty lee, he did, but still. He also wasn't sure about Mai either, honestly the girl having a crush on him was a bit surprising but not exactly...he figured he would need to be spend more time with both girls before he could finalize his decision on the matter.

Naruto was also glad he had Azula on his side, because he was sure it wouldn't be long before she would be completely devoted to him, if she wasn't already. He just needed to push her a bit more, to make her accustomed to the idea of overthrowing her father, and helping her declare rule over the world. While it would be good for him to rule, he had no real interest in it, he simply wanted an army out of it that was skilled. And he was very sure he would get that, if it was Azula who was the fire lord, or even the Fire empress, or however that worked. Once she was, he would then help crush any opposing forces; not to mention he would also need to figure out a way to cancel the Avatar Cycle, or get the next avatar on their side. From what he understood, once Aang was gone, the next avatar would be a water bender. He would need to speak to Azula about this soon before any damaging moves towards the Avatar was made.

Naruto then thought about the army he would have. An army of benders would be surprising and confusing to those who opposed him when he acted to take the galaxy. However he couldn't just have an army of benders, he needed more, in fact he needed a more diverse army, an unpredictable army. Yes, that would be good, such a good idea actually. The blond took a deep breath as he moved further into his meditation. Focusing more and growing his concentration, he spread his consciousness over the entire Earth Kingdom. Thanks to the force, he was able to brush against the minds of almost every single person in the kingdom. He smiled as he brushed against the familiar mind of Azula who seemed surprise but returned the gesture, as did Ty lee, while Mai was a bit confused.

From brushing against them, Naruto learned that the three had made it to Ba Sing Se, and were currently plotting against the Dai Li and the earth king, using their Kyoshi warrior disguises to their full potential. He figured it wouldn't be too soon before they called for him and when they did he would be ready. Naruto then brushed against a few familiar minds, one that he came across first was the mind of Zuko, Azula's older brother. He could tell the teen felt something amidst but dismissed it, which let his guard down allowing Naruto delve in to the surface level of the teens mind.

He learned that the teen had moved to Ba sing se with his uncle for a new start at life, opening a new tea shop. Zuko had also went through a very tough fever that had him questioning his identity, Naruto knew it was the force at work as the boy had trouble deciding between the dark side and the light side of the force. However from what he gathered, Zuko chose the light side. However the dark side still lingered, as there was still a sense of revenge, envy, and hate within his system, geared mostly towards Ozai and some at Azula. Naruto then realized the fever had come after he had helped the Avatar free his bison when he could have either stolen it, or slayed it out of spite.

But as far as Naruto was concerned, Zuko still could fall to the dark side of the force, which he could use to his advantage. He just needed to meet with the boy personally and work his magic, and maybe with Azula's help he could convert Zuko to his side like he had hoped earlier. The boy was still an extra and wasn't exactly needed, but it would be beneficial to have him on his side. Despite not being such a prodigy as Azula, Zuko had just as much potential with the force as Azula.

Not to mention, he knew it would make Azula somewhat stronger in will if she reunited with her brother. And both would be strong in will together, if they not only confronted their mother but killed their father. Naruto could see them working side by side together now, a possible future for the two being commanders of his army. Yes, he needed to find a way of meeting with Zuko so he could at least try to bring the boy to see his side of things.

Naruto then progressed further as he brushed against the mind of the water tribe sibling, Sokka, Katara's older brother. The blond hummed as he wondered what he could do with the boy, he honestly didn't have no use for him, after the boy was too immersed in the light side of the force. If he had any use for the boy it would be breaking him, using him as an example or being a test subject. For now that's what the boy would be labeled, a test subject.

From what he understood the boy was leaving with the Avatar to go meet up with his father to help with the fire nation. How funny it would be once the Avatar was dealt with and the fire nation would proceed to take over the world, demolishing him and his father in the process. But then again, the boy was a test subject, perhaps he could use him as a torture subject, do his best to break his mind. As he delved a bit deeper he wondered what or who were important to the water tribe boy.

The blond smirked as he figured it out it was his sister, Katara, his girlfriend Suki who turned out to be one of the Kyoshi warriors that he and Azula dealt with; his father, Hakoda, the earth bending girl Toph, and the Avatar. So basically all in all, it was his friends who were important to him, how noble. Hmm, which meant it wouldn't be very hard to break the boy simply for fun. After all, his sister was practically puddy in his hand and would be once he confronted her one last time. His girlfriend was in his custody, the Avatar would be losing his life very soon, and Toph well...she was a mystery card. One he would need to solve.

Moving around a bit more, he came across Katara's mind. He smirked as he could feel the girl give a shudder of pleasure and discomfort; that was expected. After all, since he branded her he had been feeding her dreams of wild nights and random acts of passion with him, serving as his pet, as his slave. He honestly didn't have any real use for her besides his own entertainment, but even he had to admit she was a talented water bender. Perhaps once he broke her completely down, he could find use for her, maybe even Azula would find some amusement dealing with the girl.

Naruto's thoughts of using the girl a bit more than a slave were fortified as he could sense the underlying darkness in her, which was geared towards fire benders. He would have to actually delve into her mind to find the roots of this darkness, being in her dreams and having her think of him wasn't enough for a task such as that. But he had to admit, torturing the girl in such a way was fun, it was actually one of things he had been constantly doing when he was meditating. He was preparing the girl for his own needs, transforming her into the pet he desired for her to be, similar to how he did to Hinata and Sakura, as he had made them his own personal cum dumps. And when he no longer had any use for them, getting bored, he disposed of them.

He just needed a few minutes with Katara to bring out her inner self, which he altered and designed. By the time he was done, she would breathe to serve him in anyway she could, his happiness would be her life goal. Cruel? Yes, most definitely, but he couldn't be a good guy _all_ the time. Naruto then switched his attention to the Avatar, Aang. Such a naive kid, foolish as well. Naruto knew the best way of breaking him, as much fun it would be, he wanted Azula to have her fun with him. For her to feel accomplished by slaying the Avatar, and she couldn't feel accomplished if the boy wasn't willing to fight, well unless he was in his Avatar state. Maybe if he pushed him far enough in the right direction he could prove a worthy challenge of his apprentice. Hmm, that was a thought.

From what he was learning right now, the boy was heading to an air temple to meet up with a Guru that could teach him how to use the Avatar state at will. A useful skill that would be, but Naruto had a feeling that Aang wouldn't be able to use it; simply because things like that came with a cost the user wasn't willing to spend. So even though there was a chance Aang could use that skill there was also another he wouldn't be able too.

Moving on, Naruto moved to the last member of Team Avatar. The mystery card, the earth bender who was known as Toph. To his surprise, the girl seemed aware of him to the point she brushed against his own consciousness similar to Azula and Ty lee. However, despite this discovery, Naruto didn't shy away from it. The girl seemed curious but simply went on with her business, not seeming to care about him.

Naruto found it amusing as well as refreshing. This girl sure was a mystery, in fact he now knew he needed to meet her as she had piqued his curiosity with this stunt of hers. The blond could sense the similar feeling of underlying darkness within her as he did with Katara, however, she seemed to be aware of hers and even embraced hers, or accepted it. Either way, she was already a couple steps higher than Azula was when he first came across her. How interesting.

Naruto then learned that the girl was going to meet with her mother who she seemed to have a bit of issues with. Though when concerning this plan, he sensed mischief, as well as foul intent. Naruto hummed to himself in thought, as he weighed his choices of meeting this Toph and see what she was about. Deciding to think about it later, Naruto proceeded to think of how he was going to leave this planet. He needed to find the ship that crashed here with him, Azula told him east and as far as he was concerned he currently was east. Tapping into the unlimited reserves of the force, he spread his influence further, searching for the familiar feeling of the space ship, hoping he would be able to find it.

It took minutes, nearly an hour before he finally came across. He couldn't help but smirk in joy as he used the force to inspect it, it was currently far out east into the rocky mountains. As he inspected it, he was glad to see that the it was operational, it just needed a few modifications and some light fixing, but other than that it was still working pretty well, and would no doubt get him off this rock.

So, once he was done with this, he would retrieve the ship and work on it till it was fully and completely functional. And while he did that he would continue to help Azula establish her rule and his own dominance over this world. Yes, everything was going along great! He just needed to be patient a little while longer before the next move could be made. For now he was proud for how far he had came, but now was not the time to celebrate. He still had a girl to enslave, an avatar to slay, a princess to help dominate and a ship to recover. Proud, but not celebrate.

Naruto hummed to himself on what he should do next. Azula didn't seem to need him at the moment as she still needed business to handle. Perhaps he should send a clone to deal with Toph and stay here just in case Azula needed him, or the other way around. What to do...

...what to do?

* * *

"You may think you're the greatest earth bender in the world...but even you can't bend metal!"

Xin fu sat beside Yu, and was about to carry on with the carriage, however he noticed something rather strange. There was a blond man standing a few yards in front of them, directly in their path. Raising a brow, Xin fu inwardly questioned whether the man was going to move or not. After a few moments, he got annoyed and spoke, "Hey buddy! Get the hell out of the way will ya?"

Naruto gave a small amused chuckle as he began walking forward, taking his time. "You two have someone I need to speak with. Release her and I'll consider letting you leave relatively unharmed," Naruto offered but the two men only gazed at him as if he was insane.

"Look ya yellow haired monkey," Xin fu scowled at Naruto who raised a brow at the insult. "You obviously don't know who we are, but I'm going to do you a favor and tell you. My name is Xin fu! One of the greatest earth benders to ever walk this earth! And this is Yu, a earth bending Master!" Xin fu smirked. "So with that said you better move along!"

Naruto gazed at him before he sighed. No more words were spoken as Naruto suddenly delivered a spin kick. Yu gave a loud scream of horror as a flying disk of earth suddenly zipped through the hair and severed Xin fu's head. This caused blood to splatter all over Yu who couldn't help but fall out of the chariot. Naruto continued to walk on, not at all affected by the gruesome death he brought upon his victim.

"You, whatever you're name is," Naruto spoke up as he glanced to the completely stunned Yu. "I'm going to live because you didn't speak unlike your arrogant friend. So, what I want you to do is return to whoever hired you, and tell them to back off or they will be next," Naruto ordered as he waved his hand slightly. A blank look came upon Yu's face and he nodded his head in understanding. "Good, take that ostrich horse and scat," he told the man. Yu nodded again as he stood and unlatched the animal before hopping on it and taking off. This left Naruto and the metal box that Toph was no doubt in. As he walked towards it, he could hear pounding in it from inside.

Raising his eye brow he could tell that Toph was trying to break down the metal, or even bend it. And from what he was seeing, she was doing a rather good damn job at it. However, he didn't have several hours to see if she would get it, he was rather short on time. So with a wave of two fingers, he literally tore the door off of the box, flinging it to the side. "W-what the?" Toph muttered, actually surprised. "Who goes there?!"

"Easy Earth bender, I mean you no harm, I just want to talk," Naruto told her as he took a step back. Toph gave him a curious expression before she huffed and hopped out of the cage, dusting herself off. As she stood before him, Naruto had to admit the girl was quite pretty, beautiful even. It was something about her that made her beauty different from Katara yet similar to Mai. She looked to be about 15, maybe 16; and from the look at her he could tell she was pretty fit not to mention a bit busty; now he just needed too look at her from behind to see if she had a great ass to go with it.

Toph raised a brow then narrowed her eyes at him, with a curious yet annoyed expression as she 'gazed' at him. "I know you! You're that guy that Azula get away that one time!" Toph pointed out, causing Naruto to become amused. "Not to mention that aura I've felt earlier!"

Now this impressed him, "So you were aware of my force presence," Naruto assumed. Toph looked confused but nodded her head, which Naruto accepted as a plausible answer. Considering this planet knew nothing of the force, but she knew what he was referring to. "How interesting. Well Toph Beifong, as I said, I mean you no harm. I just wish to speak with you,"

"Then speak, I got things to do pal," Toph told him with a grunt. Naruto chuckled but nodded. And with a shift of his foot a decent sized house made out of earth was made around them. Toph blinked as a chair was also made for her as well just as Naruto sat in his. Figuring the guy wouldn't try to fight her, she sat down though was still curious.

"I find you interesting Toph Beifong, to the point I'm actually sitting here talking to you instead of waving you off as a nuisance or plotting a way to properly end your life," Naruto began. "You are...a mystery to me. One I haven't quite figured out yet, which is saying something considering I was able to figure out your friends in less than 15 minutes," Naruto chuckled.

"Hey, just because people think I'm an open book, doesn't mean I am," Toph shrugged, which caused Naruto to smile. "So is there something else to this? I mean you could find me interesting, but still be willing to kill me. But you haven't," Toph brought up which Naruto nodded, even more impressed.

"The aura you give is different from your friends," Naruto brought up as he tilted his head slightly. "They all have an aura of positivity, rainbows and gumdrops," he rolled his eyes and he could see Toph did as well. "But you, you seem to have a better grip on reality than they do. Why is that?"

"You really think I'm going to answer that?" Toph asked with a snort. "I mean yeah you're not trying to kill me, but that doesn't mean your not my enemy," she told him with a light frown. Naruto said nothing at first as he continued to gaze into her eyes before he spoke.

"While your past isn't as tragic as Katara's or as light as Aang's...it's still nothing to shrug off," He muttered, making her raise a brow. "You were born blind, meaning never in your life have you actually been able to see. And because of your disability, you're parents felt sorry for you and coddled you non stop, seeing as helpless," Naruto began, causing Toph to glare.

"They even went as far as making sure the world never knew of your existence which brought you extreme loneliness. But to add to it, your parents even made sure you were well mannered and proper due to their noble status. This only added to the resentment you held towards them," Naruto went on. "You've ran away from home, you've secretly snuck out numerous times and you've created this face to show the world you are tough and are not helpless,"

Toph couldn't help but become angry at Naruto's words, but it wasn't towards him. "You never had friends, never experienced the touch of a lover or the real love from a parent. It's why you jumped at the chance to join the avatar and his friends, not because you cared that the world needed saving, but because the chance to experience things you were not used too was right before you. And you didn't know whether you were going to ever get it again,"

"So you know my life story? That doesn't mean you know me!" Toph snapped. But Naruto wasn't finished, ignoring everything she just said as he continued on.

"But despite the adventures you have had with the Avatar. You still haven't gotten what you desired. You have friends but are they really your friends? Truthfully you feel even more alone than you did before," he noted which caused her to frown. "The boy you like doesn't even see you, but someone else. He doesn't consider your feelings on a matter, only to those who are truly important to him. He doesn't see you as a growing woman who he can be passionate with, only as a little girl who can't see when her feet are blinded," he continued making her flinch. "Despite the fact you are no longer under your parents supervision, you are still alone,"

"Shut up!" Toph snarled at him tears streaming down her face. "Shut up, just..." she then sobbed into her hands, angry that she was breaking down in front of him. Naruto remained silent for a few moments before he stood and made his way over to her. Toph was shocked when she felt herself stand up and a pair of arms embrace her.

"I understand your pain Toph," Naruto whispered, being truthful. "You didn't ask for any of this; but yet the world puts it on you like it's your fault," he snorted as Toph silently cried in his chest. "Everything you desire Toph, I can give it to you," he offered, which caused her to tense. "And yes, I mean _everything_. I can make you feel like you belong, I can make you feel loved, desired. I can make your boast as the strongest earthbender alive to be reality. But most importantly," he then lifted her chin up so she could 'look' at him.

"I can give you your eye sight," this made her openly gasp, as well as widen her eyes at him. "I can make it all possible, I just require one thing...do you want to hear it?" Toph bit her lip as she debated on it, but slowly she nodded her head. Naruto gave a smirk as he leaned down and whispered into her ear with a husky seductive voice.

"Your loyalty."

* * *

 **And there is the fifth chapter. I apologize it took so long. The chapter was actually pretty much done months ago, I just had to add some things and edit. But now it's all done. So I hope you guys enjoyed it. Naruto is making sure his plans are strong and healthy so when it's time...**

 **He's ready.**

 **Anyway, that's pretty much it. So see ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Fall of Ba Sing Se**

"If I sense any disloyatly, and hesitation, any weakness...I _will_ snuff it out."

There was silence from the Dai Li agents that stood before Azula who paced down the line. Once she was satisfied with her speech she waved them off, "Dismissed," she told them. Still in silence, they all filed out of the room, leaving only Azula and her two best friends.

"Impressive speech Hime," the three heard, with Azula turning around with excitement to see the man she was growing to love. Naruto had a small smirk on his face as he walked towards her, "I must say one thing I didn't have to teach you is instilling a good amount of fear," he chuckled.

"I'm surprised you're here," Azula greeted him as he stopped to stand beside Mai. "I assume your business was successful?" She asked with a raised brow. Naruto nodded his head, his smirk still in place before he leaned against the wall crossing his arms. "Good, then perhaps you can help us with this coup,"

"I'll pass," Naruto stated, causing her to blink. "You have it handled Azula, there is no reason for me to interfere in your work. However, there is something I need you to do for me," he requested. All three girls looked interested as he spoke, "The Avatar and the water tribe boy are not within the Earth Kingdom. But the girl is,"

"We know, we just apprehended her a few hours ago," Ty Lee added, earning an interested look. "And turns out Zuko and Iroh are within the city too!" She supplied, causing Naruto's smirk to widen.

"So then you are aware," he assumed with Azula nodding. "Good. I need you to capture Zuko for me and put him in his own cell. You and I are going to try and convert him," Naruto revealed causing Azula's eyes to widen. A certain fire came into her eyes, one of defiance. But before she could speak, Naruto beat her to it, "This is not up for debate Azula," Naruto said with slightly narrowed eyes making her wince.

"But Naruto, wouldn't it just be much easier if Zuko was dead?" Mai wondered. Naruto didn't answer right away as he had a staring battle with Azula. After a few moments he turned to her and spoke.

"Everything would be much easier if certain people were dead, but then there would be no fun," he snorted. He then turned to Azula, "I am not having him being converted for him to take your place Azula, I am having him converted to see if you have the skill to do it,"

"What?"

Seeing that the three girls were confused Naruto spoke, "There are going to be times where your enemy or even a neutral party would be better as your ally then dead. Zuko is one of those cases," Naruto began. "But to be able to succeed in the conversion, you must play on their dark side. And if they have a small amount of darkness, like say Avatar Aang, you need to know how to masterfully play on their darkness and that takes skill as well patience,"

"So, Zuko being converted is basically a lesson for Azula?" Ty lee asked, which Naruto nodded too. "So we really don't need Zuko on our side?"

"No, we don't. Would he be of use to us alive? Yes. But he is not essential," Naruto shook his head. "Do you understand now why, Azula?" he asked with a raised brow. To Ty Lee and Mai's surprise, Azula nodded her head and bowed low out of apology.

"I do, forgive me Naruto-sama for doubting you," Azula pleaded. Naruto didn't say anything as he walked over to Azula and made her look up at him. Grabbing her chin, he caressed her cheek lightly as he stared into her eyes.

"You are forgiven Hime, just make sure not to do it again. Or I will have to punish you, and not in the way you like," he frowned. Azula nodded her head, and gladly welcomed his kiss, returning it as well. After a few moments he pulled away and gave a small smile. "Now, you said you have the water tribe girl in custody?" Azula nodded. "Good, take me to her,"

Azula nodded and was about to do as told, but then she gained a curious expression. "What about Iroh and the Avatar?" she asked. Naruto raised a brow as he gazed into Azula's eyes and was glad he didn't find what he was looking for.

"Leave Iroh be, he will find his way to Zuko. As for the Avatar, I have no doubt that he and the water tribe boy are on their way back to save their friend. The earth bender has already been taking care of," Naruto stated. Azula nodded in understanding as she had a Dai Li agent begin to lead Naruto to Katara. "You will be notified when it is time. Also for the next few hours or so..." he turned and gazed at all three women with his sickly golden amber eyes.

"I wish to not be disturbed."

* * *

The Dai Li agent finally stopped in front of a wall, with Naruto behind him. After a moment, the agent stomped his foot and the entire wall lifted, revealing the inside. Naruto nodded his head, walking into the crystal cave. As he walked in the, the door immediately closed. The blond stopped where he was and he didn't have to wait long for Katara to appear as she turned the corner. Her eyes widened upon seeing him, her entire body going tense, while he gave her a small smile. "Evening, Katara,"

"Y-you!" she stumbled, doing her best to walk backwards, perhaps find a way to escape him. But if her mind was working properly, she would have remembered there was no way of her escaping out of the prison unless she was an earth bender, which she was not.

"No need to be afraid Katara, I'm not going to hurt you," Naruto assured with a shrug. "Unless, that's what you're into." Katara didn't find this funny even though he chuckled. "Oh come on, lighten up! Don't you think if I wanted to do something to you, I would have by now?" Katara just stared at him in response and he gave a soft sigh, "I swear," he grumbled.

"Why?" Katara demanded. Naruto raised a brow and she continued on, "Why me? Why would you pick me?! Why do you haunt my dreams? Why do you invade my thoughts? Why?!" Katara yelled out, glaring at him with heavily confused eyes. Naruto said nothing in return as she continued, "Every night, hell every time I close my eyes for too long, there you are. I can never really relax because I'm afraid I would slip away. Your voice, is always whispering in my ear? Your hand always touching and caressing my body! I..."

"It's funny how when the mind, body and heart all want the same thing, they torture their host," Naruto cut her off gently. Katara gazed at him with wide eyes and he walked towards her. As he did so, she took a step back but that was as far as she got, because her body no longer moved, and it wasn't because of Naruto's doing. Katara was now forced to look up at him as he towered over her a bit. She then flinched from his touch as he removed her robe, revealing a bit of cleavage. But he was mainly focused on the symbol he branded on her, his thumb softly rubbed over it and it sent her entire body into shivers, to the point she began to wet her panties.

"I have only went so far with you Katara," He told her honestly. "I've only fed you a total of 4 dreams in the past month or so. Yes, my presence may be around you occasionally, but I have better things to do than just focus on you all the time," he lied slightly with a chuckle. "Everything else...that is you," he smirked making her eyes widened. "Your mind can't help but think of me, it can't help but let you hear my voice, see me in your dreams dominating you," he began. "Your body hungers and aches for my touch, to the point that it can completely remember it from only two times of contact," he went on. "And your heart, it thirsts for my attention, begging for me to give you even a sliver of attention. It cries for you to seek me out. The pain you feel in your heart as of late, is because it yearns for me,"

Katara had tears beginning to trail down her face and he chuckled softly. "The three factors that make up your entire being betray you Katara. They know what it wants, you are just not accepting it. And that's okay," Naruto shrugged as he pulled away his hand. "I've quite enjoyed my time with you Katara. However all good things must come to an end," he sighed. "So, if you wish me to stop, all you have to do is ask,"

Her eyes widened from the words she just heard and processed. But instead of feeling joy and relief like she expected...she expected fear, worry, sadness, despair. Those words affected her in such a negative way, and she didn't even know why, but at the same time she did. Katara opened her mouth to speak, to tell him that she wanted him to stop. But no words came out, not even a sound. Naruto looked amused as he watched Katara continue to try and speak, but said nothing. Simply waiting for an answer; but none ever came. "Well, I can see why this is a shocking moment for you, but I'm just going to assume you wish me to stop. So I will," he shrugged. "Good day, Katara of the water tribe," he nodded, bidding her farewell. He then turned and began to walk to the entrance.

Katara felt fear grip her heart as she watched the man walk away from her. She felt the need to speak, but she didn't want too. She wanted him to assume right, and leave her alone forever; but it was as if her entire being was not going to allow that. Tis a war began within her, a war to control her voice and her mouth.

"No! Stop!"

And she didn't win.

Naruto did as told and stopped in his tracks, turning his head with a curious expression. "P-please I...I don't wish for you to s-stop!" Katara told him. Naruto turned around and she began walking towards him, albeit slowly. "I...want, I want to s-serve you N-naruto-sama!" she pleaded, steady walking towards him. Naruto watched with interest as her eyes began to cloud over and a look of lust became the dominate expression. "P-please let Katara serve you master!"

The blond stood his ground even as Katara finally made it over to him, resting her hands on his chest. "Katara will be a good slave for Naruto-sama! Please use me! Use me as much as you like Naruto-sama!" the girl begged. Naruto chuckled as he leaned down, cupping her chin.

"Do you vow to serve me and only me till death?"

"I do!"

"Do you vow to release everything you hold near and dear, to focus on brining me, your master happiness? Whether be as his soldier or as his bitch?"

"I do Master!"

"Who do you belong too?"

"Naruto-sama!"

"Who do you belong to slave?!"

"YOU NARUTO-SAMA!"

"Ya damn right," Naruto grinned darkly. When Naruto greedily kissed Katara, she basically had an orgasm right there. It also didn't help, that her master had grabbed her ass as well, roughly groping it while he also grinded a bit into her.

Naruto gave a chuckle as he then created a chair and sat down in it. Spreading his legs open, he then had Katara get on her knees. And it was almost instinctively she knew what to do; maybe it was because she had serviced him this way so many times in her dreams that it was natural she knew how to do it.

Katara managed to pull off his pants and fished out his semi-erect cock. The girl began to kiss it and lick it tenderly, until it was completely standing tall. The big long piece of meat made her drool, and she swallowed him in one smooth stroke. Naruto gave a light groan as Katara popped her head up and down, sucking like she was the most powerful vacuum in existence. He enjoyed how she worked her tongue and her hands were constantly moving up and down his shaft.

Releasing him with a wet pop, Katara took hold of his cock, using it to beat against her face. She even nuzzled against it, caressing her cheeks with it. Soon enough she returned to sucking him off once again. Naruto didn't even have to grab Katara's head to force his entire length inside of her mouth and down her throat to hit the back of it. Katara moaned around his dick happily, the vibrations of her moans stirring him even more.

Suddenly a certain feeling surged through Naruto and he stood up. Katara was caught by surprise as her master grabbed her hair and began to ram his long cock inside of her opened wide mouth. The blond bucked his hips skillfully yet violently, face fucking Katara without much care. After several moments of that, he released her, allowing her to breathe. The blond then rolled his neck and knelt down. With a wave of his hand, Katara's robe was flung away. And with a simple wave of his finger, her bindings were cut, revealing her full perky yet steady growing breasts. His eyes roamed over her dark erect nipples, before he waved his hand again and the rest of her clothes were taken off her body and flung away. He even noted how soaked her panties were, and how she was still leaking; her lower lips slowly opening and closing, anticipating and eagerly waiting for his cock.

Katara drooled with hearts in her eyes as her master took off his own shirt, revealing his godly naked glory to her. With a dark lustful look in his eyes, Naruto walked over to her and picked her up. Katara blinked, but wrapped her legs around his waist, her body tight against him. With a smirk he directed his cock to her entrance, "This might hurt," he warned. However despite the warning, Katara only felt unimaginable pleasure as he used his hold on her butt, bringing her down while thrusting his hip forward. Katara gave a scream as her virgin pussy had been stretched to the limit. Her tongue sticking out, her face set in a pure bliss expression.

Naruto gave a amused growl as he began fucking her up and down his cock, using gravity to his advantage for stronger pounding. Looking down at her bouncing tits he took one nipple in his mouth, sucking it strongly. Katara became a whimpering drooling mess, her arms wrapped around Naruto to support herself. The blonde's cock began splitting her in half as the rough pounding only increased. Releasing her nipple he roughly and sloppily kissed her, ravishing her mouth as he fucked her with zero care. He was actually giving into his lust more so than he did with Azula or even Ty Lee, as he didn't care if he broke this bitch. He just need to make sure all self control was not lost so he did not kill her, he just got his toy after all.

Naruto then got bored of the position and pulled out, making Katara moan out of disappointment. But Naruto was not through with her, as he had pushed his hands at the underside of her knees and brought her body up. Katara immediately had her third orgasm as he rammed into her pussy. It took minutes for a wave of pleasure to wash over his body, causing him to release a powerful orgasm inside of her. Due to basic animal instinct, and her entire being claiming this man as her mate and master, her walls tightened around his large cock to milk all the cum that was being stored inside of her. The thickness in her womb and walls was one she was going to greatly enjoy.

Still feeling another round within him, Naruto laid her on the ground and hovered over her. Seeing she was still somewhat conscious, he kissed her once again, his tongue dominating hers. Katara gave a muffled moan which turned Naruto even more as he became a more rough and pressed her further into the ground. Spreading her legs apart once again, he gripped her hips and plunged himself inside her again, earning a yelp.

He gave a small sigh of relief as her tight and hot walls strained against his girth. Katara's moans were music to his ears, and due to increasing his pace along with strength, those moans became screams. Screams that echoed throughout the entire prison. Katara wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist as he thrust in and out her with incredible speed. Her ass rippled while her breasts shook with each forceful thrust.

The girl couldn't keep her moans inside as Naruto worked her over with his masterful skills. He grabbed her shaking breasts and began to massage them while occasionally pinching her nipples as he continued to fuck into her. Katara let oanother scream of pleasure from being thoroughly done in by the man she now saw as her master, who was giving her the most pleasure she had ever felt. Releasing her breasts he let go of her breasts and lifted her legs up, making them shoo straight up, her feet pointing towards the ceiling. With the friction becoming stronger, Katara's cries of bliss were louder and faster, his cock constantly kissing the entrance of her womb repeatedly.

Katara tried to tell him she was cumming once again, but it only sounded like jumbled gurgles. Her fourth orgasm came around, this time causing her eyes to roll back to the back of her head when Naruto slammed against her G-spot. Her mouth stayed open as Naruto kept thrusting in and out of her, prolonging her orgasm; and the fact her walls tightened further around him made keep his movements going.

With a wet pop, Naruto pulled out. Then suddenly he pushed back in and gave a beastly roar as he released himself inside her again, shooting straight into her awaiting eager womb. Katara's entire body shuddered in response and after a few moments he pulled out, giving a sigh of relief. Of course he could go another several rounds, but he felt she had enough for her first day, plus he was satisfied.

Standing up, he found his clothes and slipped them back on before using the force to gather Katara's clothes and place them beside her. Hopefully she would wake up in a few minutes and be smart enough to put them back on. As he was about to leave he heard her give a whisper, "T-thank you, Naruto-s-sama," this caused the blond to gaze at her for a few moments before he turned and walked off...

Though he had a pleased smirk on his lips.

* * *

"Now comes the part where I double cross you. Dai Li, arrest the fire nation princess!"

There was silence, along with no movement. This amused Azula who stood before them, and confused Long Fang. He then turned towards them, "I said arrest her!" he pointed but no one moved. "What is wrong with you?!"

"They don't listen to you," he heard a male voice say. Azula and Long Fang's attention went over to Naruto who had entered the hall, walking towards them. "They listen to me," Naruto sneered causing the man to glare at Naruto, wondering who he was. "You learned the game very well, Fang. But as much as you thought you were playing, you were never even a player,"

"And just who, are you?!" Long Fang demanded with a snarl as he Dai Li moved to the side, allowing Naruto through. The blond raised a brow, and he only gave a smirk as Long Fang was suddenly forced down to one knee, bowing his head to Naruto.

"My name is not important to you, just know that I am not only your King...but your executioner as well," the blond snorted. Long Fang's eyes widened in shock, as Naruto spoke. "He wants to be a king so bad? Well bury him 6ft under, a foot from the palace steps. And make sure he has no way to earth bend,"

"W-what?! You can't do this! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Long Fang screamed as the Dai Li all made an effort to contain him and dragged him away. Naruto didn't even glance back as he walked towards Azula, the two of them now alone.

"You didn't have to do that? I had it handled," Azula told him, but Naruto shrugged in response as he pulled her closer to his body. She blushed lightly as he then moved in to kiss her which she responded too greedily and hungrily. A large part of her wanted him to fuck her on the throne, but she knew business had to be handled first.

A few minutes later, Naruto pulled away with a satisfied smile as he gazed at her. "I take it the Avatar's friends showed up?" she nodded her head. "Which ones?"

"The blind earth bender and the water tribe boy," she told him. This caused him to hum before he chuckled nodding his head. "Long Fang is taken care of, the Earth King is in custody, and the Avatar's friends are captured. What now?" Naruto gave a smirk as he grabbed her hand and began walking out the throne room. Her eyes twinkled to what he said next, and it kind of made her panties wet a bit.

"Now, we kill the Avatar."

* * *

 _ **BOOM!**_

When Aang and Iroh blew through the wall, they expected to perhaps see Zuko and Katara. However they only saw Zuko, who Iroh was glad to see, rushing to his nephew. "Uncle!" Zuko greeted before he caught sight of the Avatar and he glared at the bald boy who glared back. "What are you doing with the Avatar?!"

"Saving you that's what," Aang returned with a roll of his eyes, causing Zuko to growl and take a step towards him. However Iroh kept him back, "Do you know where Katara is or not?"

"No, I don't," Zuko said tersely. Aang groaned before he looked to Iroh who suggested he go help his friends, saying they would catch up. Bowing to Iroh, Aang took off; leaving the Uncle and Nephew. "Why uncle?"

"You're not the man you used to be," Iroh spoke up. "You are stronger, wiser and more free than you ever been." Iroh listed with a proud smile. "But now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny, it's time for you to choose, good," Iroh advised before the ground gave a powerful shake. Zuko and Iroh were caught off guard as suddenly a line of crystals were shot towards Iroh, trapping him inside.

Zuko then watched as Azula and the whiskered blond man entered the cave, causing him to glare. "I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle, but Zuko... _Prince_ Zuko, you are a lot of things. But a traitor is not it," Azula stated, with Zuko glaring at her. "Are you?"

"Release him immediately!"

"It's not too late Prince Zuko," Naruto spoke up, earning his attention. Azula glanced to Naruto, paying close to her master as he went to work. "You can still redeem yourself, hell, you can even still get your honor and revenge; which would be much sweeter than capturing the Avatar,"

Zuko gazed at Naruto curiously and in wonder while Iroh spoke, "The redepmtion they offer is not for you!" Iroh told his nephew, glaring at the two. Naruto said nothing as Azula decided to take a go.

"Why don't you let him decide Uncle?!" Azula snapped at the old man. She then sighed and turned to her older brother with a sincere look in her eyes. "I need you Zuko, I've plotted every move for this day. This glorious day of Fire Nation history, and the only way we will win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back,"

"Then you could have much more," Naruto threw in. "I know you feel it, the sense that you could be something more. Something more than just a fire nation prince, something more than a potential Fire lord, something more than a banished son," Naruto listed with Zuko narrowing his eyes. "It's faded, but it's not gone. The anger you feel, the hate inside your heart that is geared towards one person that has brought you nothing but misery since you can remember..."

Zuko gazed at Naruto with Iroh and Azula also curious. "It's not Azula, Iroh, or even the Avatar," Naruto said as he shook his head. "Your father," this caused the family to have their eyes widen. "Think about Zuko, it was your father who banished you after you spoke up for what you believed would help the very nation he was leading," Naruto reminded. "Resulting in that scar," he pointed.

"Your father is also the one who pushed Azula way more, and showed her his 'love', neglecting his son. But most importantly, wasn't it your father the one who was going to kill you because of his own insolence? And because of that, your mother fled?" He brought up. Zuko had a shocked look on his face as he looked at the ground. "It has always been your father who brought you your unhappiness. He is the reason why we are even having this conversation,"

Iroh was silent, as he couldn't help but agree with everything Naruto said. Even if he didn't want to admit it, but he was right. His brother was a complete asshole, always has been. "And you Azula," Naruto turned to her, surprising the girl. "Your father is just as much of an asshole to you as he is to Zuko. Don't you get that he is the reason why you two have always been at each others throats?"

Azula was silent as he continued, "Your father praises you and ignores Zuko. Because of that your mother connects with Zuko more, which makes you feel neglected and to hate Zuko. While Zuko is jealous of you because you have your father's attention. The root problem to all of this, is Ozai," Naruto explained. "But not to mention Hime, he has mentally tortured you for years, doing what he can to make you into his own image. But you are not Ozai!" he snapped, his eyes flashing. "You are Azula! And you! You are Zuko! You two are siblings! You obviously see how tense Iroh and Ozai's relationship is, do you want that to be you?"

Both Zuko and Azula gazed at each other with somber eyes as Naruto continued, "Why the both of you fight and struggle to gain your father's praise, for his fucked up love is confusing to me and I've lived for over a thousand years," Naruto scoffed. "Ozai is a parasite, your parasite," he pointed to the two. Naruto then focused on Zuko. "Zuko, you can be more; and I know you wish to be more. You wonder if you can, and I'm telling you, yes, you can." Naruto smiled as he stepped forward. "I can not tell you what your destiny is, no one can tell you what your destiny is, only you because you forge your own path," Naruto told him, before extending his hand to the young man.

"Join me Zuko, join us. And with my help, you and your sister can build the close sibling bond your father destroyed the moment Azula was a thought. With my help, you can be more than just the banished son wishing for daddy to love him," Naruto scoffed. "With my help you can make your print on more than just this planet, but amongst the stars." Zuko gazed at Naruto's hand as the blond said one last thing, "I can help you regain your honor, redemption, and claim your revenge. The choice is yours youngling,"

With his piece said, Naruto walked off and headed down the tunnel where Aang ran down. Azula looked towards her brother and walked towards him, she set her hand on his shoulder before following after Naruto. Iroh had frown on his face as Azula left and he looked towards Zuko who was silent...

Steady thinking about everything Naruto just said.

* * *

"Katara!"

"Aang?"

"Katara!" Aang grinned as he found his love. Katara was sitting against a crystal, looking a bit worn, her hair was even down. "Katara what's wrong?" he wondered as he made his way over to her. The girl blinked as she gave a tired smile to her friend, telling him she was just tired. Though he was curious, he didn't have a chance to call her on it as the wall had busted open. "Toph!"

"Sup Twinkle toes," Toph greeted the Avatar as she and the others made their way into the cave. "What's up with Sugar Queen?" Toph wondered as they made their way over. Aang gave a shrug of his shoulders as he helped her stand up.

"Good, you're all here," they group heard and saw Naruto along with Azula appear from the entrance of the tunnel. "Saves me the trouble of hunting you down," he smirked. Aang narrowed his eyes at Naruto before glancing to where Toph just came from, and his eyes widened to see the entire perimeter was guarded off by Dai Li. "Any chance of you escaping is zero, Avatar. So tell me, will you man up and fight, or just take your execution? The choice is yours," he shrugged.

"Why are you doing this?!" Aang wondered. "Why would you side with Azula? Wouldn't you prefer peace for everybody? That can never happen if you stop me!" Aang stated, and this earned an actual laugh from Naruto.

"Please? Do you actually think I care about this primitive planet?" Naruto scoffed. "Your goals and mine are not even within the same system Avatar," the blond snorted. "Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The force shall free me," Naruto spoke in a matter of fact tone, confusing them all. "Sith Code, now do I necessarily like them? No, but I like their code, it makes more sense," he shrugged.

"I like it as well," Azula muttered. "Would I need to follow this?" she asked her master who gave a shrug.

"You don't have too, the choice is yours," he told her and she nodded. "Anyway, from the stance you have taken Avatar, it seems you are willing to fight. Good, Azula needs a good challenge," Naruto smirked with Azula gaining her own smirk. "But before we fight, Toph?" Naruto called.

Aang and Sokka looked towards the blind girl, who took a deep breath before she walked over to Naruto, who had a small smile on his face. Aang and Sokka were both immensely confused as Toph made her way over to Naruto and a curious Azula. "Toph?! What are you doing?!" Sokka demanded. "You're not seriously about to join them are you?!" he demanded.

Toph said nothing but she stopped in the middle of the ones who thought were her friends, and Naruto. "Toph, why?" Aang asked quietly. Toph frowned deeply before giving another sigh.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her fist balling up. Naruto gave a small frown and a raise brow as he felt the force suddenly shift around her. Toph 'looked' up at Naruto and spoke, "As much as I would love to accept your offer Naruto, I can't. Those goofballs are my friends, my true friends and though we are different we click very well. I can't betray them, and I won't betray them. So I'm going to have to refuse your deal!"

With that said, Toph quickly returned back to her spot beside her friends who were more than relieved to have her back. Naruto on the other hand had a thoughtful frown, while Azula felt her master had been disrespected. But before she could speak on it by snapping at Toph, he spoke instead.

"While I can't say I'm not a bit disappointed, I understand your views. They are noble and I can respect them. And at one point in time I can even say I agreed and followed them; however times have changed and those views have as well. So I hope you know that by refusing my offer, you will die with your friends," Naruto informed. Toph only frowned but gave a nod, getting into a fighting position. "Very well then, Katara, come,"

"Yes Naruto-sama," Katara nodded as she removed herself from Aang's supporting hold. Now this completely shocked Team Avatar as Katara began to walk towards Naruto and an amused Azula.

"K-katara!" Both Sokka and Aang called. "What the fuck are you doing?!" the two repeated. Katara however didn't answer them as she still walked towards her master, still confused and angry, Aang jumped and landed right in front of Katara.

"Katara stop! What are you doing?!" he demanded. But Katara only gazed at him with a somewhat blank look in her eyes. "You're headed over to the enemy! Which so happens to be Azula and that Naruto guy! C'mon Katara! Snap out of it! Please! Sokka help me!"

"Please step aside Aang," Katara ordered in a quiet tone. But Aang refused just as Sokka grabbed her arm and began to drag her back, a determined look on his face. "Let go of me Sokka,"

"No Katara! You're obviously not in the right state of mind," Sokka told his sister. "So we are going back over there on our side, I'm going to put you on Appa and..."

"I said let go!" Katara snapped as she snatched her hand away from him. Both Sokka and Aang were stunned by this as Katara huffed and began walking towards Naruto once more. A smile came upon her face as she was about to reach him, but she was suddenly stopped due to the earth holding her feet. "Toph, let me go!"

"Sokka is right Sugar Queen! You're obviously out of your damn mind! I mean c'mon! I would have expected me to betray the group sooner than you!" Toph argued. "Blondie over there somehow made you sick in the head, and it's up to us as your friends to be your medicine!"

"Naruto-sama help me!" Katara pleaded for her master to help her get out of this mess she was in. Naruto said nothing as he gazed at Katara then towards her friends before he spoke.

"It's not my place to save you Katara. Prove to me just how much I mean to you," he ordered. Katara's eyes widened as she gazed at her master who simply raised a brow in response. Suddenly her face hardened and with a growl she waved her hand and the water from the nearby stream slammed into Toph. Aang and Sokka were now shocked as Katara then used the water to hit Aang, throwing him in the stream.

With that over with, Katara gave a huff before she continued over to her impressed master. But just as she was only a few feet away from him, her hand was grabbed and squeezed. Turning she saw it was Sokka, gazing at her with tearful eyes and a very hurt expression. "Let go," she warned quietly.

"Please Katara, don't do this," he begged quietly. A part of Katara's heart ached at seeing her brother having such an expression. She could hear in his voice how hurt he was, as well in his eyes; hoping for her to return. But that was a very small part, so small that the lust and adoration she felt for her master simply pinched it and the ache was gone.

"I said LET GO!" Katara barked as she raised her other hand and slapped Sokka as hard as she could. Her brother let go of her and Katara scowled before running over to her master so there wouldn't be any more hold ups. "Naruto-sama!" Katara greeted with a cheer as she hugged him. Azula gazed at the girl then towards Naruto who had an amused smirk. "Forgive me for being late Naruto-sama!"

"You are forgiven," Naruto informed causing her to grin. Her grin turned into one of bliss as Naruto then leaned down and gave her a deep kiss while his hand groped her ass. Just as Aang pulled himself out of the water he saw Katara greedily kiss Naruto, wrapping her arms around his neck.

And this enraged him completely.

"LET HER GO!" Aang screamed as his eyes began glowing and he sent a large condensed wave of water at Naruto. Naruto never broke away from his lustful kiss with Katara, as Azula handled Aang.

The fire bending prodigy stomped the ground, causing a blaze of fire to take place, blocking the water making it cancel out. Steam of course was formed and Azula used it to her advantage, using the force to propel herself into the air while she fired large balls of fire at Aang. The Avatar however used a wave of water to block the fireballs while she landed on a pillar of earth.

Toph however stepped in as she forced the pillar to collapse, making Azula scowl and having the force ease her way to the ground, standing between the two benders. She had a stare off with the two, pointing her fingers at them as the both had angry expressions. But before either of them could move to end Azula, a fire ball shot down at the three, placing the attention on Zuko.

Aang and Azula gazed at Zuko who glared at them both. Naruto even had a curious expression and couldn't help but smirk as Zuko fired a blast at Aang who scowled and deflected the blast with a wave of air. Azula then switched and focused on Toph firing a blast of fire at her. Toph then blocked it with a wall of earth before she pushed towards Azula, who flipped over it and lunged at Toph.

Zuko repeatedly fired blasts at Aang who deflected them with blasts of air before he released a body of air at Zuko. Zuko gave a grumble as he prepared to be hit, but he was surprised when it was dispelled, by a swift kick from Naruto. "You don't mind if I get in on this do you?" Naruto smirked. Zuko shook his head and the two focused on Aang who glared even harder.

Naruto lunged at Aang and delivered a blast of fire which was avoided, with the Avatar sending out a wind blast. Naruto ducked it just as Zuko came up to the side and fired a wave of fire at Aang. Aang blocked it with a wall of earth, but Naruto smirked as he took Aang's wall of earth, taking a big chunk of it and turned it into a spike. Aang's eyes widened as the spike was zooming towards him, with only a few seconds to block it. However, Toph disrupted the attack by bringing the spike crashing to the ground. "Keep on your toes twinkle toes!" Toph stated just as Azula came at her with a flaming whip.

Aang jumped up and released a wind punch to send Azula flying, but instead she moved herself out of the way using the force. Naruto and Zuko however both sent a wave of attacks at Aang, fire and water. Confused as to what he was supposed to do, Aang simply used the crystals to block the attack. And just as he was about to leave, he was completely caught off guard when Naruto crashed down from above with an axe kick, completely shattering the crystal and making Aang go flying.

"Aang!" Sokka called as he had finally got out of his shock. Pulling out his club, Sokka ran at Naruto who seemed to be distracted, however he gave a yelp of surprise when Zuko fired a ball of fire at him. Naruto glanced to see Azula was managing to hold her own against Toph, but he could see she was getting rather bored. So just as Toph shifted her foot to fire another wall of earth, Naruto tossed his hand and Toph was sent flying, crashing into bush of crystals. Azula glanced to Naruto before she focused on Aang who ran towards her, bringing water to crash down on her. Azula glared before cocking back her arm and throwing her hand forward.

Aang was shocked as the water suddenly was pushed away from Azula, hitting the ceiling. Could Azula water bend? Seeing that he was distracted, Naruto used it to his advantage as he delivered a kick to Aang who was sent skidding across the ground. Aang flipped backwards then upright just in time as Zuko had fired a wave of fire at him. He was going to bring up earth walls, but Toph did it for him from her position.

Zuko then cut off his attack as Aang jumped over the walls and attacked him with a large whip of water. Naruto however cut off the whip of water, and pushed himself off the ground flying in and hitting Aang with an enhanced force punch to his stomach, sending him crashing to the ground. Azula smirked before she ducked under Sokka's swing and with a scowl she used a force push, sending him slamming into a wall. Her chuckle was cut short as Iroh appeared, firing several fireballs at her; she deflected most of them or even dodged them while firing off her own. "Seems you came to play as well, eh Uncle?" Azula sneered as she was now stood beside Naruto.

Iroh didn't respond but he did notice that Toph and Aang seemed to be both a little worse for wear, but Toph was still hanging on. Aang was trying to get back up but the pain in his body was too much. Naruto hummed to himself as he suddenly had an idea of brilliance that could help him in the future concerning this avatar business. "I'm going to have to apologize Azula," Naruto told her and she looked at him. "I have business with the Avatar that needs to be dealt with, but once I'm finished you can slay him if you wish,"

Azula simply gazed at him before shrugging her shoulders, "It doesn't matter. All I care about is that the Avatar is captured or dead by the end of the day," she told him. Naruto nodded his head in understanding, even rolling his neck. "You look like you're preparing for something,"

"I am," Naruto nodded with a small smirk, "Though this has been amusing I've grown tired of this game. Make sure you Zuko pay close attention," he told her before he turned his head to Toph. "As I said Toph, I understand your views, but times have changed," Naruto frowned lightly.

"Ugh!" Toph heard and looked towards the Earth King to see that an earth spear had shot from the ground and stabbed right through the heart. The man's eyes were wide as he grabbed the earth and began to die on the spike. Toph was shocked and removed the spike but that was just enough of a distraction for Naruto shift his foot, and bring down his hands.

Toph was completely shocked when the ground underneath her suddenly turned into sand, rendering her 'sight' useless. But not to mention, she was sinking! "AH! AANG!" Toph screamed for help. Aang looked up to see that Toph was sinking, and her earth bending wasn't working.

"I'm coming Toph!" Aang stated as he dashed his way over to her, hoping that Iroh was keeping the others distracted. And the old man was, having a battle with both Zuko and Azula, holding them both off. Naruto on the other hand was completely free, and just as Aang was about to reach Toph he was stopped mid run, then thrown against a wall. The blond gave an amused chuckle before he turned to Iroh who was still fighting off Azula and Zuko.

Figuring it was really too soon kill Iroh just yet, Naruto decided to just incapacitate him. So as he deflected the fire from his niece and nephew he suddenly keeled over from Naruto punching him in the gut. Naruto then looked towards the siblings and spoke, "Right now I'm going to show you how to break someones will and incapacitate them," Naruto told them.

Azula paid quick attention while Zuko was a bit hesitant yet curious. "Observe," Naruto smirked as he pointed two fingers at Iroh who was starting to get back up. And before Zuko and Azula's very eyes, white lightning shot out from Naruto's finger tips and made contact with Iroh. The man gave a loud scream of pain as the lightning danced within and outside of his body. Naruto had a small cruel smirk on his face as he tortured Iroh and after several moments, he cut off the lightning, leaving a smoking unconscious Iroh.

He then turned around and spoke, "That is called Force Lightning, a technique you will learn once you show strong alignment with the dark side of the force," Naruto informed. "Have the Dai Li restrain him, though he won't be waking up for a little bit," he then looked towards Sokka, "Him too," he muttered. Azula nodded as she snapped for the Dai Li to follow her master's orders.

Naruto then looked back at Toph to see she had completely sunk in the quick sand. He gave a small sigh before shaking his head and looking towards Aang who finally pulled himself from his crater. He looked around to see that the entire area was still surrounded by Dai Li agents, and that Toph was gone, Sokka was barely consciousness as he was getting restrained. Iroh was completely out as he was being restrained as well. He then looked to see that the Earth King was dead, along with Bosco, Momo and Appa.

Tears began to stream from his eyes and rage to build in his heart, then he looked towards Katara to see she was standing not too far from Naruto with a dreamy look in her eyes as she gazed at the blond. Aang then turned to look at Zuko and Azula; one was impassive the other had a victorious smirk on her face. His eyes then met with Naruto's and his face contorted into one of rage.

"This is all your fault!" Aang snarled, earning a raised brow from Naruto. Aang said nothing more as he stomped his foot, earth bending a crystal shelter tent. Zuko and Azula were about to make a move but Naruto held them back, shaking his head. Aang closed his eyes, allowing the tears to fall as he started meditating.

Inside Aang's mind, a giant version of himself in the avatar state. The shelter started glowing, alerting everyone outside that Aang was entering the Avarat state. Opening his glowing eyes, he started levitating above the crowd. Azula feels the need to take the shot, but she never does as Naruto steps forward. And to her and everyone's utter surprise, the blond simply raised his hand and swung it down.

Without much effort, Aang was suddenly brought crashing to the ground. Naruto then shifts his foot and as Aang tries to get up he is suddenly bounded to the ground. His hands and feet trapped within the earth, and a brace around his neck. No matter how hard Aang tried to move, he simply couldn't, nor could he really bend. Naruto then walked towards Aang and gazes at him with a look of interest.

"Fire, air, water, earth," Naruto listed, gazing at Aang. "That is the cycle of the Avatar. And from what I gathered, the reason behind the Avatar is a spirit. A spirit that happens to have a very strong connection with the force," Naruto smirked. "How useful it would be to have my own Avatar? Very," Naruto sneered as he pressed his hand on Aang's head.

Closing his eyes, Naruto focused. Opening them, his sickly yellow became different, something much more unique; much more _divine_. His eyes, became the Rinnegan. And from the Rinnegan, both Zuko and Azula could feel an air of seriousness surround Naruto to the point it was almost suffocating. With his eyes the blond searched, and searched until he found what he was looking for; the small smile on his lips being proof. Naruto then concentrated a bit more, and as he spiritually reached further and further, Aang's face began to contort in pain. Gripping what he found, Naruto opened up his other hand and drawing the water from the air, and the use of his fire along with Yin-Yang chakra he was able to create a small pyramid.

Naruto then began to pull his arm back and Aang began to yell out in pain, his eyes widening as far as they could as well as his mouth. Everyone watched in fascination as Naruto was at work. The glowing that Aang possessed began to dim and shut off repeatedly, but it was permanently turned off when Naruto pulled out a white bluish aura. Ignoring Aang who looked completely drained and in pain, Naruto placed the aura into the open prism, stuffing it in there. After a moment or so the prism closed glowing completely. Naruto however encased the prism in black rock before he put it away somewhere safe.

The blond then looked back towards Aang and spoke, "Maybe if you hadn't run away for 100 years, this would have never happened. Or maybe, luck was just not in your favor, Aang, the Last Air bender," Naruto scoffed and he walked towards Zuko and Azula. As he was about to pass them he stopped, "I'm finished. You can do whatever you like with him. I am going to take a short nap in the palace," he informed and he began walking off. But before he left completely with Katara at his side he said one last thing,

"Oh and clean this mess up."

* * *

 **And that finishes that chapter, the longest chapter in the story. Next chapter is basically going to be a wrap up for planet Avatar and then I will move on to the next planet.**

 **So! Naruto has not only disposed of Team Avatar, but he De-Avatar'd Aang! You guys are probably can guess what he's going to do with that huh? HAHAHA! So, instead of Toph joining him, Zuko did instead? Bet you guys didn't see that one coming much huh? Well my reasoning behind that is, not everything can go his way.**

 **And again, Toph was a mystery card for him. And while he did like her, he didn't like her that much. Similar to how Toph liked Naruto was able to understand her, but her will to protect and fight for her friends was stronger. Shit just happens ya know?**

 **I kind of wonder what he is going to do with Sokka and Iroh. Plus he killed Appa and Momo! AND BOSCO! WHY?! WHY?! MUST I BE SO CRUEL! Hahaha! Damn...ah well!**

 **What else can I say? Hmm nothing really much. So anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And I'll catch ya on the next update!**

 **Later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Seizing Power**

"So...what do we do now?"

Mai looked to Ty lee as she sat by a silent brooding Zuko. Azula was at the head of the table, deep in her meditation ignoring all around her. Mai gave a sigh with a shrug, "I don't know honestly. The Avatar is dead, the Earth King is dead, Ba Sing se is the Fire nations...I mean, I don't know."

"Correction, Ba Sing Se, belongs to Azula," they all heard and looked to the opening door to see a smirking Naruto walking in, Katara trailing behind him. Ty Lee and Mai couldn't help but admire Naruto's powerful aura, even Azula and Zuko couldn't help but acknowledge his presence by looking towards him. However what made Azula have a bit of jealousy was the fact of the water tribe girl following behind her lover.

Gone was the rather modest robes of the water tribe, instead Katara was in a rather decorative bikini, that left zero to the imagination but at the same enticed those who gazed upon her long enough. The top was a bit small with the material barely covering her erect nipples; the bottom was a two piece, she wore some kind of sheer like cape but they could all see the thong she was wearing underneath. On her arms were rather decorative bracelets, and she wore a choker as well. Her hair was in a different style with two bangs framing the side of her face and a ponytail in the back. But lastly, plastered on her face was a submissive yet loving and satisfied expression.

Naruto sat down at the available seat which was directly across from Azula, Katara standing at his side. He rolled his neck as the Dai li closed the doors, once he was done he spoke. "We've had quite an eventful few days hm?" he chuckled with Ty Lee nodding agreement. "Well I believe we should wait a little bit before things somehow go wrong,"

"Wait? What are we waiting for?" Zuko wondered quietly. The blond then looked towards the two siblings and Zuko went forward. "You promised we would take down my father and the fire nation would be ours,"

"I promised no such thing," Naruto corrected which caused Zuko to glare at him, his eyes glowing a bit as he gritted his teeth. The blond returned the glare with a studious gaze, and soon enough Zuko retreated into his seat, looking away. "As I was saying, the reason we are waiting is so Ba sing se can get used to new management. But most importantly it is for you all to realize what you will be getting into,"

"What do you mean?" Mai wondered with a furrowed brow. Naruto was silent for a moment before he leaned forward and bridged his fingers together, and with them all leaning in to pay close attention, he spoke.

"Azula and Zuko crave for the throne, and they should. But the way things are set up with their father, they will never see the throne and the nation under their leadership without them taking it from him," Naruto stated. Both Zuko and Azula gazed at him then to each other as Naruto went on. "However that is only step of the plan to a grand scheme. Despite this planet being primitive it can still be of use to me, and for it to be of use to me it _all_ needs to be in my control in some way,"

This caused Azula to raise a brow while Zuko looked confused. "Once Ozai is dead, the fire nation army will be yours," Naruto reminded which they nodded. "With the Avatar no longer being a beacon of hope, there is really no one to stop you. And with my help, the world is yours. This war will end in several months time,"

"And how will that happen?" Mai wondered a bit dryly. "The war was supposed to end years ago in a few months, but here we are now. I am not doubting you Naruto, I am just curious as to what will be the difference?"

"My presence is the difference," Naruto smirked. "With constant training and education, the fire nation army will be five times better than what they are now. But most importantly, it's the leadership. You see, you all have never lived the life a true soldier, one whose name is insignificant, where their death is irrelevant, just a number added to the toll," Naruto frowned. "Yes you fight for the nation, but I bet if you died there would be some kind of honor given to your name, you will be remembered. You are not a faceless soldier in army of faceless soldiers,"

All of them couldn't help but agree, looking down at the desk as he continued. "A soldier becomes a soldier for three reasons. He loves his country, he has nothing better to do, glory. However despite these different reasons, they all ask the same question when the heat is turned up. Why are they fighting in a war they did not start?" this confused them a bit but he went on.

"Imagine I am a fire nation farmer, I have close to zero expeirence in war. I have a loving wife, and two beautiful children; I am happy, content." He told them. "Now I am living my life normally, then I hear talk about a war starting. Next thing I know, I have fire nation drafters at my door. Though I would rather not leave my family, I love my country so I leave with them and join the army willingly,"

"Years pass, and I have only been granted the chance to see my family maybe twice, three times at most? My wife is feeling lonely, my kids are growing up and feeling abandoned. I'm tired of fighting in a war that doesn't seem to end, for people who don't care about me. But I still push through because I love my country," Naruto shrugged. "However, then there is a battle, a gory deadly battle. The friends I have made die, my commanding officer dies as well, and I myself have a brush with death. But the calvary arrives and I am spared,"

The three continued to listen as Naruto went on, "As I leave my dead comrades on the battlefield I start to wonder why am I fighting in this war? Why is it that my friends had to die? Where is the fire lord? Why hasn't he been heard to charge into battle? Yes I am fighting this war for the love of my country, but he started it? Why is that we are all dying but yet he sits on his throne simply receiving reports, yet is completely safe in his castle, behind his wall of fire, sitting in his throne? Will I die in this war? Will I ever get to make love to my wife? Well I ever be the for my kids? Will ever tell them I love them one more time?"

Looking at them, he focused on Azula, "And with these thoughts, I lose morale. But I am not the only one, but other soldiers as well. They begin to question why the hell are they fighting a battle the fire lord started? Where is the fire lord and why isn't he fighting with us? And with the morale the respect and the love they once had slowly fades away until they die or the war is over," Naruto then wrinkled his nose.

"Leadership plays a big role in times of war and battle, if there is no strong confident leader, who can the soldiers depend on? Who can they look too when they feel the end is near? No one. Yes, there is the commanding officer, but then again he's just a glorified soldier. Who they look too is the true leader, the King, in this case the Fire lord," Naruto said.

"You want a strong army? You got to be an even stronger leader, and I'm not talking skill wise. You have to give your men the reasons to die in battle for you, and that's by showing them you are willing to die for them," Naruto stated. "I physically can't teach you how to be good leaders, but I can guide you. And that's what I'm going to do, especially if I want you two to be leaders in my army in the future," he then looked towards Mai, "To answer you question Mai, strong leadership will end this war. Azula and Zuko will be revered as phenomenal leaders, and they will lead the fire nation army upon each country opposing them and forcing them to bow to them. Then I will do the rest, making sure the world is in perfect harmony,"

"So the plan is, kill fire lord Ozai, get the fire nation to recognize Azula and Zuko as it's leaders, then take over the world?" Ty Lee summed up with Naruto nodding. "Oh okay, and how long till we make our move?"

Naruto frowned lightly as he turned to the siblings, "It all depends how long it takes for them to actually accept each other." He informed which caused them all too look a bit surprised. "Mai Ty Lee, sit tight I'll be back. Azula, Zuko follow," he ordered. The two frowned but did as told, standing up and following Naruto. The two siblings remained silent even as they watched Katara trail behind Naruto. They were a bit confused as after a couple of minutes of walking, they entered a room. It was quite spacious but had no furniture, it was an empty room with the floor mat taking up the whole room; both recognized it as a dojo.

Once they were inside, Naruto looked to the two of them, "You two are going to bring me issues from your states of mind," he stated. Azula raised a brow and gave a scoff, and just as she was about to say something, she felt Naruto's glare on her. The young woman remained silent, apologizing with a bow of her head. "I can feel the tension that is between you two, and it's at a high. You would think fighting the avatar together, and killing him together would bring you closer,"

Azula and Zuko gazed at each other before looking away, "But that doesn't seem to be the case, which is understandable. You put aside your differences for the moment to get the job done, professional and admirable, colored me a bit impressed." He praised lightly. "However now, there is no Avatar, and you are facing a threat that is much bigger than the Avatar ever will be in your lives. Your father,"

Naruto saw them both give different reactions, Zuko clenched his fist and Azula's eyes lowered a bit. "As I said before, he is a common reoccurring issue in your lives. A parasite that has taken joy and peace from both of you since you were born," Naruto frowned. "I am a fucked up cruel individual yes, but _never_ have I mistreated my children," he stressed which made them both look at him. "So before I send you out to deal with that issue, you are going to stay here and resolve your own issues with one another,"

"It's not going to work," Azula spoke up. Naruto looked towards her so she continued, "Zuzu here is too sensitive, he's too soft, to in touch with how he feels, making the right decisions for the greater good," Azula scoffed. Zuko scowled and stepped forward.

"It's called compassion Azula! Maybe you should try it some time, perhaps then you can actually have some real friends instead of ones who fear you!" Zuko returned which made Azula snarl at him, the two didn't even realize they were basically in each other's face. Naruto however forced them back a bit and gave a small smirk.

"You feel this anger towards each other, this rage, this hate. Embrace it, but do not focus on each other. I am not saying rid your hate, I'm saying direct it elsewhere," he advised before he snapped his fingers. Katara nodded as she left and brought a rack, on the rack was a wooden staff and a wooden sword. Katara bowed as Naruto grabbed two staffs and tossed one to each sibling, earning their attention.

"The best way for two warriors to communicate and understand each other, is through battle. Words will fall on deaf ears between you two," Naruto stated. "So until I deem you are ready, you will be locked in this room solving your issues with another. That could be a few hours, a day, or a couple of weeks. But you aren't leaving, until I am satisfied,"

"So I can beat him with this?"

"Yes, there is only two rules. No firebending, and no killing. If you firebend, you will be punished greatly. If you kill the other, I will kill you," He warned surprising Azula. "You will not be disturbed, but you will be watched. Have fun," Naruto waved as he walked off, and just as he did so the doors closed and he could hear the two siblings start to go at it. As they walked Katara spoke up,

"Naruto-sama, are you sure they will be okay?" she asked a bit quietly. Naruto however didn't seem to care as he kept walking and he gave a shrug.

"Don't know, don't really care."

* * *

"So many other systems,"

Naruto gave a deep thoughtful sigh as he opened his eyes and looked towards the starry night sky. Now that things had been able to settle down a bit, it gave him plenty of time to simply focus in his meditation, entering an even deeper level to the point his conscious was everywhere. Not only had he discovered the exact location of the ship that would take him away from the planet, but he discovered he was in a system of it's own, a system that seemed to be barely within the grasp of known space. There were several other planets within the system that were somewhat similar to this one, however had taken note of the force presence on the other planets.

It was quite impressive, and he had already started to come up with a plan on how to deal with it. He of course needed not just an army, but a grand army. A grand army that could stand against the republic and having a decent fighting chance. If did not have that, then he would once again lose. And he had never been a big fan of losing. Creating this army would take time, patience and mental work. He had all the time in the galaxy, however his patience only went so far. As for the mental work, he just needed to study his victim and figure out the best way to turn them to his side, or destroy them. Sure they were would be variables like Toph who had the potential of turning but decided not too, and he would have to destroy them just as he did her. Sad yes, but he got over it.

To lead this army he needed strong followers, strong commanders. Zuko and Azula were just two of the many commanders he would need. Already he had plans for different factions of his army, and thought at the moment those factions were unknown due to unknown variables he did have one faction that he could work on. Which meant he needed Zuko and Azula to be ready. Standing, he glanced towards the room to see an unconscious Ty Lee, Mai and Katara, the three of them naked as their bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat. Finding himself a pair of pants, he slipped them over his naked form before he found a robe and some boots. Once he was dressed he walked off, headed towards the location of Zuko and Azula.

It's been two days since he locked them in that room, and they have yet to kill each other. But while they were working on their relationship, he had been training Mai and Ty Lee with more of the force so they could be adequate and aid him or others if needed. Naruto had taken into account that Mai was not a fighter as much as Ty Lee was, however she did have political background so he would use that to his advantage when the time would come.

He training Ty Lee on the other hand to be a powerful sensor with the force. Her ability to sense vibes and such would be useful, not to mention her knowledge of the inner workings of the body was also a useful tool. He was rather impressed she was getting the hang of it more and more, and as reward he gave her sex which she was more than happy to receive .

But despite the fact he had sex with all three available girls, he wasn't as satisfied as he would be with Azula. He wondered if it had anything to do with the bond he had established with her, if so that was rather interesting. But he couldn't wait until he could get a good taste of her naked flesh, the thought of her under him as she moaned his name was making him anxious.

So he when he arrived to the door that the two siblings were in he took a deep breath. From what he heard inside, they didn't seem to be fighting, which he didn't know how to take. But he could hear that there were two heart beats, meaning they were both alive. Opening the door, he raised a brow as he saw brother and sister sitting back to back with each other. Their clothes were in rags, and their bodies were littered with bruises, cuts, welts and bumps. There was also dried blood around the dojo, staining the floors and the walls.

The two looked absolutely tired, which was understandable considering they had been at each others throats for two days without any food or water. Naruto walked in and his footsteps seemed to gain their attention as they turned their tired eyes to him as he knelt down before them. "Well?" he asked. The two were silent before Azula gave a small smile.

"We understand now," she told him a hoarse voice. The blond continued to gaze at her as she went on, "For the longest time we've been fighting each other, never paying any mind to the person who turned us against each other without our knowledge,"

"Ozai," Zuko supplied. "He's the reason why mom left, why Azula and I hated each other," he whispered. "We understand now, and we are ready for your training," Zuko admitted with Azula nodding her head slowly. Naruto continued to stare for a bit before he chuckled and gave a rather mad laugh, soon it calmed down and his sulfuric eyes gained a glint as he gazed at them.

"Rise then, my apprentices," he ordered as he stood and took a step back. Despite they were tired, starving, sore and dizzy; the two siblings stood helping each other out as they did so. And together, their own eyes gained a sulfuric tinge to them as they gazed at their master with a new goal. A new purpose.

"Yes, Master."

* * *

 **Six Months Later**

Ozai didn't understand.

His kingdom, his nation had finally began to fully prosper. The Fire Nation had finally won the 100 year long war, and it was all thanks to the help of his children. Six months ago he had been proud that his children had been able to not only claim Ba Sing Se, but slay the Avatar as well. Soon enough the Earth Kingdom had fallen under Fire Nation rule.

His children hadn't returned home once to receive their well deserved honors. Instead they simply sent messages with him, and set up plans and actions of how to claim each country. Their plans were actually brilliant, so brilliant he had supported them in anyway he could. He had sent them as many troops as they needed, and within a month they had claimed the Earth Kingdom in it's entirety, wiping out any rebels and such nuisances.

From what he heard, Azula and Zuko worked perfectly in tandem, being known as a monstrous threat to the enemy, yet morale boosting, supporting and strong commanders. They had gained the full backing of the troops, igniting a fire in their hearts that made taking over the Earth Kingdom easier. So not only were his children skilled fighters, but they were competent leaders as well.

Not even after a month or so after conquering the Earth Kingdom, he was receiving reports that towns and small kingdoms were also being taken. Either one by one, or two at a time, sometimes even three. To Ozai's surprise, within two to three months the entire west was under Fire Nation Rule. By this point he really wanted to meet with his children and praise them face to face, but they refused saying they still had much work to do.

He of course was curious about this work, and soon found out they were establishing order. This was completely understandable to him; establish order when you can because trying to do so when you have the whole map would be complete chaos. He had sent scouts and diplomats to view Zuko and Azula's progress, and he had been given reports that everything was going rather well.

There seemed to be no rebel factions or any sign of disorder. Overall, it was peaceful; which was strange to him considering that he figured Azula would be causing some kind of tyranny. However he simply let it be, satisfied by what he was being told. Then it was explained to him, they were moving to claim the Air temples which was a complete success. They had even encountered some nomads who established a home in one of the temples, whose leader was making weapons for the Fire Nation. Once some kind of deal was established, they continued on.

Then came the time to conquer the North Pole, which was home to the Northern Water Tribe. The last attempt which was made by Admiral Zhao was a complete failure, as the Avatar had gotten in the way. However, this time was not the case. From what he was told the North Pole never stood a chance considering that was when Sozin's comet took place, allowing his children to draw even more strength from the comet's passing. A few days later a message was sent to him telling him that the Northern Water tribe was no more and the North Pole had been conquered. Weeks later the South Pole followed the same fate.

Just like that, the world belonged to the Fire Nation.

What took his family before him decades to do, his own children successfully completed in a span of several months. Was he jealous? Yes, he actually was. But however he was more proud than he was jealous, it was _his_ children that completed such a task that took a century. The world was under his control now, so what did that make him? More than a Fire lord. Yes, it made him something more deserving of such a status...it made him Phoenix King! The Supreme Ruler of the World!

Such brilliance! While he ruled over the world as Phoenix King, the title of Fire Lord would be discussed between Zuko and Azula to determine who gain the title. After all, the Fire Nation still needed a leader since he would be ruling the world. After hearing that the war was now over, he demanded his children make it back home for his coronation as Phoenix King, it was important after all. He would be ruling the world from now on!

Or so he thought.

Much to his ire, Zuko and Azula still hadn't arrived to witness his coronation. However he couldn't wait any longer, he was just too excited; so he had simply planned to move along without them, it was their loss of not being able to see their father receive such a prestigious title.

It was minutes, mere minutes before he was crowned that it happened.

His Kingdom was attacked.

He had been such shock, that when he snapped out of it, he angrily demanded to know just who would dare. It couldn't have been the Avatar, he had been slain by Zuko and Azula. All his enemies had been dealt by his children. So just who the hell would dare attack him? And how were they able to seize his castle? His Kingdom? His answer came in the form of a rather godly handsome man with golden messy short length hair, sickly yellow devious eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. Ozai had witnessed his guards die with the man not even lifting a finger, they seemed to have suffocated if the pained gasps for air was any indication.

Ozai demanded who he was, and he was told his name was Naruto Uzumaki. Ozai had snarled at this Naruto Uzumaki and moved to challenge him to end him. But to his surprise and shock, Naruto would not be his opponent. Instead it was two black robed and masked individuals, whose skills easily bested his. They never said a word, but they toyed with him, they made him feel inferior, they showed him how inferior he was. Had lost the fight, kneeling before the two masked fighters while Naruto Uzumaki stood in the spot where his coronation would take place, watching with amusement. Ozai had expected the blond to talk down to him, to express how much better he was. He had expected alot of things, even death. What he didn't expect though...

Was the masked fighters to reveal themselves as Zuko and Azula.

This is where Ozai didn't understand.

His two children who he had thought gave the world to him as a gift, had bested him in fight, betraying him and their country. But no, that was not the case, the only betrayal was to him, if they could call it that. Ozai had then been told how his children had not conquered the world for him, but for themselves and their master. How it was all just a ruse to make him not suspect a thing, to let his arrogance blind his vision and block his mind.

The world didn't belong to Ozai, it belonged to them. The world was loyal to them, not him. They had established peace under the promise of taking out the very person who kept the war continuing on. Him.

Yes of course there were those who still fought, and they were made examples of, being utterly destroyed. They were not ruling the world with pure fear, but a guise of compassion and understanding. Ozai then learned that it was the very troops he had given to his children who had seized his castle, as they had pledge their allegiance to Zuko and Azula. To leaders who actually led and fought with them in battle, not a man who sat comfortably on his throne, sipping tea as he barked out orders.

His children then went on to express their hate for him, and by doing this they tortured him as painfully and as slowly as they could. He was then told that he would never become Phoenix King, the Supreme Ruler as such status belonged to someone else. Ozai was then forced to watch as Azula had lovingly christened Naruto Uzumaki has Phoenix King. Ozai had been enraged, his title, his status given to a foreigner! But the straw that broke the camel yak's back, was the fact that Naruto Uzumaki had crushed the crown helmet he muttered as silly, before burning into ash and sprinkling it on him.

It was then Ozai had made his move to kill Naruto Uzumaki. But before he could even get a foot closer to their master, but Zuko and Azula finished him off in a excruciating painful way. With the flames of their hatred for the man they once called father, they turned him into ash. Ash which soon scattered with the wind.

Ozai still didn't understand.

But it didn't matter because Ozai is dead.

* * *

 **Two Months Later**

"I'm sure how I feel about this,"

"How you feel about it doesn't really matter," Naruto honestly said with a shrug as he stood be Azula who had a frown on her face. He looked towards the girl and couldn't help admire how much she had matured a bit over the last several months. Her hair which once sat on her shoulders when down now fell to her lower back, with two chin length bangs framing the side of her face, her ceremonial bun also sitting on top of her head. Her body was expertly toned as well as much more curvy. From his training alone, Azula looked a few years older than she was.

With a smile he cupped her chin and had her look into his sapphire blue eyes that he only gave her. Azula couldn't help but have her heart flutter as well as blush as she gazed into her loves beautiful blue eyes. "But I'll be fine, I promise," Naruto smiled as he leaned down and kissed her softly to which she returned. Separating he gave a smile to her with a wink, "And when I return, we can work on that child you wish to have so much," he teased.

Azula blushed harder but she gave him a look, "Promise?" he nodded causing her to smile. "Then I'll be here waiting for you," Azula promised him giving him a loving gaze. Naruto nodded as he gave her a warm loving hug; once he pulled away he was then tackled by Ty Lee.

"I want a baby too Naruto-sama!"

"Ty Lee!" Azula snapped at her best friend who had a pout as she hugged the blond. "Get off of Naruto-sama this instant!" Azula demanded, only causing Ty Lee to stick her tongue out at her. Azula gave a angry deep breath, blue flames comically expelling from her nose.

"I'll think about it Ty-chan," Naruto responded to Ty lee with a small smile. The girl grinned at her master before she released him and gave a victory sign to an irate Azula. "Play nice you too," Naruto scolded lightly before he looked towards Mai who stood beside Zuko. Seeing that she now had his attention, Mai walked up to him and he pulled her in for a hug which she didn't refuse. "Keep them in line will ya?"

"Sure," Mai said in her usual tone but blushed as Naruto kissed her lightly, which earned a whine from Ty Lee as she didn't get a kiss. As a response Azula told her she didn't deserve a kiss, which caused the two bicker even more, making Mai sigh. "Great,"

Naruto chuckled before he looked to Zuko and gave him a nod, "I'm counting on you to keep things in order," he told his young friend who nodded with a small smile. Naruto then frowned in thought as he noticed something off, "Where's Katara?"

"I'm here, Naruto-sama!" they heard and looked to see Katara in her usual outfit running towards her master. "I'm sorry I'm late Naruto-sama, I woke up late," she stated. The blond nodded before he beckoned her forward. Katara stepped forward, a bit fearful of being punished. Once she stood in front of him, Naruto placed his hand on her head and gave a smile, surprising her as well as the others.

"I want you to take care of yourself Katara," Naruto ordered he then looked towards the others, "And I need you to make sure she is taking care of herself as well. She is carrying the future Avatar after all," he reminded and they all couldn't help but glance to Katara's still flat stomach. Though they all nodded, it was Azula having mixed feelings about it all.

Even though Katara was pregnant with the future Avatar, it wasn't Naruto's child as he had promised her if he had any children she would be the first to bare. But this didn't change the fact in a way it was Naruto's child Katara was carrying, considering it was him who started the process by implanting a decent piece of the Avatar core within her. So while he biologically was not the father, he technically was. And it was because of this Azula didn't know how to feel on the matter.

Over the last several months before they had killed Ozai, she and Naruto had gotten very close to the point she had fallen completely in love with him. And though he didn't say it often, or ever, she knew that he loved her as well. After all he did treat her much more different from Mai and Ty lee who he did have feelings for. The way he put it, was she was one of his queens. Which in her mind equaled to being his wife. Which was she was eager to birth his child so not only could she be his wife, but a mother of his children. And much to her joy, he had no qualms with her wish, her desire, her goal.

"Yes, Naruto-sama," Katara smiled genuinely as she placed her hand on her stomach. "I will take care of little Korra till you return," she said lovingly. Naruto raised a brow at the name, even questioning her about it. "Hm? Well, I just have a feeling that it's going to be a girl, and I think Korra is a good name. Either that or Kya," Katara said. Naruto smiled as he set his hand on her stomach.

"Either is fine," he said honestly before he kissed her forehead. Turning around he faced the cleaned up and perfectly operating Space ship. Rolling his neck, he had the hangar door open before turning to everyone. "Keep on your jobs everyone, I'll be back soon," Naruto winked. With that said he proceeded up the hangar and into the ship. The door closed behind him, and not much longer the engine roared to life. The ship began to lift off the ground and began going higher and higher into the air. The ship began to move forward before it began to actively fly and with a resounding boom,

Their Master headed to his next conquest.

* * *

 **Finished, that ends this chapter. Which means the Avatar portion is over, and we're moving on to the next. What will be next? I don't know! And neither do you! HA!**

 **Also, you guys keep asking me when will the Star Wars events actually take place. And I'm telling you, that there will be no active STAR WARS events for a while. This is simply build up so Naruto can form his army ya know? If you guys have a problem with it, oh well. I refuse to just throw stuff in there because it sounds good and give no background or anything to how that happened.**

 **So with that said, chapter is over, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Power of One**

"Master,"

Naruto opened his eyes from his meditation, finding himself in the middle of the forest. For a moment his mind was still trying to focus in on his surroundings, rather than the world around him. After a moment he released a calming breath and rolled his neck before he focused in front of him, his golden yellow eyes landing on the creature that stood before him looking up at him.

The creature was small, yet could be considered bigger when compared to other members of it's species. It was a dog like creature that stood straight up perfectly, nearing 4'6; It's legs and torso are colored black while it's head, lower body and tail are a dull gold color. The creature has large rounded bumps on the back of it's forepaws, while also having a black 'mask' with two appendages on either side with curious, determined, strong red eyes. Around it's neck was an orange bandanna.

This creature before him was known as Riolu, a pokemon. However Naruto had christened this Riolu as Kiba, a name that the little pokemon was all to happy to accept. With a small smile he began to stand and stretch his body, "What is it Kiba?"

"Um, I was just wondering if you had left your meditation yet," Kiba replied through telepathy. It was a trait he had taught just about all of his Pokemon, so it would make it much easier to communicate and bond with them as he went along this journey to complete his goal.

And what was this goal?

It wasn't world domination, or establishing any kind of domination over this planet. No it was much more simpler, and a bit time consuming. This goal of his, was to gain as many pokemon as he could, train them, breed them, and create an loyal army of "beasts". He had actually gotten the idea during his time with Azula before she faced off with the Avatar for the first time. This idea of his was actually brilliant considering that these pokemon each had abilities that they performed in battle.

Naruto hadn't come across this planet on accident, it was actually the force that guided him here. And he's been on this planet for about a month now, with his first hour being attacked by a group of wild Ursarings. Though he easily dispatched of the Pokemon, he was even more curious of this strange planet and for the first week or two, he learned as much as he could.

The two dominating races of this planet were humans, and pokemon. These Pokemon have an innate connection to the element-based supernatural powers and are naturally commonly captured and trained by humans. Usually this is primarily for companionship and/or to be used in popular fighting competitions. Nearly all pokemon are able to manipulate energy or matter through paranormal means, with the specifics of these abilities determined for each pokemon largely by their elemental 'type'.

He learned that most pokemon physically resemble animals, though some resemble mythical monsters, machines, ghosts, fungi, or plants with animal like facial and other features. It hasn't been clear whether most pokemon constitute natural living things, though they are often treated as living organisms; however there have been artificial creations and even mythical spirits. And surprisingly, ordinary animals are fairly rare.

Naruto had learned all of this in the region of Sinnoh, one of the planets six major regions. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Unova, Kalos and Sinnoh. He had managed to come across a well renowned Pokemon scientist known as Professor Rowan. The man had helped Naruto greatly learn what he needed to learn, and he didn't even have to manipulate the man very much.

This didn't stop Naruto from using his manipulative abilities to get him what he desired at the time. Which so happened to be currency, and Naruto had been 'given' enough to the point he wouldn't have to worry about the menial stuff that normal people had to worry about. Naruto also had Rowan give him the three pokemon he had for trainers who started their journey, which was a Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup. He was also given the most recent updated version of a pokedex; and once he felt the man had ran out of immediate use he simply twisted his mind a bit to be a minion.

He was sort of disappointed that the connection the humans had with the force on this planet was rather weak, even on Planet Avatar, which had he dubbed for convenience, it's humans had a stronger connection to the force. However Naruto discovered it wasn't the humans the force had led him too, but the Pokemon, they were the true beings with strong connection to the force. Which in hindsight worked out rather perfectly.

And due to recent deep meditation, he discovered that there were beings on this planet that had a very strong with the force that it kind of surprised him. He was sure these beings were pokemon, but for some reason there was another who was not a pokemon that gathered his attention. Their location was a bit out of his reach, but if he had to guess it would be around the Sinnoh region.

Naruto didn't plan to return to the sinnoh region till he was done with the regions leading up to it. He honestly was on a time crunch, considering that the new avatar was going to be born in another eight months or so, and he did not want to miss the birth. Even though biologically, the child was not his, it technically was. And since it that was the case, he had all intentions of being there when the baby was born, because he _never_ missed any birth of his children, whether they were with his wives or not. He might have not loved their mother, but he definitely loved them, even if they did act like brats sometimes.

"Master, your zoning out again," Kiba pointed out and Naruto blinked before he gave a light sheepish chuckle and nodded. As he stood he dusted off his outfit; a short sleeve mid collar orange zipped up jacket, with black jeans and black sneakers. A black bandana was tied around his forehead as well. He also took the liberty of getting some platinum hoops in his ears, since he had pierced them long ago. Once he was sure he was clean, he looked at his watch to see it was around noon.

"Alright, we should get going then. Where are the others?" Naruto wondered and Kiba gave a shrug making Naruto sigh. "Great," he muttered before he hummed, gaining an idea. "Pop quiz, use the force to call them," Naruto ordered. Kiba blinked as he was put on the spot but nodded his head. Closing his eyes, he focused in on himself, yet at the same time his surroundings. And within a moment he released a strong pulse that earned a nod of praise from Naruto as he felt it.

Within a minute or so, there were rustles in the bushes, as well action coming from the trees. Naruto's eyes landed on the three pokemon that appeared before him, panting a bit, most likely due to fearing they were in trouble. He had trained them to the point where running a few miles shouldn't even tire them out. Before him was the three starter pokemon, gazing up at him sheepishly. "I thought I told you three not to go far," he said in a light scolding tone.

"Um...we thought we would be back before you woke up?" the Turtwig offered with Naruto sending him a light glare, making him hide in his shell a bit. "Sorry master," he and his siblings apologized. The blond eased up on his glare and gave a sigh, waving it off.

"As long as you didn't cause too much trouble," he said and began walking, "Let's go." Relieved and excited that their master wasn't too upset, the three followed after him. As they all walked with their master, Naruto blocked out their chattering, simply focusing on the task at hand. Currently the force was being his guide, leading him to apparently what it felt as a big event that would take place soon. Honestly Naruto felt there was no real direction where he could go, so he relied on the force to deliver him to his next destination and in the meantime he trained his four pokemon.

At the moment he only had four. Kiba who was his Riolu, Turtwig which he named Kame, Piplup who was the only girl in the group, he named Aoi and Chimchar who he named Goku, due to reminding him of the Yonbi Son Goku. When he introduced himself to his pokemon, naturally they were curious yet each had a different personality which was expected.

Kame had been rather bullheaded and picked fights with Goku who simply was carefree and did his own thing. Then there was Aoi who had been the shyest of the three, being a bit scared of even him. Naruto had soon realized that dealing with these pokemon would be like dealing and raising children; he wasn't too thrilled about that considering he remembered the migraines he earned from raising his biological children, with his wives being the only reason he hadn't lost his damn mind.

But over the centuries of being locked up in a casket with zero power, one learned the virtue of patience. He had broke Kame's stubbornness towards him, as he showed the pokemon he could be even more stubborn than him. Naruto didn't have much problem with Goku except for the fact he enjoyed his fights with Kame, and liked to wander off. So Naruto had let the two fight it out, and he let Goku wander off. It only took the chimchar one time to realize his trainer had left him, and he never wandered far off again.

As for Aoi, Naruto had simply shown the young piplup he meant her no harm and showed her an amount of love higher than the other two. This caused her to open up and be less shy and within a few weeks she had partook in Kame and Goku's battles while also causing trouble with them. Among the three, it seemed Kame was the leader of them though he often battled with Chimchar for the title of leader. It was times like those Naruto wondered if he and his team had been that annoying for Kakashi. Probably.

Naruto had encountered Kiba on his way out of Sinnoh. The Riolu apparently had been abandoned by it's young trainer after losing in it's third battle. He also learned the pokemon was constantly picked on by other pokemon for being a Shiny Pokemon. So leaving Sinnoh, he had made camp and in the middle of the night Kiba had attempted to steal some of his food for his pokemon, only for Goku to battle with him, but lose.

The blond had calmed down the Riolu through the use of the force, and willingly gave him food to eat as well as bath and good rest. Goku had been irritated yet excited he lost to a wild pokemon and challenged him to battle once again, only to lose. Kame battled against Kiba as well and lost too, both pokemon embarrassed and ashamed as Naruto had watched the battles closely. He had realized the reason his pokemon had lost was because the Riolu had been relying on the force. Interested to encounter his very first force sensitive pokemon, he offered the riolu a place amongst his group.

Though it took convincing from Aoi and Goku, Kiba accepted and Naruto named him then and there. Though he was happy to be named, he was curious as to why he and his 'siblings' had names. Naruto then explained it was a way to individualize them from the rest of their species and to make them feel special. He told them to take pride in their names, like he took pride in his. While he didn't plan on naming all the pokemon he caught, he did plan on naming those who would become close to him.

Naruto also didn't keep them in their pokeballs as he felt that it would build the bond more if he let them physically travel with him. To this day, his pokemon have never seen the inside of their pokeballs since he called upon them. This was also good for sudden training, which he quite often did, keeping them on their toes. Naruto had learned that his pokemon all had a list of moves, some the same, others unique to their element. He had also witnessed several battles between trainers, and he felt that ordering his pokemon to act all the time was not only tiring but it was a weakness.

So to rid this weakness, Naruto trained them to have minds of their own on the battlefield, yet still listen to his directions when he gave them. He taught them strategy and battle tactics, as well as how to use their attacks without him even saying a word. Once he felt they were at least ready, he began to actively battle trainers so they would get used to organized battle yet still treat it as if they were battling with a wild pokemon. His pokemon have yet to lose a battle.

"Master," he heard and glanced down to Aoi who walked beside him she gave a hop, landing on his shoulder before speaking. "I was wondering, do you ever plan to get more Pokemon?" she asked. Naruto raised a brow as he then looked towards the other three who had quit their chattering. It seemed this topic was one they had been discussing for sometime among themselves and were curious for an answer.

Deciding to be honest with them, he looked forward before he spoke. "Listen here you four," he ordered and they paid even closer attention. "I do not have an ambition to become a pokemon master or champion, or anything like that," Naruto spoke causing them to blink, a bit caught off guard. "My goals deal outside of this world, it deals with something much greater. And as my Pokemon, you have been given the opportunity to join me on this...adventure of mine," he stated.

"Will we get to fight strong opponents?!" Goku wondered excitedly, drooling at the thought. Naruto chuckled and nodded his head, earning a cheer from the chimchar. "Then I'll become super strong master! I want to go on an adventure!"

"I want to go too!" Kame threw in and Naruto along with Aoi sighed as the three boys began to argue about who would be the strongest. Deciding to just leave them be he turned to Aoi so he could answer her question.

"The answer is yes Aoi, I will be getting more pokemon. A whole lot more, and as long as you can keep up and remain strong, you won't have to worry about me forgetting you," Naruto smiled as he stroked her head making her giggle a bit with a nod.

"Okay master."

* * *

"Strange,"

"Whoa! It's snowing!" Kame cheered as he danced around with a grin while Goku shivered a bit. Aoi joined in with Kame, dancing around while Kiba stood beside their master, noticing his thoughtful look.

"Master?"

Naruto didn't answer as he tried his best to think of why it was snowing in the middle of june after there had been a sudden rain that passed by very quickly. It wasn't normal in the least bit, and the only time Naruto remembered it snowing in such an opposite time was when Haku died. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he frowned as he felt a disturbance in the force. This strange weather was the action of a pokemon but the pokemon wasn't the reason for this disturbance, it was something else.

Honestly he had no idea as to what, but he could hear the force whisper in his ear to investigate and partake. Not one to deny his greatest ally's wishes, he simply nodded. "Let's go," Naruto ordered as he kept walking. His pokemon immediately followed behind him. Soon enough they found a docking bay and paid for a ferry that would take them to Shamouti island.

As they headed to the island, Naruto did some research on it, as he was pretty sure that was the place the force wished for him to go. Shamouti Island is located in the center of the Orange Archipelago, and has surrounding isles. Arshia Island, Earthia Island and Asia Island, and are connected to the balance of nature.

Apparently ancient writings from many different cultures name the area around the region as the source of all the waters of the world, and perhaps life itself. The Shamouti islands appears to be a cultural center for the Orange Archipelago because of it's many island holidays. From what he was gathering, it's annual legend festival was to take place very soon. He learned that the locals perform a ceremony honoring the prophesied chosen one that would tame the birds of legend, Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos, should they release their might on the world.

Naruto placed his bets that someone or something disturbed one of these birds, being the disturbance. He was sure it was most likely someone, as humans always have been greedy and to curious for their own damn good. But then again, he shouldn't be one to talk much considering what his goal is.

"Master," he heard and looked towards Kiba who had a frown on his face. "This feeling I..."

"Yeah, I feel it too," Naruto nodded his head. "Not to worry, we'll be taking care of it very soon," he told Kiba. The pokemon nodded his head as he looked towards the sky, but his attention was soon given to Naruto who spoke up. "Listen you four," he called his pokemon. "I have a feeling things might get a bit intense very soon, so I need you all to be on your A-game, understand?" Naruto warned with all of them nodding in understanding.

"Yes Master!"

* * *

"Pokemon trainer?!"

Naruto and his pokemon stopped as they got off the ferry, then looked not too far from the docks to see a group of people in tribal wear as they surrounded some teenagers who seemed to get off a ferry as well. Naruto could assume the people in the tribal wear were the villagers, and they cheered, doing a little dance as well.

Against his better judgment, he decided what the hubbub was about and headed over in that direction. As he did so, one person wearing a blue mask walked through the crowd, "The ancient legend has prepared us of your arrival and only you along with the guardian of the waters vanquish the great titans of fire, ice and lightning!" the person stated before he lifted off his mask revealing an old man. "Our future is in your hands, oh chosen one,"

"Because he happens to be the first pokemon trainer you see, he's the chosen one?" Naruto voiced, earning everyone's attention of him and his pokemon, Aoi sitting on his shoulder. Naruto himself looked over the three teens, not finding much special about them besides the girl who was actually kind of cute. They looked to be in their early to mid teens, giving Naruto a look of curiosity. "I'm a pokemon trainer as well, does that mean I could be apart of this great prophecy?"

"Who are you?" the girl wondered curiously, though she couldn't help but be fascinated by the pokemon, never seeing them before.

"I'm Naruto, and I'm curious to learn more about this…legend of yours," he smirked lightly and the old man gave a chuckle as he scratched his cheek a bit.

"Hehe, no need to take it so seriously really, it's just for the tourists," This made Naruto hum, accepting it for the time being. But he knew better, so his smirk just widened a bit. Naruto's attention however went to the young girl that walked up to him, looking him over.

"This one will do!" Melody grinned as she appreciated Naruto's ruggedly handsome looks with the blond raising a brow. "Here's your traditional welcome kiss!" Melody said as she tiptoed and kissed Naruto's cheek, with the blond paying it no mind. "I'll be more than glad to play for you at the festival, it starts at eight, hope to see you there!" Melody winked as she walked off.

Naruto simply gazed after her before his attention was given to the crowd that now surrounded him, "We have found our chosen one!" the old man announced with the crowd cheering and Naruto followed them up to the village along with the other trainers. He learned that they went by Ash, Misty and Tracey, and were currently traveling around the region with Ash as he got his gym badges.

The three were more than excited to learn about his pokemon, getting their information from their pokedex. Naruto was slightly amused and decided to simply play it cool, the force telling him he could complete his goals with Ash being in his presence. It didn't take long for the festival to start, and Naruto noted his Pokemon seemed to be enjoying themselves as the group were going to a private hall.

His pokemon began playing around with the other pokemon while he sat and ate with the other trainers. He harmlessly told them of his journey through Sinnoh to the Shimouti islands, expressing he had a feeling he belonged here. Naruto then learned that Misty was a gym leader, and showed interest in her which made her a bit anxious. In no way was Naruto trying to seduce her, she was cute yes, but she wasn't really the type he would go for.

As he talked with Ash, Naruto had a small sense of nostalgia; not able to help to compare Ash with his younger self. A bit brash, outgoing and with heart; he honestly didn't know how to feel about it, so he decided not to pay it much mind. Attention was soon given to a melody that even Naruto couldn't help but enjoy as it came from a flute. Eyes traveled across the room, hitting the stage as Melody in a ceremonial dress leaped out on stage, playing the instrument.

Naruto noted how captivated the pokemon were, and he watched as Melody danced around while playing, not missing a note. The song played for a few more moments before she leapt off stage and headed to their table, "Hear thee all! From the trio of islands ancient spheres shall you take for between life and death, all the difference you'll make!" she announced before falling on her knees before Naruto, gazing at him. "Oh chosen one! You must climb to the shrine, right what is wrong and the world will be healed by the guardian's song!"

The blond hummed in understanding, "My guess is I need to get three spheres, one from each island and bring them here then?" a nod was his answer. "Doesn't sound too difficult," he muttered. "When do I start?" the sooner he got started, the sooner he could have the chance of interacting with the three legendary birds.

"Oh there's no rush! You have all day tomorrow! Tonight is for the party," Melody smiled at him. "Stay, have some fun, eat, drink!" Melody urged with Naruto looking to his pokemon, who looked restless and were basically begging him to get started. They were excited. Good.

"As nice as that sounds, I'm more ready to get started now. After all I am the chosen one, no?" he smirked, his attention then went to Maren who had a grin as she walked up to his table.

"I like your spirit Naruto! We can take my boat!"

* * *

"The storm is over!"

"Yeah, but the sea keeps getting rougher!"

Naruto remained silent as he stood stock still on the boat, as Maren steered and Ash did his best to hold on. Naruto had welcomed the others to come, not minding their presence, Misty and Tracy had stayed behind, wanting to relax a bit. Naruto glanced over to his pokemon who were trying to stay just as still as him, but were failing quite a bit. Kame looked a bit seasick as Aoi comforted him, while Kiba held on to Goku who held on to the railing.

This weather pattern was not natural, in fact it seemed as if nature was thrown off balance. Naruto narrowed his eyes a bit, as he was starting to believe that someone had really in fact disrupted the balance of power. How annoying. It was also annoying how bumpy their ride was going, as they avoided lots of rocks and even were in mid air for several moments. Soon enough they were sent flying again, landing on ground with a slide.

Once the boat had stopped, Naruto hopped off and gave a small frown at the long valley before them. Naruto then raised a brow as Pikachu took off with Ash following him. "Master," he heard Kiba call and the blond noticed how his pokemon were more anxious and he nodded, letting them follow after Pikachu. Gladly they followed with Naruto not to far behind.

The trip was actually shorter than Naruto thought originally, as it was a ten to fifteen minute jog, and when they reached the end there was some kind of shrine waiting for them. Naruto walked up to it as the pokemon studied it, Ash having a curious frown, "What is that thing?" he wondered. Naruto didn't answer as he walked up to the alter to see the red sphere being held in the statue of a bird.

"It's one of the ancient sphere," Naruto supplied as he reached for it and grabbed it. With a bit of force, he pulled it out of the holding. He looked around, waiting for something to happen. But only the wind blew, so he nodded to himself and kept on though his attention was given to the sphere as a flame appeared inside of it. "It's reacting," he said quietly before putting it in his pocket.

As they continued on, Ash was about to ask a question but their attention was given to another voice which was quite nasally and whiny. "Guess who Pikachu!" Looking up, they were all were greeted to the sight of two people and a bipedal cat. Naruto noted these two looked to be in their early to mid twenties and the cat was a Meowth.

"Prepare for more trouble than you've ever seen!" the woman started.

"And make it double, we're on the big screen!" The man added.

"I'll have to catch this on video then!" Ash stated, causing the three to stumble surprised. "We're kind of in a hurry! The weather is looking bad!" Ash pointed out causing the three to look around.

"Who are these fools?"

"Team Rocket, that's Jesse and James, and the Meowth,"

"Hm," Naruto muttered. "They seem like they are going to be a problem. Kiba,"

"Yes Master!" Kiba nodded and was about to attack but his attention was given to speed boat that appeared behind Team Rocket. The trio fled, getting out of the way just as it came sliding down the steps towards them. Naruto however stopped it from crushing his Pokemon with the force, though he made no moves or anything.

"Well I hope you're happy Mr. Hero!" Melody scoffed at Naruto as she, Misty and Tracey sat in the boat. "If you just stayed at the party like I told you too, you wouldn't be stranded out here." Naruto chuckled in response, he would have managed. However he sensed danger, and looked up as he heard the sounds of lightning and along with him, they all saw the legendary pokemon Zapdos fly above them, discharging electricity. Bolts of lightning rained down upon them and Ash along with Pikachu ran to hide while Naruto and his pokemon stayed put as they watched the bird fly off, before coming right back, headed towards them.

Naruto hummed as he wondered how he should handle it, for now he ordered his pokemon to get out of the way, didn't need them getting hurt if they didn't need too. Naruto moved out of the way too as Zapdos swooped down, then headed for the shrine where it sat down. He raised a curious brow as the entire area glowed blue, and he felt the slight shift in gravity. He watched as Zapdos squawked and Naruto took a deep breath, connecting his mind with the force.

" _MOLTRES_!"

Naruto winced slightly as he opened his eyes to gaze at Zapdos who was calling for Moltres. Naruto hummed as Pikachu began to zap Zapdos who finally was giving his attention to Pikachu and discharged more electricity. " _Moltres is no more! So now I shall claim fire island from this day forward! Lightning shall rule!_ " Zapdos declared with squawks.

The blond chuckled, understanding what was going on. The balance was off, and Zapdos was taking this chance of Moltres' disappearance to gain more power. He was going to respond to the pokemon, but his eyes looked around to see that the lightning was suddenly being pulled away then up. Zapdos turned and looked to see kind floating fortress. Naruto watched in pure interest as Zapdos ran out of power for the moment before flying towards the fortress which released some kind of mechanism that was probably intended to capture Zapdos.

While he himself was intending to make the three birds his allies, he needed to gauge this threat. Not to mention, saving the birds from capture would make them more willing to listen to him. Naruto then noticed the strange mechanism surround them, and shock them a bit, grabbing the entire group in it's hold and taking them to the fortress.

Soon enough they were all caged up together and Naruto didn't care for the tight space but he kept it to himself. Right now he was just interested in the conversation Zapdos and Moltres were having, talking about their capture and trying to figure out what was going on. Then he noticed the tablet that was right in front of them and Melody read it aloud, "Disturb not the harmony of Ice, Fire and Lightning, unless destruction be reaped upon the world of which they clash," she then hummed in thought and she gave her attention to the man that came before them from a fancy elevator, sitting in a chair.

Looking at him, Naruto already wanted to kill him. So it would wait for now. "Well this certainly is a pleasure, though an unexpected one," the man chuckled as he had a smug smile on his face. "What do you think? Moltres the bird of fire, and Zapdos the bird of lightning. Of course without Articuno, it is not a complete set but…"

"That's disgusting!" Misty yelled out. "The way you talk it's like pokemon are just things to collect like dolls or stamps!" Ash growled as he glared at the man, "What kind of trainer are you?" Misty demanded.

"I'm afraid I'm not a trainer young lady, I am Lawrence the third, and I am merely, a collector," the man grinned. "I began my collection with a Mew card, and now I have all this," he smirked, gesturing to all around him. "Legendary Pokemon have always been my passion, and soon my collection itself will be legendary," Lawrence said as they were all released.

Suddenly a hologram of Articuno appeared before Lawrence, informing him that the pokemon was in due course. Lawrence sat back down in his seat, "And now you'll have to excuse me," and with that he left with Naruto rolling his eyes.

"He's really not that smart," Naruto muttered as he dusted himself off then walked over to the tablet. He read it himself and hummed, "The legend may be coming true, and if that's the case intelligent life may be destroyed." Naruto then looked to the two pokemon who looked to be napping. " _Zapdos, Moltres_ ," he spoke up, using his connection with the force to connect with their minds.

The two Pokemon opened their eyes and looked towards the humans, and they then focused on Naruto as the strange power was coming from him. " _Good you two are awake. Look, I'm going to set you free,_ " he said through the connection. " _However in return, I request your loyalty,_ "

" _Absolutely not_!" Zapdos surprising booming voice responded as he glared at Naruto. " _Trade my freedom to be a servant of a lowly human?! Do you not know who I am boy_?!"

" _Oh calm down Zapdos_ ," Moltres responded in a feminine voice, which didn't surprise Naruto much. She was much more calm and smooth than Zapdos who seemed irate. " _What freedom you have brother? Didn't you hear the human when he said we are apart of his collection_?"

" _Silence sister_!" Zapdos growled at the pokemon who rolled her eyes. " _Unlike you, I have been plotting my escape_ ,"

" _Yeah? And how's that going for you?_ " Naruto quipped, earning a glare from the bird.

" _Peachy_ ," Zapdos grumbled. " _Say I can't get myself out. Why would I want to trade being in one collection, for another? Aren't you a trainer? Don't you capture my fellow brethren for your amusement?_ "

" _He does have a point_ ," Moltres brought up with Naruto glancing between the two. " _Though I can obviously see you are no ordinary human, still, you are human who demands obedience_ ,"

" _Don't you_?" Naruto questioned with a raised brow causing both pokemon to halt a bit. " _Yes I may appear to be human, but I far surpass any being on this planet. As for your question concerning the collection, I do not wish to keep you caged up at all times_ ," Naruto informed. " _You will have your choice to roam free, however, when I call for you, I expect full co-operation_ ,"

" _I do not sense deceit in his words brother_ ," Moltres muttered with Zapdos snorting. " _Very well, human, I agree to your terms. My freedom in exchange for my loyalty_ ," Moltres agreed. " _Do you have a name, human that superior to all_?"

" _Yes. You make call me Naruto Uzumaki. I would also like to point out that you are Legendary Pokemon, the top notch bosses of this world. I do not wish to treat you as my servant, but as my equal and maybe down the line, friends_." Naruto smiled truly with Moltres giving something akin to a smile.

" _I would like that, Naruto_ ," Moltres bowed her head. Naruto bowed his own head out of respect before they both turned to Zapdos who was glaring holes into a wall, " _Brother? What say you_?"

" _Fine, I agree or whatever_ ," Zapdos grumbled. Naruto nodded his head in understanding, a smile on his face as he couldn't help but compare the bird to Kurama. " _Now get us out of here! I need to stretch,_ "

" _Very well_ ," Naruto smirked as he then looked to the group who had been curious to what he was doing. "Stand back," he ordered and they all nodded, stepping away from the two legendary's. Naruto focused on Moltres first, holding out his hands and with the force aiding him and as his weapon, he slowly balled his fists and pulled his hands away. Instantly, the cage Moltres was in was severed, freeing the pokemon. Naruto then turned to Zapdos and did the same, freeing the pokemon within moments.

"Whoa!" everyone gawked from seeing Naruto's actions. Zapdos and Moltres stretched their wings before nodding and looking to Naruto, who awaited his orders. Naruto smiled lightly before he looked around.

"Destroy this stupid fortress, it'll stop Articuno from being captured," he informed. The two nodded their heads and blasted their way out of the building, heading outside to destroy the fortress. "We need to find a way out of here before we crash along with it," he muttered but soon he saw that they were making their way towards lightning island. Once they crashed, a bridge was made for them to the ground and they all took it down. Kame and Aoi rode Naruto's shoulders while Kiba and Goku ran beside him.

Within moments the hill became straight and Naruto grabbed his two pokemon before landing on the ground safely. Setting them down, he gave his attention to Goku who found something, "Master!" he called. The blond looked towards him and saw the chimchar was holding the sphere of lightning. Taking it with a nod, he pocketed before he looked to the sky to see the three bird siblings were fighting with one another.

"Naruto! C'mon!" he heard and saw Misty waving for him to follow as they all found a boat. Naruto looked back towards the birds before heading towards the moving boat that was heading down stream. With a successful leap, he and his pokemon landed on the boat. Heading downstream though, caused them to fall off a waterfall, and they free fell, about to roughly hit the water below. Naruto however was going to soften the blow but before he could they were saved by a tornado of water.

"What's that sound?" Melody wondered as they all heard what sounded like a whale cry but it was something different. They rode the tornado for a good few minutes as it made it's way down the area of ice before throwing off, and they landed on land. But they weren't safe as the boat was beginning to tip over and they made sure to jump off. Turning their heads, they saw a Slowking, seemingly waiting for them.

"Take the treasure, and put it there," The Slowking spoke, pointing to the shrine, even catching Naruto off guard a bit. However he shook his head and walked forward placing the two spheres he had in their respective slots. "So, you're Naruto," the Slowking greeted from behind Naruto, who glanced to him. "You're one treasure short."

Before he could respond, his attention was given to the siblings who were bringing their battle closer to them. Having enough, he stepped forward but Ash beat him to it, telling them to cut it out. However their combined attack created an explosion that would have harmed Ash, but the tornado pillar of water blocked it off and caught the three siblings in it's path. From it, they all saw a large creature swim within it, Naruto narrowing his eyes as he felt the Force was rather concentrated with this being.

From the water tornado, a large white bird-dino looking pokemon burst from it. "The great guardian! Lugia!" Slowking gawked. Naruto seemed impressed as well, as Lugia gazed at the three birds who had paused their fighting. It then sounded it's voice and Naruto recognized it to be the melody that Melody had played earlier. Naruto frowned as the three siblings fired at Lugia who effortlessly and gracefully dodged their attacks.

Lugia dove into the water, then came back out as the tornado, but Articuno froze it. This didn't stop Lugia at all, as it shattered the ice, with a burst of power. The three continued to chase Lugia, teaming up against it and sending a combined attack. Lugia simply countered, and the battle continued.

"Though the guardian of the sea shall rise to conquer and cease the fighting, alone it's song will fail. Thus the earth shall turn to ash," Melody said with Naruto humming to himself. He gave a frown as Lugia was hit by their combined attack and crashed into the water, and they sealed up the whole before returning to their bickering.

"Master look!" Kame pointed out with his friends and Naruto looked to see the hundreds of Pokemon that were present. Naruto then looked to the bickering legendary's and huffed, he disliked saving the world, it made him a hero when he clearly wasn't. But he needed to do what was necessary to get the results he desired.

"Melody, can you play the song for me? I need to get Lugia's attention," Naruto stated, using the force as well. Melody nodded and started to play the song with Naruto waiting at the edge. It didn't take long for Lugia to burst from the water in a colorful blast of water.

"The song! The song has restored my strength!" Lugia spoke aloud as he gazed upon them. "But it alone can not bring harmony to the three warring ones."

"So we need to get the ice sphere then so they can harmonize," Naruto spoke earning a nod of agreement from Lugia. "Then lets get going," Naruto ordered to Lugia who nodded. "You four stay here, I'll be back," he told his Pokemon before he hopped on the back of Lugia who then took off. As the two headed in that direction, Naruto pressed his hand against Lugia's back and focused.

Lugia seem to take notice of they psychic bond Naruto was trying to form, interesting him. "You…are different from others," Lugia pointed out with Naruto giving a nod as he peeked an eye open. "Very well, I shall accept your partnership, Naruto Uzumaki," Lugia told him and the blond nodded before he took note of the fact the three birds were about to attack.

"Enough!" Naruto growled as they sent blasts towards him and Lugia. However easily he repelled them with Shinra tensei. Naruto then clapped his hands together and suddenly pillars of water broke through the ice floor, slamming into the pokemon who tried to dodge. "I should have marked those two when I had the chance," he muttered to himself. Guess he would have to discipline them the hard way. Making another hand sign, from the pillars of water they dodged, water dragons shot towards them, catching them by surprise.

"Your powers are strange, yet powerful," Lugia noted with Naruto smirking as he took note of Articuno firing an ice beam at him. Puffing up his cheeks, Naruto cocked back his head and spewed out a stream of lava which easily melted Articuno's ice and took the pokemon by surprise as it was hit and crashed into the water. Naruto then spun around as he managed to grab Zapdos' lightning bolt and he smirked as he caught Moltres' fire ball, spinning around he launched the two attacks back respectively.

The lightning bolt turned black, zapped Moltres, and the white fireball smashed against Zapdos; causing the two pokemon to fall from the sky. Turning back around, Naruto saw they had approached Ice island, and he jumped off Lugia's back, landed at the shrine. He then walked over to it and grabbed the sphere, pulling it free with a good tug. Looking his hand to see it had lit up, he placed it in his pocket then hopped back on Lugia's back.

With the task done, they headed back to the island and Naruto was a bit glad that neither of the birds attacked them, meaning he had did a bit of damage. However he noticed something coming towards them, and realized they had been fired from the ship. Knowing they were the cage pieces to capture Lugia, Naruto sneered, blowing them back with Shinra Tensei. The blond then turned around to face the fortress which was still crash landed.

Naruto pointed two fingers at the fortress, calling upon his power. Black lightning buzzed around his hand, crawling up his fingers before creating a ball of energy. "Imari," Naruto voiced as the ball fired off from his finger tips headed towards the fortress. He turned back around, and gave a smirk as he heard the explosion that surely destroyed the fortress and killed Lawrence the third. Annoying prick.

"You made it!" Ash grinned as Naruto hopped off Lugia's back and headed to the shrine with a nod. "You have it right?" Ash asked with Naruto giving a small smirk as he showed the sphere to them. Reaching the shrine, Naruto placed it in it's spot between the other two spheres. They began to glow, then there was a green light, and Naruto looked down to see the ground had green glowing runes. The snow melted and glowing water spilled from the shrine and spread to the pillars causing them to glow.

"Melody," Naruto called and Melody nodded as she walked up to the shine and began to play the song. Each pillar glowed with each note and the sky began to clear up and Naruto himself could feel the balance being restored. The water spilled over and began to restore the battle torn land. Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos danced in the sky along with Lugia; and a large bridge of water formed overhead, which was quite an amazing sight to see as the pokemon returned back to where they came.

Soon enough, all four legendary's stood before Naruto who looked up at them with a thoughtful expression. Moltres and Lugia were the first to bow their heads, following with a seemingly reluctant Zapdos. Articuno, bowed it's head as well, " _You bested us three in combat, which is unheard of_ ," Articuno said in a feminine tone, sound a little regal in Naruto's opinion. " _We acknowledge your strength as our superior, and our master. We would be honored to serve you, Naruto Uzumaki_ ,"

Naruto gazed upon them before he gave a small smile, " _As I told Moltres and Zapdos. I don't want you to serve under me, I want you to fight beside me as equals. I hope now, we are at a better understanding?_ " the three birds nodded and Naruto smiled. " _I will not sully you, by capturing you, but as our sign of patnership, I will mark you_ ," Naruto informed as he laid his hand on each of their heads, leaving behind a the Uzumaki spiral. It glowed bright before it disappeared altogether. " _Now go, enjoy your freedom_. _I will call for you when the need arises_ ," they four nodded with small smiles before they flew off towards their islands with Lugia on standby.

"Master?" he heard and looked to his Pokemon, Kiba stepping up first. "What do we do now?" he wondered curiously with his siblings. Naruto gazed at them for several moments then he looked towards the sky and he gave a small smirk.

"We keep going, till I'm satisfied," he told them honestly before turning to Ash and his friends who were amazed at what just transpired. "Ash, you seem to be a capable trainer. I have a feeling we will cross paths often. Next time we meet, lets have a proper battle ne?" he offered with Ash blinking and giving a nod with a smile.

"Yeah! That sounds great!" Ash grinned and the blond gave a nostalgic smile as he looked to Team Rocket and hummed quietly to himself. The impression he was given from them was comic relief, but even comic relief could be utilized to be something better. He would have to give it more time and study them more. However his attention was on that R, as well as the name Team Rocket. Interesting. Stuffing his hands in his pockets Naruto turned to Lugia and began walking towards his newest pokemon. He glanced to his four and gave a welcoming nod,

"Come, we have things to do."

"Right Master!"

* * *

 **Yo! I'm back with this story. At first I was stuck, but then I got my mojo back for it. So right now, the world is Pokemon! It will probably be several chapters, most of it time skips since Naruto's focus isn't on gym badges, more along the line of getting strong pokemon to fight for him when it's time.**

 **I also made this chapter rather long, since I've been away from it for a couple of months. So I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: The Dragon King**

"D-damn! How?"

"I warned you," Naruto gave a smirk as his Quilava crossed his arms with a small huff of annoyance. The blond was currently gazing a young man who held an angry vibe about him. He stood at 5'10 with a slender form, shoulder length crimson hair, pale skin and dark eyes, a natural scowl on his face. He wore a long black sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans and sneakers. He recalled his Croconaw which was knocked unconscious. "I've train my pokemon to surpass their limits," he then looked to Quilava, giving him a nod. "But you were amusing, so next time you think you can win, hit me up,"

With that said, Naruto turned around, beginning to walk off, Quilava, Kiba and his Gardevoir, Hime following beside him. Naruto didn't know the kids name, nor did he care, he would remember him with that dark look in his eyes and that hair. Weren't too many people with hair like that. As he walked the blond hummed to himself, thinking of all the things that had transpired in the last month.

For one thing, he had quite the amount of Pokemon. However the only ones traveling with him were Kiba who was now a Lucario and Hime, as they were closest to him along with Quilava, his most recent Pokemon. All of his pokemon were close to him, but these two were the strongest force sensitive pokemon. He didn't store his other pokemon in the computer or keep them in pokeballs, all of them were doing their own thing, having the freedom most if not all pokemon with a trainer did not know. When Naruto needed them, he would summon them, thank them for their time, then return them if they wished to go back.

When it was time for training, he called upon them and gave them the strict training they needed. Though all of his pokemon received the training along the same lines, he also trained them individually that would work best with their personality, and their individual skill stats. Some were faster than others, some stronger, some more defensive, and he trained them to cover all bases. Not to mention the meals he prepared for them which consisted of all kinds of berries, and medicines helped them grow stronger. Naruto was pretty sure if he could apply levels to his pokemon; with the exception of Quilava whohe figured would be around the mid twenties, the lowelest level would be sixty, with the two beside him being one hundred along with several others.

All Naruto did was train, battle and gain more allies. He had even gone against his original thoughts of skipping gyms, but he used them as a way to test his Pokemon's skills. There were few close calls, but to this day he still had never lost a battle. He even apparently started making a name for himself because of this. The Orange Sage. Naruto didn't exactly know how he got that name, but apparently people were aware of his bond with Pokemon and nature itself. It was also a known fact he didn't own any pokeballs. His name had spread like wild fire across the regions due to his actions with the Legendary Birds a month back.

So at this point he was had some kind of fame going on, as people recognized him and usually demanded to battle. In some cases it was more…lustful encounters. Naruto wasn't sure how many Nurse Joys and Officer Jenny's he's slept with, but was surprised to know that each one was different despite basically being the same person. He had even slept with a few gym leaders and coordinators. Without even meaning too he had made a name for himself.

And at the moment, he was making his way through Johto, planning to make his way to Sinnoh. For the past hour or so, he had kicked everyone's ass in Sprout tower, deciding to get his Quilava some training. Then he met that kid who challenged him and he kicked his ass too. Now he was heading to gym leader of Violet city. Walking in Naruto saw that who he figured was the Gym leader, was waiting for him, reading a book.

Noticing him, the young man smiled at Naruto, "I recognize you, Naruto Uzumaki, The Orange Sage," he greeted with Naruto giving a shrug. "Nice to meet you, I'm Falkner, and you guess I'm the gym leader here. Ready for a good match?"

"Of course," Naruto smirked as he nodded for Quilava to step in. "You know what to do," Naruto informed with the pokemon nodding his head in understanding as Falkner gave a smirk of his own and threw out his pokeball. From it, he released a Pidgeot which cawed from being released. "Hm," the blond hummed.

"Let the battle begin!" Falkner yelled out and he then pointed to Quilava. "Pidgeot! Use Wing attack!" the pokemon flew forward with a burst of speed, ready to bring down its glowing wing upon Quilava who stood there. Falkner raised a brow as Naruto didn't speak and just as the attack was about to land Quilava disappeared, appearing beside Pidgeot with a glowing tail. "Iron tail?" Falkner asked before scowling, "Dodge it!"

"Too slow," Naruto voiced as Pidgeot was slammed in the face from the attack, flying and smacking against the wall. Quilava didn't even land good enough before it cocked it's head back and blew out a fireball towards the dizzy bird.

"Evade!" Pidgeot squawked before it successfully evaded the fireball, "Good job! Now-" Falkner was taken by surprise when Pidgeot was suddenly slammed into and burned by Quilava's flamewheel before finishing his pokemon off with another iron tail. "Damn, Pidgeot is unable to battle," he muttered as he recalled his knocked out Pokemon. "You're just as good as they say, you don't give any kind of commands,"

"Of course not, I trust my pokemon to make the right move. Why rely on me when they can rely on their own strength?" Naruto shrugged with Falkner smirking in understanding. Naruto raised a brow as another Pidgeot came out to battle and Naruto gave a grumble, "Faster this time."

"Yes Master!" Quilava voiced mentally. Right as Falkner spoke, Quilava zipped over to his opponent and delivered an uppercut Irontail, which smacked hard against Pidgeot. The attack was then followed by flamethrower which had extra power into it, burning Pidgeot extremely, resulting in a knock out.

"Good time," Naruto smiled as Falkner was flabbergasted from the loss. Quilava smiled as he looked back to his mentors who both nodded in approval, Kiba with a gruff nod and Hime with a soft smile. Naruto then looked towards Falkner with a smirk.

"I believe you owe me a gym badge."

* * *

"Well that was rather boring,"

"That it was Master," Hime muttered aloud in soft yet regal tone of voice. He gave a grumble as he was now on his way to the Hoenn region, after just taking care of the Johto region by defeating all of it's gym leaders. All of them weren't as difficult as they were made out to be, or maybe that was just him. Even the Elite Four of Johto weren't much of a big deal, though they did put on a better fight than the Gym leaders, it was still not very hard.

Hime and Kiba alone were able to handle them with much problems, not even having a chance to get really excited. His Quilava had evolved into Typhlosion during the journey and seemed to have the most fun against the Elite four. Currently, he was riding on the back of Lugia with Hime holding onto him and Kiba meditating.

"Where exactly am I going?" Lugia asked his partner who gave a thoughtful hum before he looked down, and wondered what city that was underneath them. Hime took a gaze at it and over looked it, studying it with her psychic abilities and turned to her master.

"Larousse city,"

"Alright, set us down there Lugia," he ordered. The flying pokemon nodded before taking a dive down towards the city, once they were close the three hopped off his back, landing safely on the ground. Once they were good, Naruto gave a lazy salute to his friend who nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto hummed as he looked around some more, taking note of the high tech city there in. The buildings were quite tall and were many of them, he saw people walking along the sidewalks going about their day while cars drove by as well. "C'mon lets find something to do," he suggested with his two pokemon agreeing. However before they continue walking a floating robot floated up to them.

"Welcome to Larousse city!" the robot greeted with Naruto giving a nod in response as he studied the technology. "Smile!" it requested as it pulled out a camera and Naruto gave a small smirk as his picture was taken and not too long after an I.D card was given to him. "This is your passport! While in Larousse city, keep it on you at all times! Passports can be used for shopping and other needs!

Naruto took the card then looked up to a large screen on a building that promoted the Battle Tower event that was happening today. He gave a small smirk as he looked to his two Pokemon, "Hime, Kiba, how do you feel like showing off today?" he asked causing the two to actually huff at him. Blinking he gave a small frown, "You guys don't wanna battle? That's rare."

"It's not the battle Master, it's the weaklings we are up against," Kiba spoke aloud, amazing some people that passed by to hear the Pokemon's rough voice. Hime nodded in agreement while Naruto gave a small chuckle of understanding. "I suggest using the others, I'm sure they would not mind,"

"That's true. Alright then, to Battle Tower then. Hime, quickest route?" he asked his beautiful Pokemon who gave a hum before pointing, showing him a side walk that moved. "Cool," Naruto nodded as he kissed her forehead, making her blush and swoon a bit while he moved on. Kiba rolled his eyes at his sibling and grabbed her as she was in lala land. As they stood on the red lane, Naruto hummed. "I think we are going to skip Hoenn and head for Sinnoh, I'm curious about the new champion they had instated,"

"Cynthia, I believe her name is," Kiba supplied with Naruto nodding. "I assume you felt it as well when she was announced then Master?" Kiba wondered, with both force sensitive pokemon looking to Naruto who nodded his head with a small smirk.

"Of course I did. The Force is wanting to guide me to her, I want to find out why," Naruto muttered to himself. His attention was soon given to the sounds of panic and he looked to see the familiar form of Ash Ketchum currently running on the other side of the sidewalk, looking like a fool. "Huh, well look it there. Lucario, give him a hand, ne?"

Lucario nodded gazed at Ash, and his eyes glowed a bit, focusing on his target. Ash blinked in surprise and confusion as he was levitated up, then dropped on the other side of the sidewalk. "What the hell?" Ash wondered and he looked up to see a Lucario, Gardevoir and the familiar face of Naruto Uzumaki. "Naruto!?"

"Yo," he greeted the teen. "Been a bit, hasn't it Ash?" and Ash nodded his head in agreement. The last time he had seen Naruto personally was a week after the whole Legendary birds incident. And just like he agreed too, the two had an all out battle, with Naruto emerging the victor, his Turtwig and Chimchar had even evolved during battle. Since then he's only seen Naruto on T.V screens and heard his name throughout Kanto and Johto.

Soon enough they came to the end of the walk and Naruto was instantly approached by a girl who looked to be a bit older than Ash, maybe seventeen, eighteen? The only thing that saved him from being glomped by her was Hime who had placed a psychic field between them. Though the girl didn't seem to care as she had heart eyes. "I can't believe it! You're really Naruto Uzumaki! The famous Orange Sage!" the girl freaked out.

"Um yeah, nice to meet you," the blond chuckled a bit, taken off guard by her being a big fan. He didn't even realize he had big fans. "You are?" he asked genuinely and she gave a light blush, as she batted her eyes at him.

"I'm May! And this is my little brother Max!" she introduced and Naruto nodded his head with a more calm smile, now that the initial surprise was gone. "I can't believe it! When Ash said he knew you, I didn't believe him but here you are AHH!"

"Calm down May, it's not that big of a deal," the boy muttered though he seemed a bit starstruck as well. Naruto chuckled as he shook hands with Brock who introduced himself and Max couldn't help but ask, "Are you headed to Battle Tower?"

"I am," Naruto nodded as he looked to Hime who pointed to the side and he nodded. "If you guys are heading in the same place, it's this way," he informed as he stepped on the next platform. They followed him and as they rode he and Ash began to catch up a bit, with the younger boy being surprised that Naruto had collected all the gym badges for Johto and was amazed he had beat the Elite Four and the Pokemon champion.

May couldn't help but hound him with questions which he answered with light amusement. Hime and Kiba weren't very amused, especially Hime and Kiba had to calm down his sister from doing anything rash. He swore, if Hime was human, nothing would stop her from being all over their master. "Naruto! How would you like to battle with me again? I've gotten a lot stronger!"

"I bet," Naruto smirked as they neared the tower. "Just know though, my Pokemon won't hold back. They usually don't," Naruto reminded with Ash nodding with a grin, determination in his eyes.

"That's what I'm counting on!"

* * *

"Tag team huh?"

"That won't be a problem, will it?" Naruto smirked as he stood beside Ash who gave a shake of his head with a grin. The two were currently about to start their match against two other trainers, Rafe and Sid. Hime and Kiba were currently in the stands, waiting patiently for their master to finish.

"Trainers! Bring out your Pokemon!"

"Okay!" their opponents grinned as they threw out their Pokemon, a Blaziken and Blastoise. Naruto hummed at the two pokemon while Ash sent out Pikachu and Naruto nodded his head before making a hand sign. In a puff of smoke, Flygon had appeared giving a battle cry.

"Flygon, I need you to work in tangent with Pikachu as best you can," Naruto told his pokemon who gave a nod of understanding as she turned her head to her opponents. Once the pokemon were settled, the battle began.

"Blaziken! Blaze kick!" Blaziken gave a battle cry as he jumped from his spot and jumped in the air to smash Pikachu but Ash had him dodge. Flygon taking her chance as Pikachu hopped over Blaziken, used dragon claw against the pokemon before using Iron tail, causing Blaziken to be sent back to his trainer sliding to the ground.

"Blastoise! Hydro pump!" Sid ordered which fired at Pikachu, but Flygon appeared before Pikachu, using protect. Ash seeing the opening Naruto gave him, ordered Pikachu to use thunderbolt on Blastoise who dodged it. As Blastoise avoided it Flygon flew over to the pokemon at surprising speeds, using steel wing which caught Blastoise off guard.

"Now Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!"

"PikaCHU!" Pikachu yelled, shocking the injured blastoise. Blastoise was shocked along with the recovering Blaziken causing them to dance around as they were being shocked. Once the attack was over the two pokemon slumped, unconscious.

"Blaziken and Blastoise are unable to battle! Naruto and Ash are the winners!" it was announced just as their opponents were lowered. Ash gave a happy grin while Naruto rubbed Flygon's head affectionately, kissing in between her eyes. This made her cheer as she snuggled up against her master happily while Pikachu cheered.

After several moments, Naruto sent back his Flygon to wherever she had been while they were to prepare for the next match. "Naruto that was amazing!" May praised as soon as he was in sight of her, while Kiba and Hime praised him as well with nods. "You're battle style is just as great as they say! You didn't give Flygon an order at all!"

"No," Naruto shook his head with a smile. "I've trained my pokemon to think on their own. In a way, I've trained them to keep their wild instincts and battle without my orders. If they do need them, I will know and guide them. However all my Pokemon are rather smart and know how to handle themselves," Naruto explained as he scratched behind Kiba's ear causing him to hum appreciatively. "I trust them,"

"Hey guys look!" Max pointed and they looked out the window to see there was a purple aurora which Naruto found extremely strange. It was day time and they were no where near north and south poles, so how? But within moments it was gone.

"Weird."

* * *

"Don't worry Ash, you'll catch up one day,"

"Yeah I guess," Ash grumbled as he looked over the railing with frown. He and Naruto had made it to the finals, and battled against each other. He had used Pikachu again, his best Pokemon, and Naruto had used his Gliscor who had easily taken down Pikachu with a few moves. Thus Naruto was claimed the overall victor. He had hung out with his gang for the rest of the day, even meeting up with Sid, Rafe, Audrey and Kathryn, and Rebecca. They had even run to a boy named Tory Lund who was actually afraid of Pokemon. Ash made his duty to get Tory to like Pokemon again, while Naruto did his own thing, exploring the city and whatnot.

"Hey look it's happening again!" Max pointed out, and they all looked up to the night sky to see the purple aurora from earlier. Naruto had a frown though he glanced to Rebecca who typed on her computer.

"That's impossible!" she stated, gaining everyone else's attention. "The aurora's can only be seen at the north and south poles, so how is it here?" she wondered to herself before Brock got her attention as he pathetically flirted with her, as did Sid with May who was way more interested in Naruto; though the blond didn't pay her much mind.

"Tory?" Ash questioned as he saw the young boy standing at the door with a basket. Everyone else turned to him as well, curious to what he wanted, he then revealed a batch of pokemon cookies. Thus everyone released their pokemon for the get together, and Naruto chuckled to himself as he stood off to the side with his two.

Though knowing some of his pokemon would want to be apart of it, he summoned several of his pokemon. Jolteon, Umbreon, Espeon, Dragonite, Gliscor, Gengar, Flygon and Milotic appeared looking towards Naruto in surprise. "Hey guys, I figured you'd want to have a bit of fun," he smiled kindly towards them then gestured to the others and they turned to see the fun that was being had and happily joined in, everyone else amazed at his pokemon who all radiated a high level of strength and confidence. Naruto then urged his other two pokemon to have fun as well and they reluctantly did so, enjoying themselves.

As Naruto watched them all, he couldn't help but have a peaceful smile on his face. It was rather nice and comforting to just be even, and not have to really worry about dominating worlds at the moment. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't totally evil. Though he could be cruel, manipulative, uncaring, demented and twisted, he still liked to have peaceful fun. After all, he had been a father to many children and a husband to many wives. One didn't get very much love from being evil and a asshole all the time.

There was a time and place for everything, and right now he didn't feel like playing the role of an evil mastermind. Right now was simply his time to gain allies in as many strong pokemon he could. After all Pokemon were a rather peaceful species that he quite enjoyed. This world was also peaceful as well, and he saw no need to taint it even with his darkness. Because even though he embraced the Dark side of the force, he had also learned of and accepted the Light side. This world was very Light oriented, and he didn't mind it. He couldn't help but give a chuckle, if Azula and Zuko saw him right now they would be completely shocked and confused, wondering if he was the same person.

Which was why, he would keep his adventures in this world to himself. As far as he was concerned, this world was under his protection from all threats.

He meant that truly.

* * *

" _Fellow Citizens! We are facing an emergency situation! Please evacuate immediately!_ "

"Wonder what's up," Ash wondered as he and the others were in the garden after meeting Tory's strange friend. Naruto hummed as he felt a powerful being coming near, and he had a feeling a battle was going to take place.

Paying attention to what was going on in front of him, he saw that Sid and Blastoise were trying to open the door with no luck, as they were struggling. "I got this," Naruto said and the two moved out of the way, wondering what he was going to do. With a flick of his fingers, the doors were forced open and he let the kids walk through though his attention was given to a strange red Pokemon that appeared atop of the dome. "What is that?" he wondered to himself as the pokemon suddenly began to multiply.

"Deoxys," Tory muttered before he looked forward to the others who had left. "You guys come back!" he urged as the copies of Deoxys came towards them. Sid fought one off with Blastoise, but the two were taken away while the others came back inside. Naruto stepped forward, using the force to close the doors. "Hey guys there is an underground exit! Follow me!" Tory ordered and they followed along. It didn't take them long to get through the emergency exit and meet up with Yuko who then got them to safety.

She explained to them that all the systems had shut down and there is a force field around the city, meaning no one could get in or out. Rebecca then told them that the back up generators were up but systems were down, as well as pokemon management, which meant they couldn't call out their pokemon. Naruto chuckled quietly to himself, this is one reason why he didn't rely on pokeballs. There was always a chance technology would malfunction, always. "So what is this…Deoxys?" Naruto questioned.

"It's a pokemon from outer space," Yuko answered, earning everyone's attention. "Four years ago, a meterorite came down and struck the north pole. Inside of it was a completely unknown pokemon, and it was Professor who gave that Pokemon the name, Deoxys. But then almost immediately, Rayquaza came down from the Ozone and attacked Deoxys,"

"Rayquaza must have felt threatened by Deoxys, thinking it was invading his territory," Naruto hummed in thought with Yuko nodding her head in agreement. She then told them that Deoxys vanished, deep into the sea. "So how is it back then?"

"After getting beat, Deoxys must have slowly regenerated. It has astounding regenerative powers, which Professor Lund and I have been studying all these years," Yuko told them before everyone's attention was given to the sound of rattling. Naruto sent Kiba to go check it out, and Ash along with Rafe followed. From the air vent, a Plusle and Minun appeared, greeting them happily, followed by a Munchlax. Naruto then crossed his arms with a small frown.

"We need to find food and water, not to mention find a way to stop this," Naruto brought up. Which they nodded too. So the boys along with Rebecca decided to head out while Naruto left Kiba and Hime to protect the others. Naruto had decided to do some scouting of his own to figure out where Deoxys was, and how to stop it.

As Naruto silently hopped around the city, he heard a loud roar from a dragon looked to see Rayquaza bashing against the force field. Humming to himself, he began to levitate and flew as fast as he could to the irritated Rayquza. " _Greetings, Rayquaza_ ," Naruto said mentally, connecting with it's mind. The dragon type pokemon stopped it's thrashing and glared at Naruto, though it seemed curious.

" _A human flying? Well that's new_ ," Rayquaza muttered gruffly before huffing. " _What do you want human? Unless you are going to release this infernal field, I have no business with you!_ "

" _I can release it, not that hard really_ ," Naruto returned with the pokemon about to demand he do so, " _However there are certain things I want to talk about with you, oh great one_ ," Naruto mocked lightly with a smirk and Rayquaza narrowed his eyes.

" _What do you demand of me, flying monkey?_ "

" _I request partnership. I want to have a battle contract with you_ ,"

" _Excuse me?!_ " Rayquaza roared angrily. " _Stupid meatbag! Do you not understand I am nothing like those lowly creatures?! I am Rayquaza the Dragon King! Lord of Sky!_ " Rayquaza announced with a glare.

" _I am well aware of your title oh great one, as well as your legend. Which is why I challenge you for your loyalty_ ," Naruto went on with Rayquaza narrowing his eyes. " _I've done my research Dragon; and I understand you had a master during ancient times. You battled and though he failed, out of respect you granted him the ability to call for your aid_ ," Naruto reminded while Rayquaza sneered at him.

" _Yes I did. But what makes you think bringing up the ancient past is going to help you?"_

" _To show you I'm no dumb flying monkey. I won't let you try and intimidate me into believing you never had an ally with a human, a partnership,_ " Naruto smirked at the beast. " _I aim to show you, he and I are different. I will not only defeat you, but I will make you stronger than you ever will be. I will bring out your true potential_ ," Naruto smirked as his eyes faded into the Rinnegan.

Rayquaza was captivated by the eyes and hummed, " _You plan to defeat me eh? Very well then fleshsack! I accept your challenge. Know however, if you fail I will not spare you like I did the man of old, I will erase you off the planet!_ " Naruto grinned in response.

"I look forward to it," he said aloud and thus as the sun rose he pressed his hand against the field. The field glowed and immediately, Naruto jumped back while Rayquaza sneered and fired a hyper beam at him. To the pokemon's surprise Naruto caught it with his bare hands, absorbing the energy using Preta path.

Rayquaza gave a roar as it lunged at Naruto, swiping at him with dragon claw, but Naruto easily avoided the attacks before blasting the pokemon away with Shinra Tensei. Once it was pushed towards the water Naruto created shadow ball in both his hands, throwing them at the pokemon before cocking his head back and releasing flamethrower. Raquaza used protect, before using aerial ace at Naruto who avoided the attack.

As he flew around, Raquaza continued to fire beams of energy at Naruto who either absorbed them or avoided them. Suddenly a mass of shadow clones appeared and charged at Rayquaza, grabbing on and dog piling him. Naruto was surprised when the pokemon used thunder on itself, destroying his clones. Naruto was perfectly fine with that though as he used hyper beam against the pokemon. Quickly Rayquaza fired his own hyperbeam, matching with Naruto's.

The blond quickly got out of the way as he let Rayquaza over power him, causing the beam to crash into the city, causing an explosion. Naruto landed on a building as Rayquaza gave a beastly roar and fired several energy balls at him which the blond smacked away before he used Bansho Tenin to bring the pokemon towards him. The dragon was very confused by Naruto's power, and cursed as the blond had created several clones which fired a different range of attacks. Fire Blast, Hyper beam, Ice Beam, Hydro pump and Thunder.

Rayquaza gave a scream of pain as the attacks hit him all at once and he fell into the ocean. Naruto then looked up towards the sky before sending up several fire attacks up to the sky thanks to the clones while he let out a wave of energy causing clouds to begin form. He had a plan after all. " _DIE!_ " Rayquaza screamed as he appeared from the water, firing a hyper beam at Naruto, who avoided it. The blond continued to hop from building to building as Rayquaza chased after him, shooting beam after beam, but missing.

Naruto then spun around and leaped off the building, towards Rayquaza who was caught off guard. With a Rasenshuriken in hand, the blond slammed it against Rayquaza's head, sending it flying then caught in the explosion of wind. Naruto landed on top of a pole as Rayquaza recovered snarling before smirking, " _You are better than I expected human! Way better and entertaining than the last I dealt with. I am very surprised to see you fight me yourself, the last had other pokemon,_ "

" _Well I like to rely on my own skills when dealing with Pokemon such as yourself, oh great one_ ," Naruto mocked with a smirk while Rayquaza gave a haughty laugh.

" _Mock me while you still CAN!_ " With he released a powerful flamethrower that Naruto matched with water jutsu, causing steam to rise. Rayquaza looked around for his target but gave a grunt of pain as he was uppercut then had something slam into him, sending him crashing against a building. Rayquaza gave a powerful roar of anger, ignoring the rain that was present. Naruto smiled, before he avoided a thunderbolt, then headed into the sky, with Rayquaza following, firing another thunderbolt. Naruto dodged it, allowing it to hit the clouds, and in response thunder sounded as the storm began to pick up.

Rayquaza raised a brow as Naruto landed on the water, standing there as he blurred through a full set of hand signs then finishing with the bird seal. "Water Style: Water Dragon Assault!" he stated just as Rayquaza rushed towards him only to be ambushed by multiple water dragons that came from the water. Rayquaza ended up managing to avoid enough of the dragons to grab Naruto with his body, wrapping around him and crushing him.

Naruto grunted as Rayquaza flew up to the sky then came back down to crash down into the water to drown the blond. As Rayquaza swam deeper and deeper into the water, Naruto finally felt that was enough. His rinnegan glowed in the dark abyss as he used Shinra tensei to blow himself free from Rayquaza's grasp. Naruto then broke through the water and into the surface and smirked to see the storm was full blown.

Naruto then glanced to the city to see there was something going on with the city, but could care less at the moment. Right now it was time to finish this amusing battle. Naruto floated in the air as he raised his hand which was engulfed in lightning due to a thunder strike, and above him was the image of a beast that gave a powerful roar just as Rayquaza emerged his head from the water. "Kirin!" Naruto called as he brought down his hand the lightning attacked zipped towards a wide eyed Rayquaza.

The pokemon gave a high pitch scream of pain as he was hit directly, and with the water he was currently surrounded by did not help, only adding to his pain. There was a blinding flash of light, and after several moments, it cleared up. The storm had disappeared, revealing the bright sky. Rayquaza floated in the water unconscious, clearly defeated. Making his way down to the pokemon, he stood beside his head.

As if sensing his presence, Rayquaza opened his half lidded eyes, glaring at Naruto who gazed back at him with the Rinnegan. " _H-how? How is this even p_ - _possible_?"

"I'm not from this world, thus I'm far stronger than any pokemon in existence," Naruto said truthfully. "That includes you, Mew, every Legendary pokemon, and even Arceus." Naruto smirked while the dragon narrowed his eyes.

" _W-what do you want with us_?" he demanded quietly, his spirit beaten as he gazed into those strange eyes. Naruto gazed at Rayquaza before he gave a dark grin, while his eyes glowed.

"To help me conquer."

* * *

 **That ends that chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it. I had been planning to have Rayquaza by Naruto's side from the beginning. Reason being? It is my favorite Pokemon of all next to Lucario. Anywho, I've decided cut the adventure on this planet short. So next will be a time skip, then he will move on to the next planet.**

 **Now, you guys have been wondering if Naruto had lost his fire, his cruelty and the answer is no he hasn't. To be honest, the Pokemon is such a peaceful world that there is hardly and influence of the Dark Side, so it's rather hard for him to really embrace it. Not to mention, it's more of Nature planet, which Naruto doesn't want to harm as much as he can because he himself is still connected with nature, as Nature is part of the Force.**

 **So there is no real need to conquer it, now the powerful pokemon? Yes. Hence why he approached the Three birds, Lugia, and Rayquaza the way he did. So anyway, that's all I got to say. Stay tuned for the next chapter and wonder where he is going to go next till then!**

 **Later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The new contestant**

"How interesting this world is,"

Naruto stood atop of a building as he looked over the city of Shinto Teito. However, while the city itself was interesting, he was commenting on the world as a whole. Why? Because all over the world he could feel several energies that were all different but ran along the same lines. However it was this energy in Shinto Teito that pulled him here, along with the Force.

Upon arriving, the blond had been greeted by military personnel, speaking to him in a language he didn't quite understand and realized they weren't speaking galactic basic. However he did read body language and the language of emotion. They were fearful of him, cautious, yet curious. Then without a care, Naruto gave them something to fear as he attacked them, draining them of their knowledge, leaving no survivors.

After digesting the surface level of the knowledge he had gained, he decided he would need to go into hiding for the time being before more of the U.S military along with others decided to get in on him and attack. So hiding his ship, he took refuge in a forest where he meditated. Meditating allowed him to spread his senses over the entire planet that was called, Earth.

He learned of it's general history from the time the very first organism roamed earth to present day of 2015. Naruto found it all very interesting, learning of the different continents, countries, cities. Kingdoms and empires that rose and fell, gods and magical creatures that were once in power now myth and legend. This world, so complicated, yet not was simply begging to be conquered. And though he was sure there would be rebels, there would be no one to actually stop him.

Oh how fun this was going to be!

And who did he necessarily have to thank for all this information given to him? Well the primordial goddess herself, Gaia. Though she was slumbering at the moment, they were able to form a connection a bond that the goddess seemed excited for. Naruto gave a chuckle as he looked towards the setting sun, a dark smirk coming across his face as his Rinnegan pulsed from excitement.

"This world is going to be mine."

* * *

"First things first is finding a place to live,"

Naruto mused to himself as he walked down the street, wearing the same outfit from the Pokemon world, as it would allow him to fit in more. However he knew he would need to find a clothing store soon, but right now he needed to find a place to live. Granted he could always just find a hotel or something and compel the person in charge to let him stay there, but that was too much of a hassle if he really thought about it. Besides he would love to live in a house of his own design, but decisions were yet to be made.

The blond paused in his steps as he looked towards the night sky, appreciating the beauty in the stars before he felt something…odd. Glancing around, his eyes wandered, searching for this odd source of energy. He knew Shinto Teito carried some odd energies, as did the rest of the world, which is why he sent several blood clones around the world to begin the first stage of conquering, intel gathering. He knew he would not be able to conquer the world within six months, destroy it? Oh most definitely, but conquer? No. That took time. And it was time he did not have if he wanted to be just in time for his little Avatar's birth.

Leaving his thoughts, he focused on the moment, being aware of the living force. Turning his head a bit he saw a woman leaning against a tree wearing some kind of lab coat that was bloody. But from the look of her, he could tell she was not injured, meaning it wasn't her blood. Reaching out with his senses, he could feel no ill intent coming off of the woman, just sadness and emptiness.

Looking around, he saw other people ignoring her as if she wasn't there in the first place. He raised a brow, but gave a chuckle to himself as he could feel that the odd energy was coming from her. So without fear and a calm aura he made his way towards her and got a better look at the woman. She had short messy light brown hair, and wasn't really dressed, only having the lab coat and a very short scrub on. Though no one else would notice, but he could tell she was shivering, very lightly that he nearly missed it.

Naruto switched to his Rinnegan and hummed quietly to himself. This woman was imbued with an energy similar to chakra yet not quite. From what he could tell it was natural and some artificial energy that was given. How cool. With that thought he unsealed his cloak and easily tossed away the lab coat.

He draped her with his cloak. It was then that she looked up at him, with curious dead eyes, a blank look on her face. "Beautiful," Naruto whispered quietly, not knowing he let it slip out. And it was true, as even her depressed state could ruin her beauty. Though, he noticed the red mark on her forehead which made him narrow his eyes a bit.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked with a soft smile. The woman blinked, confused a bit. Didn't he know that she was broken? Useless? Why was he helping her?

When it looked like she wasn't going to answer, she did, her voice soft and quiet with an emotionless tone. "Ah…I am broken, cast aside. I will never find my Ashikabi…that is why I am here," hearing this made Naruto raise a brow slightly. Ashikabi? He hadn't heard of that term before. The way she said it made it sound as if she would never find a loved one or a master?

He glanced at her forehead, figuring that meant something. He looked towards her, a frown on his lips. "What is your name?"

"…Akitsu, scrapped #7, an Ice type Sekirei," Akitsu answered him in the same dull tone. Sekirei? Another odd term that he did know of, but he was smart, a genius even. He put context clues together. She is a Sekirei that is an Ice type and her number is seven, considering he just came from a world of Pokemon, he could only figure that she was a humanoid version of a pokemon. Which meant he was right in his assumption that an Ashikabi might be her partner. And if she was number seven, that must mean there were others.

Naruto then gave a small smirk as he realized he was about to gain a new follower. "Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki, tell me Akitsu-chan, what makes you think you are broken?" He asked her. The woman frowned deeply as she pointed to the symbol on her forehead.

"Ah…this means I am broken…I won't be able to be winged to my Ashikabi…I am useless," She told him in the same dead tone. Naruto gazed at her and gave a small frown as he couldn't help but think of the people of his shinobi life, who felt the same when they had no purpose, no one to use them. Haku, Guren, Kabuto…it made him feel nostalgic, and not in the way he liked.

Naruto felt the need to help this beautiful creature, similar to how he helped his followers who were lost before them. He felt the need to give her a purpose, and since he knew her type very well, he had no problem being her purpose. Naruto then gave a true kind smile to Akitsu, there was no need to manipulate those who were lost, without purpose. Why? Because they were desperate to be used, to be given a purpose. It was different from someone who already had purpose and a decent will of strength.

"I see, well Akitsu-chan, I don't think your useless," he told her making Akitsu unknowingly blushed lightly at Naruto's comment and his smile. "How about this? I'll be your Ashikabi," he offered and Akitsu's eyes visibly widened.

"Y-you would…have use for me? Do you…see something worthwhile…in me?" Akitsu asked timidly, giving Naruto's offer a lot of thought. He was so nice to her, and kind, maybe he could be her Ashikabi.

Naruto smiled brightly and the woman could feel the warmth it gave. "If you would have me, I would love to be your Ashikabi, Akitsu-chan," The blond said. Akitsu grey eyes shined a bit, gaining some hope.

"Y-you won't abandon me?" She asked, earning a shake of the head from Naruto who could hear the desperate tone.

"Of course not, I will be your Ashikabi and will never abandon you, that's a promise of a lifetime, and Naruto Uzumaki never breaks his promises," Naruto grinned. Akitsu blushed lightly again before nodding to herself.

"Ah…then I shall be your Sekirei forever, Naruto-sama," Akitsu declared softly as she brought Naruto's head to her level so she could kiss him deeply. Naruto was surprised but didn't reject the kiss, accepting it wholeheartedly.

However, he could feel his chakra and another source of energy being pulled from him. He wanted to snatch it back and hold on to it, but allowed to go to see where it went. But a few moments later the energy ran into a block, and the image of Akitsu's symbol popped into his head.

Naruto pulled away and looked at her symbol specifically while Akitsu regained her breath quietly. His eyes narrowed before he helped Akitsu up and initiated the second kiss himself. Naruto allowed the energy to flow once more, but this time he amplified it.

Though it was somewhat difficult, he was able to break past the wall. And like a dam, Akitsu energy released fully, mixing with his own, officially bonding them as Ashikabi and Sekirei. Ice blue spiritual wings came forth out of the Sekirei's back and continued to grow as the kiss went on.

Akitsu actually started to moan as she felt her energy release from her. She never felt so wonderful and free before, was this the feeling other Sekirei received when finding their Ashikabi? If so, it was completely spectacular.

Naruto released her from the kiss, a smile on his lips. He watched Akitsu slowly open her eyes, pure happiness in her grey orbs. "Sekirei #07, Akitsu the Ice Sekirei. May the ice of my contract freeze my Ashikabi's enemies,"

The blond glanced around to see that the park was now covered in Ice making him chuckle a bit. Looking at his first Sekirei, Naruto kissed her forehead, earning a soft smile from the woman. "Let's go, Akitsu-chan," Naruto said offering his arm. Akitsu grabbed and held it to her, tight, a smile still on her lips.

"Hai, Naruto-sama,"

* * *

"Um Ma'am, we have a problem," one of the researcher employees said as he called over his boss. Takami Sahashi sighed as she walked over to the employee to see what the deal was.

"What is it?" She asked gruffly, not in the mood for bullshit. The employee cleared his throat before speaking up.

"Well it seems the 'scrapped' number #07 Akitsu has been winged," The man said earning wide eyes from Takami, who slammed her hands on the table.

"WHAT?! How is that possible?! Who winged her?" The woman demanded, thinking of a million possibilities. However none of them seem plausible. She waited for some kind of answer as to who winged her but after several moments she gave a growl. "Oi! Who winged her damn it?!"

"W-we don't know ma'am!" one of the works replied. "There is no Identification in the least bit coming up! Whoever winged her, they don't exist in any kind of government," Takami narrowed her eyes, a look of confusion on her face. How was that even possible? It was impossible for someone on this planet to not have SOME kind of Identification, some kind of record unless they were from a third world country or something, but even that was impossible! Because you had to be given some legal documents or even illegal documents to be considered a citizen! And yet…nothing?!

"Send out the Discipline Squad and have them track down number #07," Takami ordered seriously. "There orders are to bring them in, relatively unharmed, and they can not die…under no circumstances. We may not know who her Ashikabi is, but we can track her down. We find her, we find her Ashikabi. MOVE IT!"

"Yes ma'am!" The employee nodded before sending out an email for it to be done.

Giving one last look to the image, Takami left to speak with Minaka. When she entered his office she found that he was stupidly standing at the edge of the building, gazing over the city…probably thinking he was some kind of god. "Baka, come in here," Takami ordered.

Minaka turned around with a grin and walked in. "What can I do for you Takami-chan?!" The man asked cheerfully. Takami rolled her eyes before speaking.

"I just received news that scrapped #7 is no longer…scrapped. She has been winged," Takami stated earning a surprised look from Minaka who chuckled, getting somewhat serious.

"Has she now? Well good for her, who is the lucky fellow who has done so?" Minaka wondered. Takami glanced away before looking back.

"We don't know."

"Eh?" Minaka blinked as he focused on Takami some more, picking his ear. "I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. Did you say you didn't know?"

"Yeah. There is no kind of Identification as to who her Ashikabi is, no picture, no name, birthdate, even gender…there is nothing," Takami explained while he looked completely stumped. "I sent out the Discipline squad to bring in number #07, along with her mystery Ashikabi," Takami told him with Minaka actually have a dumbfounded frown.

"I still don't understand," Minaka admitted and Takami gave a sigh about to explain again but he waved her off, "No no! I heard what you said! I even understand what you said! I don't understand how that is even possible?! What is this person, some kind of alien?! Could he be another race of Sekirei? Interesting as it sounds…it still doesn't sound possible! Make sure you do bring this person in Takami, I want to speak with them myself," he grumbled and Takami was actually surprised to see that Minaka was disgruntled by this. So this meant he was not behind this, and wasn't playing tricks or anything, he was just as lost as she was.

Returning back to his perch, he looked over the city, a frown on his face.

* * *

"Yes Akitsu-chan?"

Akitsu glanced at her Ashikabi as they walked towards the elevator, a light frown of curiousity on her face. "Ah…how did you do that?" she asked. Naruto hummed to himself as he debated on answering that question. He didn't see why he couldn't.

"It's called Mind Compulsion," Naruto answered. "With it I can crush someones will with my own and have them do anything and everything I told them to do and make it seem as if they did it on their own," Naruto explained to Akitsu. The reason he was explaining this to her was because they had just walked right into the most expensive and luxurious hotel in the city and Naruto told the receptionist what he wanted and she just gave it to him with no problems. He paid for none of it!

And what did he exactly pay for?

The double room presidential room…for two to four months.

Once they reached the 20th floor, which was the top, Naruto wasn't too surprised to see only two doors. It was probably rare that people could afford the suite anyway.

Fishing out the room key, Naruto slid it into the slot. Waiting only a moment, he opened the door and walked in. Akitsu was inwardly surprised at the luxiorous spacious room. From entering the door, on the right was the media room with the bar a few feet away from it within the same area.

The two turned to the left, walking through the short hallway to come in contact with the lounge that was in the far right corner of the room, the living room which was on the far left corner of the room, the dining room which was in between each other with a Black Piano to the side, near the lounge.

Straight ahead from the dining room was a full kitchen which included 5 cabinets, a large fridge, a stove oven, a microwave, dishwasher, a large sink with two sides, and a washing and drier that was a few feet away from the kitchen. There was a high counter holding the sink, allowing people to sit in a high chair and eat on the high counter if they so chose.

Behind the dining area, was an arcadia door for a balcony to see the bay and ocean. Beside the kitchen, on the left side was a powder room, including a toilet. The two left the lounge to explore more of the room Taking a left, he came in contact with the master bathroom. There was a large bathtub, big enough to fit two grown people straight across from them. Taking a right, Naruto saw the toilet had its own room of sorts with a sink.

Staring straight ahead he saw the door that lead to the Sauna room and the large double sink counter. On the other side of the bathtub was the Vichy shower, big enough to fit four people to the max. Lastly was the second arcadia door which led to the balcony.

Exiting the bathroom, Naruto walked straight down the hallway, finally entering the master bedroom. The bed was a surprisingly triple sized queen sized bed, making him wonder why it was that big. He glanced to the large plasma screen tv embedded into the wall in the corner, before seeing the open door which possessed the Jacuzzi that would fir four people. He went over to the closet which was spacious, something he liked, considering he liked clothes.

Glancing to Akitsu, he saw that she was looking around still, slightly amazed by what she was seeing. Naruto chuckled before they left the room, since there was still more to explore. He found out right next to the lounge was a rood that led to the Presidential suite studio. It contained a large desk, with two king size beds, another bathroom that contained a two person bathtub and shower, and another arcadia door to the balcony.

"Akitsu-chan," Naruto called, getting her attention and he gave her a smile. "Get yourself cleaned up okay? I'm going to bring back some food," he told her. Akitsu gave a nod of understanding and was going to walk off, but Naruto grabbed her arm, causing her to face him. He surprised her by brushing some hair out of her face and he leaned down and captured her lips, causing her to gasp a bit while her wings had sprouted. Akitsu began to feel hot as Naruto deepened the kiss, taking control and dominating her while also holding her tenderly.

Pulling away from his Sekirei, Naruto gazed at her as she held a joyful look in her eyes. "I will come back, don't worry about that, okay?" he assured and she nodded her head as he kissed her softly. "When I do," he whispered as he pulled away and spoke into her ear, "We're going to eat and…" Akitsu couldn't help but blush out of excitement and embarrassment from what her Ashikabi was telling her.

"R-really?"

"Positive," he said with a smirk as he held her closer to his body and pressed his forehead against hers. "Just wait a little bit for me, ne?"

"O-of course Naruto-sama," Akitsu nodded with Naruto smiling as he kissed her once more before he turned to leave. Closing the door behind him, his amused smile turned into a curious frown. Something was approaching the building, and since his senses were top notch he could only assume it was more of these Sekirei.

Quickly he made his way down stairs to the lobby and outside of the hotel. And just as he walked out the doors, two girls in black uniform walked up. They gazed at the building curiously while Naruto studied them curiously. He spotted the symbol on their uniform and noted it was possible they were Sekirei as well. One was somewhat short with long pink hair and a toned yet petite athletic body, while the other was somewhat tall with ashen gray hair and a modestly toned body. However the common trait was both were beautiful.

"You two," Naruto called, getting their attention and the pink one scowled at him a bit. He couldn't help but compare her to his Tayuya-chan, she was so cute when she scowled. "You wouldn't happen to be Sekirei, now would you?" he wondered causing the two to narrow theirs at him, the pink one then spoke.

"Yeah we are! Sekirei #105, Benitsubasa, Fist type Sekirei."

"Sekirei #104, Haihane, Weapon type Sekirei," the other introduced.

"Hm, nice to meet you then. Name is Naruto Uzumaki, and my Sekirei is #07, Akitsu. I'm sure the fact you are here at this very hotel is because you are looking for her, no?" Naruto questioned with the two slowly nodding. "May I ask why?"

"We have orders to bring you and the Sekirei in for questioning. Come with us, don't make it harder than it has to be," Benitsubasa glared at him. Naruto gave a frown with a hum. They must be the officers of the Sekirei judging by their uniform, which means they could take him to whoever was in charge and he could get the answers he desired.

"Very well, but I'm going to have to leave Akitsu behind. She is taking a shower right now, and I would really prefer her to get clean," Naruto stated with the two glaring at him. Seeing they were not going to agree, Naruto chuckled. "I'm sorry let me rephrase that," his Rinnegan then activated as the two stared into his eyes. "You two will take me to your leader and you will allow Akitsu to be left behind."

The two slowly nodded as their pupils had widened before they returned to normal and they frowned as something felt off. "C'mon, we're taking you to the boss," Benitsubasa stated as they walked off with Naruto following with a chuckle. However he had sent a clone to fetch for some food, couldn't have Akitsu starving could he?

The trip to MBI headquarters did not take very long and when they walked in, they were greeted to the sight of Takami Sahashi. Naruto raised a brow as he studied the woman who studied him back, curiously. "I'll take it from here you two,"

"We can't, we're taking him to Minaka,"

"I understand that but I'm relieving you of that duty," Takami frowned as she gazed at the two but they steady shook their heads, as they decided to push on. "Benitsubasa, Haihane, stop!"

"You can stop now," Naruto spoke and the two went tense before they relaxed somewhat, free from the compulsion. Naruto gave an amused smirk before he turned to a confused Takami. "You must be the leader's assistant, no?" Naruto asked, getting her attention and she nodded with a heavy frown and glare. "Naruto Uzumaki, Ashikabi of…"

"Sekirei #07," Takami finished with Naruto nodding, his smirk still in place. "Takami Sahashi, follow me," she said and he allowed her to lead the way which she did. She then looked back to see Benitsubasa and Haihane were glaring at Naruto's back, though they stayed behind. As they reached the elevator and it closed she turned to him. "What did you do them?"

"I got them to follow my orders, how is only my business," Naruto smirked with Takami narrowing her eyes. "You seem cautious of me Takami-san, may I ask why?"

"You are an unknown variable. A mystery," Takami told him with Naruto humming. As they reached the top she walked out first, entering an office where there was a window. "Minaka! Our…guest, is here," she grumbled with Naruto glancing around the room. Soon enough he caught sight of a man who instantly gave off the vibe of madman, which made Naruto hum.

"So! This is the mystery man as well as the miracle man!" The white haired man greeted the blond with a grin. "How do you do? I am Minaka Hiroto! And you are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto responded and Minaka tested the name on his tongue while Takami stood off to the side with crossed arms. "So tell me Minaka, since you are the boss of these Sekirei, what exactly is a Sekirei?"

"So you've entered the game and know nothing about it hmm? I guess that's normal, but quite strange considering there is no information on you what so ever," Minaka brought up with Naruto remained quiet. "Where are you from Naruto-san? Tokyo? That would be my main guess considering your name,"

"I'm actually not from this planet," Naruto answered, causing both humans to do a double take. "I arrived several hours ago, I've come to see what this planet has to offer, and conquer it. I just so happened to start here and ran into one of your beautiful Sekirei," Naruto revealed, having no problem of giving his truth. Why not? There was nothing to be afraid of.

"Wait, you are from space?!" Takami asked. It wasn't unheard of considering of the shit that has been happening in the world as of late. Naruto nodded to her as he decided to take a seat, might as well get a bit comfortable.

"Yes, I hail from a planet that no longer exists. But you don't need to know _everything_. In fact I myself am curious as I can easily tell that these Sekirei are not from this planet either," Naruto muttered as he looked towards the window. "Yet I feel their energy signatures all throughout the city, but not with the rest of the world, why is that?"

"Well to answer your question my alien friend!" Minaka grinned as this was honestly better than he expected. "Shinto Teito is acting as a board game of my beautiful Sekirei Plan!" Naruto raised a brow, so Minaka went on. "Many years ago! Our planet was visited by alien life, and their ship crash landed here not too far away from here! Takami and myself found these life forms and have cultivated them to be players in my plan."

"Okay…but you still have yet to explain this plan."

"Oh really? I'm sorry, I get a bit loopy sometimes," Minaka apologized, and Naruto waved him off, knowing how that felt. "Anyway Naruto-san! There are a total of 108 Sekirei, and all of them have been released into Shinto Teito to find their Ashikabi. Once found, she and her Ashikabi will then battle and compete against other Ashikabi and Sekirei until there is only one Sekirei and Ashikabi standing!"

"So this is a tournament?" a nod. "And the prize if we win?"

"A gift reward by the gods themselves!" Minaka grinned with Naruto giving a quiet hum in response. "And you sir have just signed up by winging your first Sekirei! Congratulations!" Minaka cheered while Naruto had a blank face as he stood up and Naruto glared at him, his Rinnegan blazing.

"You're insane," Naruto whispered which caused Minaka and Takami to become fearful as his aura was very overpowering and was spreading and getting stronger with each passing moment. "These Sekirei…they are people…just from dealing with Akitsu-chan…I know this," his anger then spiked. "You think this is a game?! Separating from their destined one for your sick amusement! THEY AREN'T TOOLS!" with that a wave of power emitted from his body, blowing back Minaka and Takami while the wave spread across the city. "They have feelings…minds of their own!" Naruto shouted before he quickly calmed himself, his features cooling.

"Minaka Hiroto…"

"Y-yes?" Minaka answered warily. He was actually scared, like…terrified! This power was nothing like he ever experienced! This primal fear, this feeling of certain hellish death! Before him was no alien life form, before him was a God. Was today the day? Was he finally going to die? Staring into those strange eyes of his really made him think so! How could this even happen?! What the fuck?!

"I'm game," Naruto grinned, his menacing power disappearing. Both humans were really taken by surprise as they gazed at Naruto who gave a chuckle. "Sorry for that, I was feeling theatrical ya know? I don't really care about people, or anything like that. After all I am trying to conquer worlds," he chuckled. "I'll play your game Minaka, until I get bored. But just know, you can't control me…" Naruto then gave a chuckle as he headed towards the door.

"And you never will."

* * *

 **There is the chapter! As usual, hope you liked it! So the new planet is...Earth eh? Now you guys are probably thinking...I thought each series was going to have their own planet. Yes...but no. You see with certain series I plan to give them their own planet, as their technology may be WAY ahead or WAY behind of the current time ya know? Like Gundam or Code Geass, you know something like that? Those kind of series will have their own planet. But series that look as if they happen during present time will be on Earth.**

 **Some people asked if I will be giving Marvel and DC a planet of their own...maybe. The way I see it, those verses are too big to really conquer in a a limit of seven chapters, even nine. Hell, starting next chapter the chapters will be much longer so I don't have to submit a thousand chapters ya know? Hell now that I'm thinking about it, I might give each conquer their own 'story' so it doesn't clutter up...hmm, that sounds like a good idea. Have multiple at the same time and update them all at once. Hm...I might consider it.**

 **Anyway, I decided to skip the summary for the pokemon world because most of you really don't care, which is why it was two chapters instead of more. So you will find out what happened later in the story when its time. Anyway...**

 **Later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Ice Water**

"Do you mind if I join you Aki-chan?"

Akitsu gave a light blush as she turned to see her Ashikabi in all of his godly naked glory, giving her a smirk like smile. "O-of course not, Naruto-sama," she nodded and he smiled, stepping into the shower with her.

Turning her back on him, Akitsu enjoyed the warm water that dripped down her body. She jumped slightly when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and his third leg pressed against her ass.

"Naruto-sama," she whispered, basically allowing him to do as he pleased. Not that she had to give it anyway. She was his…he could do _whatever_ he wanted _whenever_ he wanted to her…and she would take it with a smile on her lips. He was her Ashikabi after all. Naruto bit down on the top of her ear, making her shiver while his hands came up to fondle her breasts. Akitsu bit her lip as he tweaked her nipples and kneeded her breast. Did she mention how his third leg was pressed firmly against her ass.

"I love your body Akitsu-chan…so wonderful," he whispered huskily in her ear. "So soft, thick, and chilling warm feeling…you are so close to perfect Akitsu-chan," he complimented making her happy. "I'm actually starting to love you," he added and this caused her to turn around and push him against the wall, capturing his lips. Her wings flared to life, but both ignored it in favor for their skin contact.

The last week with her Ashikabi has been nothing short of bliss. Every moment he could, he showered her with compliments and kisses. From her toes, to her tummy, to her breasts then her lips…not to mention her other pair of lips. Oh how they now ached for attention, and almost as if he read her mind, his fingers slipped into her pussy, never breaking their make out.

One thing she was happy for with her Ashikabi, was his will to have sex whenever he felt the need too. The second night since her winging, he treated her to a magnificent dinner, they even saw a comedy flick which she laughed too occasionally. Then he gave her the attention her body craved, taking her virginity. While it was a bit painful…it was one of the most exciting and pleasurable thing she has ever felt, right behind her winging. That night, he claimed her entire body, he even marked her with a strange tattoo, which was right on her left breast, directly where her heart should be.

It was a snow flake, a heavily detailed and beautiful snow flake at that. She loved it…it was the mark that showed she belonged to him. And to her surprise, he got the same tattoo on his body, as it was right at his core. Akitsu pulled away from his mouth and began kissing his chest, his tattoos to be exact. On his entire left pec was a paragraph written in beautiful cursive, Seemingly sitting on his neck and collarbone was a nine tama necklace, while his right shoulder was some kind of badass tribal tattoo.

Akitsu's lips stopped right at his pelvis, she looked up to see he was gazing at her with those wonderful crimson orbs, she could see the anticipation and it made her give a small smirk. Sticking her tongue out a bit, Akitsu trailed her tongue down, licking him till she was at the tip. From there she engulfed him entirely. Naruto shivered as he felt the cool wet feeling that his Sekirei's mouth. Naruto didn't need to encourage her…there was no need, Akitsu was self motivated in everything she did concerning him.

She was even starting to learn how to cook. And though it could be better, he knew the determination behind that impassive expression would be enough for her to make sure she became the best cook she could be for her Ashikabi. Naruto closed his eyes as his ears took in the sound of the running water of their hotel room, and the slurping sounds coming from Akitsu. He gave a light grimace as she stuck the tip of her tongue into the hole before she continued to deep throat.

The blond released a pleasured sigh as his Sekirei continued to pleasure him. It was hard for him to think of something else when she was doing such a great job. And much to his liking, she removed her self from his cock and brought up her wet tits, wrapping them around his cock. "Oh Aki-chan," he moaned as she moved her large tits in every direction while licking and sucking the tip. Before he knew it, he blew his load, right into her mouth and she sucked it greedily, swallowing without hesitation.

"Is Naruto-sama happy?" Akitsu asked, tilting her head cutely while continuing the stroke his cock with her tits. Damn, she was mighty good at this, that blank expression was only a mask, and he knew it.

But now it was time to take it off. "Oh, not yet Aki-chan…stand up for your master," he smiled and she complied.

"Yes Master," she purred lightly. Naruto smiled as he then turned on her, so now she was against the wall. Naruto and Akitsu's eyes never left each other as he lifted up her leg, which she wrapped around him.

Rubbing his cock on her chestnut colored curls, he starting getting extra hard. Without restraint or hesitance, Naruto submerged himself in the folds that was his Sekirei. "AH!" Akitsu screamed, her wings really coming to life now. "Naruto-sama!" Akitsu moaned out as she wrapped the other leg around him and he began pounding. Bending his head down, Naruto locked her entire chest before eating on her left breast then her right before pressing his face into them both, sucking both nipples at the same time, getting as much globes of flesh that he could.

Akitsu' couldn't not keep her moans in, her eyes closed as she had a breathless expression on her face…and Naruto loved it. "You love it don't you Aki-chan?" he grinned and she nodded her head.

"Yes! I love Naru-sama! I love him so much! Ah!" Akitsu cried out, tears starting to leave her eyes as the pleasure was increasing. "Never want to leave Naru-sama!"

"You will never leave!" Naruto growled as he bit down on her neck, bringing more pleasure, as well drawing some blood. "You are mine! _Mine! Mine!_ _ **Mine!**_ " he roared as he slammed into her relentlessly, causing cracks on the wall and Akitsu to give a silent scream as he had starting _entering_ her womb. "You will be mine _forever!_ " Naruto continued, his rinnegan activating, and his whiskers becoming bold. " _My_ Akitsu! _ALL MINE!"_ And with one last roar, Naruto blew rope after rope after rope into Akitsu's womb; so much her started to blow up as if she was pregnant. What a wonderful sight, Naruto thought to himself. This woman…his mate bearing his child.

Naruto stayed completely still, still submerged, waiting till he had finished leaking. Once all his seed had been spilled and his lust had went dormant he pulled out, and cum began leaking from her pussy that started to heal, meant to keep it's original tightness as if she was a virgin. As he held her, he kissed her lips, her wings flaring as usual. Akitsu tiredly moaned into the kiss, allowing her Ashikabi to dominate her mouth. Once Naruto ended the kiss he smiled at Akitsu who gazed at him lovingly, but tiredly.

"Ah…" this pause was longer than normal, probably due to being tired. "Naruto-sama love Akitsu?" she asked. Since her winging, Akitsu noticed that even though her Ashikabi gave her all these compliments and satisfied her physical craving… he never told her he loved her. What he loved about her, that he was starting too…yeah, but never those three words. Naruto was silent as pondered on it, though knowing his Sekirei was patiently waiting for an answer. Honestly, Naruto did not know what the hell came over him that he said all those things. Yeah deep inside he meant every word but…where did they come from?

"Ah…" Naruto started, teasing her a bit. "Yes, Naruto-sama loves Akitsu-chan," he confirmed and Akitsu smiled happily before she closed her eyes tiredly.

"Akitsu love Naruto-sama," she whispered before falling asleep. Naruto chuckled as he unwrapped her legs and washed her body for her.

"Yes my little bird…I know you do,"

* * *

"Ah…Naruto-sama is an animal,"

Naruto only chuckled as he and Akitsu left the clothing store. He had a few bags in his hands while Akitsu held on to his other arm, a slight limp to her step and a light blush to her cheeks. "An animal huh? I get that sometimes…" he shrugged. He then kissed Akitsu on the corner of her lips, lingering as he did so. "But Aki-chan, is the one who asks for it,"

Akitsu's blush deepened a bit more even though her expression remained the same blank one. The reason why she blushed was because it was true. She enjoyed having her Ashikabi dominate her so much, she instigated sexual acts whenever she felt the need. She would often just gaze at him, admiring him with love in her eyes. Sometimes gazing at him made her feel hot, so instead of asking for him outright, she would try and entice him to take her. But it seemed her Ashikabi caught on to it.

"Ah…Naruto-sama isn't angry?" this caused them to stop. Naruto turned to her with a wide eyed look.

"What makes you think I would be angry Aki-chan?" he asked and she frowned lightly. "I love holding you, kissing you, dominating you…" he whispered in her ear, her blush returning. "In fact if I wanted too, I could spend the whole day in the room making love to you,"

"Ah…" Akitsu paused but she could say nothing else, as he cheeks started to burn up, images of her Ashikabi loving her so explicitly flooding her mind. "…wonderful,"

Naruto laughed as he kissed her cheek again, and began walking. "In fact what do you say about going to the-" Naruto immediately paused as he snatched Akitsu and jumped away from…

"WATER CELEBRATION!"

That.

Akitsu and the attacker both blinked at from what they just witnessed. Akitsu looked towards her Ashikabi who was looking over her before he smirked. "Man, every time I get a good look at you Aki-chan I…"

"WATER CELEBRATION!"

Another flip to safety.

"…realize how beautiful you are and how lucky I am to have you as my Sekirei," Naruto finished as if nothing happened and Akitsu blushed at the compliment. She smiled when he pulled her close and was going to move in to kiss her, "I love you Akitsu-chan,"

"Ah…I love Naruto-sama too,"

"THOU SHALL NOT IGNORE ME!"

Naruto's brow twitched and Akitsu frowned in annoyance, both turned to the woman who was interrupting their moment. Both of them looked the woman up and down, taking in her beauty, despite the scowl on her features. The woman has long blond hair with blue eyes that reminded Naruto of the ocean. She is dressed in a black dress with a white under dress which shows her impressive cleavage. She also wears a choker on her neck and has long brown boots with black stockings. But because of her short skirt, they could see her white panties.

Naruto frowned as he regarded the woman, "And who are you exactly?" the woman huffed as she crossed her arms under her bust.

"I am Sekirei #9, Tsukiumi…and thou monkey will die!" Tsukiumi snarled as water appeared behind her for her to wield. Naruto raised an eye at the ability he then looked towards Akitsu who stepped up.

"I am Sekirei #7, Akitsu…you will not bring harm to my Ashikabi-sama," Akitsu glared and Naruto could feel the intensity of her anger through the bond. He smiled but set a hand on her shoulder, which caused Tsukiumi to halt on her attack.

"I thank you love for trying to defend me…but maybe next time," he smiled causing Akitsu to frown. Their attacker began speaking but both ignored her in favor of each other which started to annoy Tsukiumi.

"Ah…but I want to fight for Naruto-sama, as his Sekirei…" Akitsu stated and Naruto nodded.

"Yes, and you will. But this would be the perfect time to show you that your Ashikabi is no slacker," Naruto grinned causing her to nod with a light blush. Naruto kissed her softly which made her wings erupt and Tsukiumi to babble. "Just stand there, watch and look beautiful my Yuki-onna-hime,"

"Ah…yes, Naruto-sama," she nodded. Stepping back, she watched as her Ashikabi stepped forward an amused smirk on his lips as he gazed at Tsukiumi.

"So, miss panty flasher…anyone ever tell you, you would look good with a thong on?"

"SILENCE THEE!" Tsukiumi roared with a blush, throwing a water dragon at him. Akitsu took a small step forward out of worry but watched as her Ashikabi merely side stepped it. "H-how did thou dodge my attack? Is thou a Sekirei?"

"Nope, just your good old blood spilling friendly neighborhood Ashikabi, Naruto fucking Uzumaki," Naruto introduced and Tsukiumi growled.

"Ashikabi aye? Then thou shall perish!" Tsukiumi snarled as she attacked Naruto some more but he dodged every single water attack by simply moving. Since they were in a parking lot, Naruto hopped on a delivery truck and frowned at her.

"Say, Miss Panty flasher…there a reason why you are attacking me? I was just enjoying my date with my Sekirei…" Naruto muttered and Tsukiumi glared at him.

"Doesn't thou plan on winging me? Forcing me to become thou's Sekirei?" she asked and Naruto waved her off, causing her to narrow her eyes.

"Yeah right, I choose my Sekirei, as my Sekirei choose me. But from the looks of it you've chosen me?" he smirked with a dark look in his eye and the woman growled attacking him once more only for him to dodge.

Naruto then landed and looked over to Akitsu. "Aki-chan, I'm heading that way," he pointed and she nodded just as he took off. Tsukiumi growled.

"THOU RETURN HERE AND FIGHT!" Tsukiumi screamed as she gave chase, not too far behind Akitsu. She was surprised when she was able to catch the glimpse of her target to see he was hopping from roof top to roof top as if he was simply walking.

Forming a water dragon, she shot it towards him but he simply…sliced it in half? Tsukiumi paused in her hopping as he did, though his Sekirei landed by his side, their bags still in hand.

"Look Miss Panty flasher," Naruto sighed as he gave her a look. "I don't want to wing you if you don't want to be winged. Hell, I don't think I even really want you to be my Sekirei,"

For some reason Tsukiumi became hurt…her heart sinking into her chest. "So if you could just turn around and find you true Ashikabi then that'll be great," Naruto waved her off.

Despite the pain she felt from those words, and the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes, Tsukiumi growled at Naruto. "Thou is the one I shall kill! For this thumping in my heart whispers that thou is my Ashikabi!"

Naruto raised a brow as she continued, water gathering in her hand. "If thou is my Ashikabi! Then I shall kill thou so the whispers halt!"

Akitsu glanced to her Ashikabi she began feeling…eerie. It was almost as if a red mist surrounded him. And she frowned deeply when she saw the grin that played on his lips. "Kill me huh? Oh man, sounds like your serious," Naruto chuckled darkly as he flexed his hand. Tsukiumi froze as she watched his ice cold blue eyes turn into a blood thirsty red. "Time and time again I've heard that phrase…and time and time again I have been disappointed," Naruto then held his arms out with an insane grin. "Tell me Tsukiumi-chan! Can you bring death to this old soul?! Because I welcome you to try!"

Despite the fear that she was feeling, Tsukiumi scowled. "Then I challenge thee! DIE!" the Sekirei roared as large spears of water was shot at Naruto.

"Iku Ze!" Naruto cheered, that blood thirsty grin never leaving his features. He shot forward towards Tsukiumi, avoiding each spear thrown at him with incredible speed. To the Sekirei he was so close to being a blur.

Tsukiumi hopped back just as her opponent appeared ahead of her with an axe kick, making a crater on the roof ground. Raising her hands, she sent a spiked sphere of water at him which Naruto avoided, in favor of jumping towards her. "Don't run Tsuki-chan! EMBRACE ME!" Naruto laughed, as he was pumped. Tsukiumi shivered a bit before she put up a wall of condensed water. Naruto chuckled darkly as he was about to slam into the wall. Crunching his fist, Naruto cocked back his arm and smashed against the wall, shattering it completely.

Tsukiumi used the droplets to turn into needles and had them attack Naruto who smirked. She was surprised when he spun around mid air, a field surrounding him as he shouted, "Rotation!" The water Sekirei scowled, creating many arrows and firing them at Naruto who still avoided them. She needed something bigger, and faster to be able too… "Too slow Panty flasher!" turning around she saw Naruto, a huge grin on his face as his leg was cocked back. Pain was rung in her face as his foot struck against her jaw, sending her crashing through a building. She then felt the pain from the result of the attack, in her shoulders and back.

"I admit thou haveth strength…but thou art not Sekirei!" Tsukiumi growled, stating that to herself mostly. She needed to convince herself that this man was not a Sekirei…because the thumping in her heart was only growing stronger. Getting up, she ignored the humans gazing at her with comical shocked expressions as she glared at Naruto who stood waiting for her with that taunting smirk. Tsukiumi held out her hand and water encased it before sharpening, becoming a blade.

"Oh, so you want to do swordplay? Sorry darlin, but playing with me, you'll lose a limb," Naruto smirked causing her to glare.

"Dost thou underestimateth Me? Thou haveth made a big mistake!" Tsukiumi snarled as she rushed at the man. Naruto merely stepped back, allowing her to land and lung at him. He avoided each strike, before deciding to counter. Throwing a left jab he deflected and punched her gut, which she ignored the following pain. Slashing diagonal, he grabbed her arm then kneed her stomach before he swept her off her feet with his leg, slamming her to the ground.

"You know Tsuki-chan…you're really beautiful, even with that scowl. If you weren't trying to kill me, I might actually consider having you as _my_ Sekirei," Naruto smirked, his normal attitude returning for a moment.

This seemed to caught Tsukiumi off guard, as her blush increased. But just as it came, her snarl returned, "SILENCE THEE! I will not let some monkey claim my chastity for thy's own sick game!"

"Huh?" Naruto actually blinked before he was successfully blasted with water, shooting him to another roof. Tsukiumi quickly stood with a huff. There was no way she would be beaten. She was the strongest Sekirei after all…she had to be! She would not be beaten by this damn insane monkey like she was some kind of child! She was Sekirei #9 Tsukiumi and she…

"UGHF!"

Just got hit in the gut…again.

This time she went flying, landing on the street which was vacant. Jumping down, he dusted himself off and watched Tsukiumi back up. Resilient this one was…how cute. But she wasn't pushing him…and he was now sure this one wouldn't bring him the great challenge he so wished. Pity. But…doesn't mean there wasn't someone still out there could. And when he found them, he would welcome them greatly. For now however, he would settle on making this little bird tick till she gave up, unconscious, or decided to actually be winged by him.

"WATER CELEBRATION!"

Though it seemed it would take a little more till either of those happened.

His attention was turned to the miniature yet large tsunami that headed towards him, soaking all in it's path. But he was yet to move a step. In fact, he had gathered wind into his hand that danced around it.

Bringing his hand up as if he was about to slap someone…he waved and the water instantly collided with the building like a wave guiding up a beach. "Hmm," Naruto hummed as Tsukiumi looked at him in shock. Bringing up his other hand, he touched his middle finger and thumb together before he flicked. This caused Tsukiumi to go flying down the street due to an invisible concussive force.

The air in her lungs that allowed her to breathe vanished instantly, as she rapidly rushed up the street till she met with a building, that did not give any resistance due to her momentum. She didn't even stay long, as she still crashed through the building from the opposite wall. Stone following her and crumbling to the ground while she finally slammed against a wall of concrete, even then, it still cracked under the pressure.

And slowly…the Sekirei peeled off the wall, falling to the ground. Naruto wrinkled his nose as he waved for Akitsu who was by his side within a moment. They began walking towards the down Sekirei, an amused smirk on Naruto's lips and a blank expression on Akitsu's. The two stopped as they came in front of Tsukiumi who was tiredly trying to stand, but her body was in too much pain. She finally noticed Naruto and tears of anger started to fall, fearing it would be the end of her.

"Do it!" Tsukiumi growled. "Finish me off, after all…thou has bested me in battle," she whispered.

"You know Tsukiumi-chan, you're pretty confusing," Naruto muttered causing her to look at him confused. "First you don't want me to wing you, then you say kill you…I don't really get it," he shrugged.

"It is thou tis is confusing! Thou fight as if thou is aiming to kill! Alas, thou has not," Tsukiumi returned and Naruto shrugged again.

"I fight all my opponents like I'm trying to kill them…it's common courtesy for me. I would want them to do the same thing for me," Naruto told her. "Well, anyway, not trying to kill you, you still have to find your Ashikabi after all,"

This earned her to snarl at him. "I shant haveth some monkey touch me! I am the strongest Sekirei and dost not need an Ashikabi!" she told him. Naruto frowned at her with a raised brow.

"Ne, Tsukiumi-chan," he called and she answered him with a glare. "What's so bad about being winged by your Ashikabi?"

"Dost thou not know how the winging process is? I refuse sleep with a damn monkey and be used!" Tsukiumi glared, though a small blush was on her face. Naruto blinked before he chuckled and shook his head before turning to Akitsu.

"Aki-chan, would you mind?" he asked and Akitsu instantly shook her head.

"Of course not Naruto-sama," she said and he smiled before he gently rested his hand on her cheek. They then leaned forward and allowed their lips to meet. Tsukiumi gaped like a fish as she watched Akitsu's icy wings burst from her back.

"What has thou done to thy Sekirei?!" Tsukiumi demanded as they ended their short kiss. Naruto smiled at her, and shrugged.

"I made her emerge. Tsukiumi-chan, to wing a Sekirei, an Ashikabi doesn't need to have sex with the Sekirei to make them wing. A short simple kiss would do just fine, just like I did with Akitsu-chan here," Naruto smiled and Tsukiumi blushed.

"Now, that doesn't mean an Ashikabi can't sleep with their Sekirei," he chuckled making Akitsu blush lightly.

"Ah…wonderful," she commented causing Tsukiumi too look at her in surprise before she looked towards Naruto. She gave him a good study and hummed to herself. He was very good looking, and he had immense power, hence the position she was in now…maybe…

"But like I said earlier, I don't do the whole, forceful winging…so if you don't want to be winged…good luck to ya. Lets go Aki-chan,"

"Yes Naruto-sama,"

Watching the two walk away, Tsukiumi grimaced as the pain in her body was nulled but to take it's stead, the thumping of her heart and the burning of her crest was cranked up fully. "Wait!" Tsukiumi shouted, calling them. The two stopped and Naruto turned around with a confused look. "Please…come back," Naruto gave a small shrug as he walked back over to her. Gazing at him, Tsukiumi blushed looking away. "Earlier in battle…thou commented something that caught my attention…did thou mean it?" she asked softly and Naruto blinked before he chuckled…realizing this woman was a tsundere.

"Um…can you tell me what I said so I can confirm it?" he asked, making her eye twitch but she refrained from soaking him.

"Thou said, he would consider me having as thou's Sekirei…did thy mean it?" she wondered and Naruto smiled which made her blush deepen.

"Of course I meant it…I mean, if you would have me as your Ashikabi," he stated and she gave a light sigh before nodding.

"Very well then. I will admit that thou is quite handsome and amazingly strong. Tis…I, Sekirei #9 the water Sekirei, Tsukiumi will be…"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki," he re-introduced. Tsukiumi nodded as she pushed a lock behind her ear.

"Naruto's Sekirei…by accepting his proposal of marriage…to become my husband," she stated softly and lovingly. Naruto blinked as he chuckled scratching the back of his head. "What's so funny?" she demanded with narrowed eyes. Though she wanted to choke him or soak him, she didn't feel that was the best course of action.

Naruto debated on if he should say something about the whole marriage thing. It would be troublesome later if he didn't, "I just want to let you know that I already have a wife," he said which made Tsukiumi grunt. "And I plan on having more, but if you wish to prove yourself to be one of my wives, then by all means, Tsu-chan," Naruto shrugged. Azula would have a fit if he came back with multiple wives and she wasn't made his first. He would rather avoid her wrath, he did care for her after all. Just as much as he cared for Akitsu…strange.

Tsukiumi didn't look to happy but she slowly nodded in understanding. "Well…while I am not particularly happy thou will have more Sekirei…I am thankful for the fact that my husband was willing to inform me before hand," she smiled and this made him smile. "But they will be seen as mere concubines," she huffed. Naruto chuckled as he gave a small shrug.

"We'll see about that later." He said, mostly to himself. "Now, would you like for me to wing you now, and seal this proposal?" he teased lightly. Tsukiumi gave a nod and she blushed even harder when she found herself in his arms. "Good…now Tsuki-chan…become _mine_ ," he growled with a grin.

"Y-yes, my husband," she nodded before she allowed her lips to be claimed by her Ashikabi, their hands coming together so their fingers could interlace. A moment later, wings made out water burst from her back and she moaned. The pain in her body became pure bliss as the thumping in her heart slowed as the power of her Ashikabi washed over her completely, inside and out. Shyly, her tongue licked against his lip and he opened his mouth. Slowly but surely, her tongue danced with his, moving about like gentle waves.

Her body became warm, and her loins became hot. And in the back of her mind…she felt something connect with hers. This allowed her to feel the emotions within her Ashikabi. She could feel his joy and his sadness. His joy directed towards her…his sadness, directed elsewhere. Not long after, the kiss ended and Tsukiumi's ocean blue eyes gazed upon her Ashikabi's ice blue. "Well Tsuki-chan?" he smiled and her own bright smile came upon her features.

"I…I think I will enjoyeth, my husbands touch a bit more than I originally thought," she smiled and Naruto grinned with a nod. Stepping back, he offered his arm and she took it, her breasts squeezing around it.

"Aki-chan," Naruto called and she was in the same position. "Now, Tsuki-chan, I just bought clothes for Akitsu-chan here…would you like to go shopping?"

"Yes…lead the way husband," she smiled and he nodded, the three of them headed towards the store…as if the fight never happened…

And the destruction they brought around them was never caused.

* * *

"So tis my husband's abode?"

Naruto gave a shrug as the three of them walked into the hotel room, which was actually the penthouse of the hotel. "Yeah, for the moment at least. I plan on moving somewhere more…serene, ya know?"

Tsukiumi nodded, "Where is the bedroom? I wish to change," she muttered and he pointed her to it which she nodded and left, her bags of new clothes in hand. Once she was gone, Naruto looked towards Akitsu who was going through her bag for something.

"You okay Aki-chan? You've been pretty…well, more silent than usual," he told her, as he walked towards her. Akitsu looked towards him before speaking.

"Ah…I am fine Naruto-sama," she told him, but squeaked very lightly when she was pulled to sit in her Ashikabi's lap. Looking towards him, Akitsu then looked away with a small frown and a light blush.

"You're not jealous are you love?" he asked with a smirk causing her blush to deepen. Naruto chuckled before he laid her down on the couch. Hovering over her, he said no more as he kissed her deeply, and pushed feelings of comfort over their bond. Akitsu gave a moan as she allowed her Ashikabi to show his love through his touch. He bit down on her ear and pulled lightly, "You worry too much my dear…" he whispered before he pulled away surprising her.

Usually he would press on until she either passed out or he grew tired. But this was new…

"Ah…no sex?" she asked, having no real filter not that Naruto minded. He shook his head making her frown.

"Nah, not this time. I don't want you to feel like I only love you because of your body Aki-chan…that's not love, real love." Naruto told her but he smirked, "That doesn't mean I don't want too…I so want too but…instead I got you something while you and Tsukiumi-chan were shopping,"

"Ah…really?" she asked and he nodded. Pulling something out from his pocket she saw a ice blue velvet case. He handed it to her with a smile. "…for me?"

"That's right," he smiled. She blinked and opened it, her eyes widening slightly at seeing the diamond earrings that were small snowflakes. "Since you are an ice type Sekirei…I figured you would like them,"

"Ah…I love them," Akitsu breathed as she gazed at them. Naruto grinned as he pulled out an ear piercer. Moving her hair, she allowed him to punch holes in her ears which only brought a stinging sensation for a moment. A few moments later, Naruto helped her put the earrings in and he grinned at her.

"Ah…stunning," he told her making her blush. He then caressed her cheek his smile softening. "You don't have to be jealous Akitsu-hime," Naruto said and she leaned into his touch. "I made _you_ my first Sekirei…meaning despite whatever past I have…you trump all of them because you were the first to receive my love,"

Akitsu smiled as she hugged him tight and he returned it. "Ahem…"

Both blinked as they separated and turned to a somewhat annoyed Tsukiumi. "Whoa! Tsukiumi-chan! You look amazing!" Naruto grinned making her blush lightly as she had a proud smile on her lips. Tsukiumi was in a silk gown that her Ashikabi had bought, it was strapless and ocean blue.

"I thanketh thou for the compliment," she smiled and he stood and walked over to her. And as he looked over her more, she became shy and nervous under his study, her blush increasing. "What art thou looking at?"

Naruto stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. Tsukiumi blinked at the embrace but leaned into it, "Why my beautiful wife of course? Is that okay with you, Tsuki-chan?"

She could only nod as he began kissing on her neck.

"Ah…no fair," Akitsu voiced causing Tsukiumi to growl at her but she eeped when her husband grabbed her breasts and began to massage it through the gown. Akitsu looked on with a pout on her blank face before she felt her own breasts being grabbed.

Looking behind her she saw her Ashikabi. Furrowing her brows, she looked towards Tsukiumi to see her Ashikabi was there as well. But before she could ask questions, the one behind her already pulled her into a make out session. Tsukiumi didn't bother arguing or asking questions as she simply enjoyed the touch of her husband. And he was touching in all the right places. "I can tell you are not ready yet Tsuki-chan…but when you are…I'm here," he whispered huskily in her ear.

And Tsukiumi damn near wanted to announce she was more than ready and wanted it now but knew deep inside she was not. But the consideration her Ashikabi gave her, warmed her heart. "Thou art right…but don't stop please," she returned and was turned around to be greeted by her Ashikabi's lips on hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck she moaned as he sucked on her tongue and felt up on her ass, while her breasts pressed against her chest. Meanwhile Akitsu was on the floor on top of the clone, their lips still connected and tongues still twirling. He was also feeling on her ass, though he stopped once he went under her dress.

"Akitsu-chan," he called.

"Yes?"

"Where are you're panties?"

"…I forgot," she muttered, a blush of embarrassment on her features.

"Keep forgetting love,"

"Of course Naruto-sama,"

And thus they returned to their make out session.

* * *

"Naruto,"

"Hmm?"

Tsukiumi furrowed her brows as she looked up at her husband, as she laid on the right side of his chest and Akitsu laid on the left side, so she could hear his steady calming heart beat. Akitsu had an oversized shirt on while Naruto had boxers on and Tsukiumi had her new lingerie on.

"You plan on getting more Sekirei?"

"Oh yes." Naruto nodded his head with a thoughtful smirk. "I have bigger plans that go beyond this silly little game Minaka has created. You two are my first two Sekirei, but there will be more. Your places in my heart have…been cemented already," he said carefully which put them both at ease. "Simply help me build my empire and you will never be forgotten, understand?" he said with the two nodding. They would do anything their Ashikabi commanded.

"Tomorrow I will be handling some…business. I want you two to spend time each other, you're sisters now. And if I want this system of mine to work, I need you two to be close…understand?" he asked with the two nodding. "You two along with a few more will be showing the ropes to newcomers later, I need you two strong and having each other's backs," Naruto said.

Tsukiumi sighed as she looked towards Akitsu who turned her gaze on her. "Fine I shall geteth to knoweth my new sister by my husbands requesteth,"

Naruto smiled before he pulled her back down, covering them with the covers. "Good…good night my little birds," he said kissing them both passionately before closing his eyes. The two smiled as they snuggled closer to him, holding him close. And together…

"Good night, Naruto-sama."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Trust to Gain**

Takami Sahashi wasn't having a good day, hell she hadn't been having a good week.

She blamed Minaka, she usually blamed him because he was the root for all of her stress. Hell it was because of him she had began graying prematurely! She wasn't even fifty yet! Cigarettes were no longer easing away her stress, if anything it was giving her more stress due to the fact she managed to smoke a pack in four days. Her body obviously wasn't having it. Drinking away her problems wasn't working either, hence why she hadn't been to the Hosting club. And she hadn't gotten in laid in what felt like forever, probably because it has been forever.

It seemed like every single day a new problem was just stacked atop of an old problem. But it's not like the old problem even went away! It was still there, poking her, reminding her it was still there. She honestly didn't know why the hell she still went along with this stupid Sekirei plan. To her it was quite sexist, idiotic and meaningless, but that was Minaka for you. The thought of the mad man just made her rub her temples with a sigh.

"Here you go Doc," her assistant smiled as she put her coffee down before her. Takami thanked her with a nod as she reached for it. "How are you feeling?"

"Shitty."

"Well you always feel like that," her assistant chuckled lightly. "I mean you're eye," she gestured and Takami gave a grunt in response. "Okay, you don't want to talk about it. I'll be at my desk if you need anything," quickly her assistant walked off and Takami nodded as she continued to sip her coffee while gazing at her computer which had the updates of the Sekirei winged. She wanted to keep an eye on a specific Sekirei, no pun intended.

Takami couldn't help place a hand to her eye and give a small grumble of annoyance. Yesterday she had promised to take the youngest Sekirei, Kusano, outside to play a bit. Doing this caused her to be assaulted by the Ashikabi of the South, Hayato Mikogami. His damn Sekirei, Yomi slashed at her eye and this caused Kusano to panic and create an entire forest. Currently, that's where Kusano was at, probably scared out of her mind. She worried for the girl like she would worry for her own daughter. Hell Kusano practically was her daughter.

Kusano's situation was the most recent problem on her list. The one below that was the mysterious man who called himself Naruto Uzumaki. An alien from outerspace who came to conquer the planet. Honestly, it didn't freak her out as it was supposed too. Aliens honestly weren't that big of a deal nowadays, hell she was organizing a game of helping Aliens find love and toying with that same love. Even better, the strongest person on the planet was an alien, the Superman. How they were able to have the Sekirei plan without Superman intervening was quite honestly beyond her. Maybe because he was just focused on Metropolis? How selfish.

Anyway, Naruto Uzumaki was one to watch out for. Unlike Superman, she actually felt like this guy was dangerous. The way he was able to make Minaka cower, who was hardly afraid of anything, amazed her. Naruto Uzumaki was very mysterious though...how he was even able to 'fix' Akitsu and wing her was a mystery, but he even was able to tame and wing the Ashikabi hater, Tsukiumi. That was a feat all by itself. She honestly wondered what he was going to do next.

"Um, Doc," she heard and looked up from her computer to see her assistant standing at the door. "There is a Mr. Uzumaki here to see you?" she asked. Takami blinked then her eye widened in actual shock. "Should I let him in?" Takami had to think quick on her feet…there was a chance she could learn a lot, but at the same time there was a chance things could go horribly wrong.

"Let him in," Takami allowed causing her assistant to nod and open the door a bit wider. Takami's eyes focused on the man who walked in rather smoothly. He wore a loose black shirt with ripped jeans and black boots. A platinum chain was around his neck as well as a platinum rolex. She raised a brow at his choice of clothing as he sat down in front of her desk. He glanced around, and she could see he was curious. "You seem to have blended in quite well,"

"Hm," Naruto hummed in agreement. "Would hate to stand out. Besides this planets style is not too different from the last planet I had visited," he responded which piqued her interest. Takami continued to study him before speaking,

"Did you conquer that planet as well?"

"Not exactly," Naruto admitted with a hum. "Not exactly one to be conquered, didn't get that vibe to be honest," he said freely. "It will be a base more than anything. The Dark side wasn't as strong as this planet, here it's almost…teeming," he said with a fanged smirk and Takami didn't respond, simply gazing at him.

"What do you want?" Takami demanded. Naruto raised a brow before he gave a small smile. "I came to see just exactly what you are about, Takami Sahashi," Naruto said causing her to narrow her eyes. "You have a familiar vibe to you, one that I'm interested to explore a bit more," Naruto chuckled and Takami raised a brow. "What happened to your eye?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay," Naruto shrugged. "But I assume it has something to do with that little girl who created that forest, Kusano, yeah?" he asked and Takami's eye widened at this as she glared at Naruto. "Don't worry I haven't touched her…yet at least. Her powers interest me, I haven't seen anything like it in…well however long was the last time I fought the First Hokage."

"The first what?"

"Don't worry about it," Naruto waved her off. "Akitsu-chan told me about Kusano. Said that they spent time together, sees her as a little sister," Naruto said quietly. "So tell me Takami, was Kusano released like the others, or was they're another person involved? Similar to Akitsu?" he questioned.

"I don't believe that's any of your business," she narrowed her eyes and Naruto chuckled.

"Listen Takami-chan," he spoke up, making her brow twitch. "I'm being as polite as I can here, but you are making it… _really_ difficult. So, you can just tell me what I want to know, or I _make_ you tell me," he threatened and she saw his eyes flash red for a moment. It frightened her, and she remembered just what she was dealing with. This guy wasn't human. Hell she wasn't even sure if this was his real form! What he was capable of was an unknown to her which meant he had the advantage. Now was not the time to be a hard ass, so as much as she hated it…she needed to be a kiss ass.

"Apologies," Takami sighed. "I've been having a very stressful week and it's making me irritable," Naruto chuckled as he nodded his head.

"I understand completely," Naruto nodded his head. "We all go through a time like that. I can clearly see you are, which is why I'm not being the jackass I usually am," he shrugged. "Plus, I thought I'd try a different approach,"

"Of getting answers?"

"Of gaining an ally,"

"Excuse me?"

Naruto gave a slight smirk as he studied Takami. "You don't support Minaka in any way shape or form," Naruto stated and Takami looked a bit surprised. "I checked out the way you looked Minaka when he was dicussing his plan. Hell, I can even feel your displeasure from it as I speak about it and even utter his name," Naruto pinpointed with Takami frowning in deep thought. "I want to help you, but at the same time entertain myself until I grow bored,"

"Why me?"

"Because you're his right hand man, or woman rather," he reminded. "He trusts you, he depends on you. You're reliable," Naruto went on. "He knows that when something goes awry, you'll do what you can to fix it. In hindsight, you're like his top henchmen…"

"I am _nobody's_ henchmen! Especially not that bastards!" Takami snapped at him and Naruto raised a brow. Takami scowled as she sat back down, giving a small huff. Rubbing her temples she thought on the flow of the conversation before she focused on him. "You want to help me take down Minaka? What you want me to help you conquer the planet next?"

"Nope," Naruto shook his head. "This planet has too many rides I need to go on a few times before I hope to conquer it," he explained a bit. "Conquering this planet will take more time than I have at the moment. I'm just…testing the waters as of right now," he shrugged. "I can still see that you are cautious of me, which is perfectly understandable. So, I'm going to win your trust," he smiled. Takami blushed lightly from seeing such a dazzling smile.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Now if I told you, would it be any fun?" Naruto sniggered with Takami giving a light grunt with a sigh, scratching her head. Standing up, he began to make his way towards the door. "You should do something to relax, all the stress is not good for you," he quipped making her glare at him lightly. With a wave he left,

"Later, Takami-chan."

* * *

"I don't understand,"

"What's hard to understand about it love?" Naruto questioned as he, Tsukiumi and Akitsu sat at a decent sized booth, each of them on either side of him. Akitsu laid her head on his shoulder, holding on to his arm while Tsukiumi had her hand on his thigh with a slightly irritated look on her face. "I'm going to gain Takami's trust so she can help me with my goal,"

"By dost thou need her help?" Tsukiumi questioned. "Surely thee can accomplish thy goals on thy own, dear husband," Tsukiumi said with a soft smile as she squeezed his leg affectionately. "Oh with our help of course," she threw in and Aktisu gave a light nod.

"Yeah, I can," Naruto didn't deny. "But if I want to conquer this world properly, I can't do it by myself. Allies are going to be needed," Naruto shrugged. "I have plans for this Sekirei game and Takami is going to help me with them. Whether she knows it or not," he chuckled lightly. "Besides, we just have to wait a little bit longer before I make a move."

It's been two days since Naruto spoken to Takami and in that time Naruto had been quite busy. The last two days mostly consisted of sex, training and meditation. When he woke up, it was morning sex with Akitsu while a heavy intimate makeout session with Tsukiumi. Then it was training, testing and honing his Sekirei's abilities to be more than they should. Last was meditation allowing him to stretch his senses out with the Force around this planet, deep within it's core, and further out. From the meditation he would also come up with several plans on just how to deal with this planet. Like he told Takami, this planet would take more than a few months of conquering properly. But he was sure by the time he was done…it would be quite something.

Naruto's brow twitched as he felt something in the Force. A disturbance, a small disturbance, but one none the less. He felt something…connect with him almost. It was interesting. So for the rest of their meal, he tried to figure out just what it was, and he was quite surprised by what he found. It seemed his presence on this planet has gained some attention. He couldn't wait to address it.

"Hm?" he questioned as he felt his phone vibrate as he finished chewing his food. Taking it out he raised a brow when he saw it was from an unknown number. Tsukiumi and Akitsu peeked over to see. " _To all Ashikabi, there is a prize that only one can claim; the green girl. Better move quickly or some one else will get there quickly~ Minaka Hiroto_." Naruto read aloud. He wasn't too surprised, in fact he smirked. "It's time to move girls."

"But I was looking forward to dessert," Tsukiumi brought up with a small pout. "Please Naruto-sama? The waitress hath said he cheesecake is to kicketh the bucket for," Tsukiumi pleaded. Naruto's brow twitch as he then glanced to Akitsu who too wanted dessert. He could only sigh.

"Fine, we'll stay for dessert."

* * *

"You both owe me,"

"Yes Naruto-sama," his Sekirei smiled as they kissed his cheek. Naruto had a slight look of annoyance on his face because of what was before him. After the girls had enjoyed their cheesecake, it took a bit to reach to botanical garden, it was nearly 7:30. But not only that, there were multiple trucks and guards belonging to MBI blocking the garden. This could have all been avoided if they left right when the message was sent. But no worries, he wasn't stressing. Honestly their presence was of little to no consequence.

"Tsukiumi."

"Yes dear," Tsukiumi nodded as she was going to flood them entirely by creating a huge wave of water. But before she could do that, two bolts of lightning struck down the area, causing Tsukiumi to take a step back out of small surprise. Naruto didn't budge, he just raised a brow, hands still in his pockets.

"Let's go Musubi!" Naruto heard, seeing a young man enter the forest with a busty brown headed girl in a white and red miko, a sekirei. This caused Naruto to hum, Ashikabi's were already here. Good this could give Tsukiumi and Akitsu some battle experience as a team.

"Come," Naruto ordered as he and his Sekirei jumped off the roof and headed for the entrance when suddenly a blast of lightning stopped them. Naruto blinked as he skidded to a halt, while Tsukiumi gave a growl and turned around to glare who dared attack them.

"Where do you three think your going eh?" a cocky voice said. Looking up, Naruto sat two beautiful sekirei that were twins dressed in blue and violet S&M outfits. The blond studied them with a quick scan, but said nothing. "Answer me!" the one in blue scowled as lightning danced in her palms. Naruto simply smirked as she growled and fired the bolt at him. Akitsu was going to protect him when Naruto actually did something no one expected. He redirected the bolt back at them, even stronger than before and this time it was white. "Hibiki!" she yelled before the two jumped away, escaping the blast.

Naruto was going to turn around and head inside when he had to side step a slash from a sword. He didn't need to dodge again as Akitsu caught his attacker by surprise, creating a large hammer made out of water and slamming it against them. They went crashing against a truck while Tsukiumi frowned, "Are you okay?" she asked him and he nodded. The two then saw Akitsu was busy handling the twins and it was a tied match. Naruto's eyes then caught sigh of a girl with brown hair and a scythe run into the entrance. "You go, we got this."

"Don't die on me Tsu-chan," Naruto smiled as he kissed her, causing her wings to sprout and she moaned into the kiss a bit and from the release. Once he pulled away, he quickly blurred beside Akitsu, knocking away a bolt of lightning. "C'mere Aki-chan," Akitsu gave a small blush as Naruto pulled her in for a kiss, holding her close and tenderly. Akitsu's wings of ice burst from her back and she deepened it a bit. After a few moments of a tongue the two pulled away and he kissed her forehead. "Kick ass love,"

"Ah…yes, Naruto-sama." With her confidence at an all time high, Akitsu glared daringly at the twins who gulped while Naruto took off. Running at a good speed, he quickly caught up to the Sekirei from earlier, Yomi he believed her name as. Making a jump, he caught her off, causing her to scowl.

"How the hell did you get past Mutsu?" Yomi demanded before she gave a huff. "Whatever! Out of my way dummy!" she barked but Naruto ignored her as he kept on. "Hey! You bastard!" Yomi yelled before sending a shock wave of wind at him. If Naruto was surprised, he didn't show it as he didn't counter it. Instead he shifted his foot and a wall of earth popped up to block. But the wind actually broke past the wall, still keeping up.

It actually cut him a bit, which made him hum. Once it died down, he tucked and rolled out of the sycthe's way. As he stopped rolling, Naruto surprised her by throwing a few balls of fire at her which she sliced and avoided. He then lunged at her, clashing with her using a blade of wind. Yomi however pushed him away into the trees. She expected him to crash but he just back flipped in mid air, grabbed a vine and swung himself onto a branch.

"Come back here you monkey!"

* * *

"Minato move!"

Minato blinked as Musubi grabbed him and Kusano, saving them from being cut down. "W-what is going on?" Minato asked in confusion as he saw an impassive blond young man who stood before them, a sword of wind in his hand. Naruto then put his hand out,

"Hand over the girl please? I have to take her back to the labs," Naruto said in an even tone, and the girl hid behind Minato's leg. Noticing this Naruto hummed as he made the sword go away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Kusano. I see she's fond of you," Naruto stated as he focused on the boy. Before anything else could be said, Naruto spun around to block the attack from Yomi. She took a small hop back before swinging it horizontally. Naruto studied her, noting how she was not experienced but has potential. He then dodged the slash landing on a tree branch.

"Hand over the girl or die!" Yomi ordered the two in front of her with a glare. She then took note of Naruto and threw another wave of wind. This time it was bigger than the last one, causing everyone to lose their balance somehow. Before Naruto could react, Musubi stepped up, grabbed a hold of her scythe and merely gave a twist, breaking the blade.

"Look what you did to my scythe!" Yomi screamed in horror as Musubi held the blade in her hand and she had the handle.

"It was sharp and is not a toy. Someone could get hurt!" the girl nodded to herself, which only prompted Yomi to get even more angry.

"I'll fucking kill you! After I kill him!" Yomi glared towards Naruto who stood on a tree branch. "Get your blond monkey ass down here and fight like a man!" her order meant nothing as she and Musubi began to fight. He watched Yomi fight that he did see she had major potential, to being a great scythe user, and wind user. Somehow she was able to gather, shape, and condense the wind into a blade for her scythe to replaced the broken one. And due to this, it allowed her to start winning in her fight against the fist type Sekirei.

Though, she was a little perverse about it as she sliced off all of Musubi's clothes, minus her panties…for now. Speaking of, he forgot to ask Akitsu if she was wearing any panties. "Musubi!" Minato called as his Sekirei rolled to the ground beaten. He stood in front of her body to protect her. "I won't allow you to hurt her anymore! Your going to have to go through me!" Naruto raised a brow, as he watched Minato. About to swoop in and help the older teen, he didn't have too as his Sekirei saved him. "Musubi! You're okay!" Minato said in surprise. Musubi nodded, though she seemed tired.

"Minato-sama, please," Musubi pleaded quietly before placing her lips on Minato's causing her wings to burst from her body and flourish. Yomi was surprised by this, knowing now she was in deep shit. "These are the fists of my pledge, crush the catastrophe my Ashikabi!" Musubi prayed as she was radiating with power. With intense speed, Musubi appeared in front of Yomi, punching her in the gut, the face, then kicking her arm, breaking it.

She took a step back, cocked back her fist and threw it, causing a blast of wind and the force behind the punch to blow Yomi away and shred her clothes while doing so, leaving her only in panties. The fallen Sekirei was struggling to get back up, but Musubi stopped her, placing a finger over her crest and channeling her power into it. Removing her finger, she watched as the crest faded away…Yomi was deactivated. Naruto watched all of this with high interest, keeping it for later.

 _'I'm sorry Mikogami-sama, please forgive me, I failed_ ,' Yomi thought to herself, losing consciousness. But right before she did she heard her masters voice for the last time,

"What a useless Sekirei," once she heard that, a tear fell from her eye as he eyes dulled and she lost consciousness. And if she stayed conscious she would have felt the hard kick to her ribs, from her Ashikabi.

Naruto watched as the kid abused his fallen Sekirei, stringing curses at her and stomping her into the ground. It wasn't until he hopped down from the tree that the kid stopped since he gained his attention. "Is that you treat your Sekirei? Your loyal servant?" he questioned, genuinely interested. "She died for you, ya know." The boy just looked confused, glancing to the fallen Yomi, he pressed his dirty shoe against her still face, marking it with crud.

"You mean this broken toy? It's useless, why should it matter? The kid sneered with a frown. Naruto had a deep frown on his face as Mikogami turned to Minato and Musubi. "Anyway, hand over the green girl or else I'll…" Mikogami suddenly stopped speaking, his breath literally leaving his throat. In fact it felt like someone had their hands wrapped around his neck and squeezing…hard. He couldn't breathe!

Naruto had a blank look on his face as he stewed in his thoughts and the words Mikogami said to him. He by no means was a hero, or a good soul. That pure good soul had died the moment he died on that bridge. He had become a dark, cruel, manipulative, evil bastard. He took what he wanted, he said what he wanted, he did what he wanted and he dared anybody to challenge him. Those who did were crushed. But he still had morals, he still had lines that would never cross, no matter how evil he seemed.

He would never take a woman unwillingly. He might seduce the ever living fuck out of them, but he would not take them against their will. He made them bend to his will.

He didn't harm children personally. The way he saw it, children were innocent. They had yet to grow up and make choices that would define them. If anything he would save a child and mold them into his image before he would kill them.

He also was loyal to those that were loyal to him. He didn't believe in treating those who would do anything for him like shit. He's had henchmen, he's had soldiers, he's had partners, he's had concubines, he's had wives…never… _never_ did he mistreat them unless it was warranted. The fact that someone would be so loyal to you, that was more than willing to put you over themselves, said a lot to him. It meant a lot. And he would treat it with the utmost respect.

It didn't matter what position they held in his eyes, they would be treated fairly. Katara was his slave in basically every sense of the world. Never had he bullied, humiliated, or treated her in a way that was truly fucked up. Did he treat her like a slave? Yeah he did. He fucked her whenever he felt like, he made her do tasks that he felt was within her power, he made her bend to his will. But to treat her like trash? To treat her like she wasn't even a person? Never. She was loyal to him, and that's all it took.

So the fact that this Sekirei, this beautiful woman who had much potential was completely disregarded and treated like a useless tool…really pissed him off. It really reminded him of the time Zabuza tried to front on Haku when Haku died. Zabuza tried to pretend like he didn't care, when he really did. But he could tell Mikogami didn't care…

Which was why he was dying.

Naruto's eyes focused on Mikogami's struggling form and with a slight narrow of his eyes, Mikogami was released, allowing him to breathe. Mikogami clawed at the ground for breath, taking as much as he could in. Fear of death was clearly in his eyes as he looked around, and he wish he hadn't. Why? Because now the blond was standing before him with glowing metallic silver eyes. Mikogami crawled away from Naruto, or he tried too. In fact he was simply pulled forward, sitting in front of Naruto. He blond grabbed Mikogami's head, and the boy screamed. "I'm going to enjoy your eternal torment," with that said, Naruto pulled Mikogami's soul.

The King of Hell appeared and Naruto tossed Mikogami's soul into the mouth. A moment later Mikogami's body fell, along with _all_ of his Sekirei. Naruto turned to Yomi's body and kneeled. He wiped the crud off her face, and snapped his fingers, causing a jacket to appear and he placed it on her, covering her modesty. After a few moments he stood and turned to see a confused and curious trio. Naruto saw Kusano was still in the boy's arms and he hummed. "What's your name kid?"

"I'm Musubi! Sekirei #88, a fist type Sekirei!" Musubi cheered. Naruto nodded turning to Minato who was bit at ease seeing that Naruto was no longer trying to kill them it seemed.

"M-minato Sahashi," this inwardly surprised Naruto. He however gave a small smile, this worked out great.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he returned. "Originally I was going to take Kusano back to MBI. But seeing she seems pretty safe with you, I'll let you handle her," he chuckled. Minato looked quite surprised at this and Naruto looked towards Kusano. "See ya later, Ku," he waved with a smile and she blushed lightly, though gave a small wave back. Naruto turned and walked towards Yomi, picking her up bridal style. With her set in his arms he began to leave until he heard Musubi speak up.

"Wait!" he stopped and turned to see what the girl wanted. "I have to ask, what are you going to do with her? Doesn't MBI need to take her away? That's the rules," Musubi reminded and Naruto gave a shrug.

"I'm going to break that rule then. I'm going to save her. If he asks, I'll tell him you won," with that he said, he left. When he came out of the entrance he saw that Tsukiumi and Akitsu were waiting for him, the lightning twins long gone. "I take it you won?"

"Of course! But before those harlots could be properly flung out, they ran like cowards," Tsukiumi scowled. "Dishonorable if you ask me," she scoffed, crossing her arms under her bust. Naruto chuckled as he leaned in and pulled her in for a loving kiss, which made her all hot. Pulling away after sucking on her tongue, he then gained dominance over Akitsu's, causing her to mewl a little bit. After several more moments, he smiled at them.

"Good work ladies. You be rewarded soon enough," he winked and both couldn't help but shiver in delight. Naruto then caught sight of Mutsu body which laid on the ground completely unconscious and limp. With a single look he could tell he was in a similar state of Yomi, deactivated. Looking around he took notice that the girls had taken care of all the guards surrounding the garden.

"Husband, who is the lady?"

"Her name is Yomi, and she's coming home with us," Naruto smirked with the two looking a little curious. "She will help me with my research, and a potential ally. Come, lets head home."

"Yes, Naruto-sama."

* * *

"This is most interesting," Minaka muttered to himself as he focused on the screen.

He was watching a replay of the event at the botanical garden. All of it was so amazing, the fact that Tsukiumi was able to go toe to toe with Mutsu and Akitsu able to handle two Sekirei at the same time was quite the feat. He took notice of their strength, it was much more than when they both left MBI. It made him wonder if their limiters were still in place. He also was very interested in Naruto's personal part in all of this, how he handled Yomi or even how he seemingly killed Mikogami. But what intrigued him most was taking Yomi's body.

"Minaka!" Takami yelled, as she kicked open the door to the room. "We have issues! Big issues!" she told him, but he didn't look in her direction in the slightest. Instead he spoke up,

"I am well aware of what is going on Takami-chan. Number 43's body is missing, Hayato Mikogami is dead which means all of his Sekirei have been deactivated too. You can thank our alien guest for this amusement," he chuckled which made Takami blinked.

"Wait, Uzumaki did this? But killing is…"

"Is against the rules, yes. But does it really seem like Naruto-kun will follow the set rules?" Minaka chuckled. "Recover the deactivated Sekirei, though #43's body is in the hands of Naruto-kun. Give #88 the win but do not mark #43 terminated just yet," he ordered with Takami slowly nodding. "I feel as if #43 will be making a reappearance very soon. Oh and can you schedule a mandatory check up for Akitsu and Tsukiumi, I have some questions that need answers,"

Takami simply gazed at Minaka and gave a quiet grunt as she left, closing the doors behind her. As she left she frowned in thought, thinking of the blond alien that was Naruto Uzumaki. She then couldn't help but reflect on what he said a few days ago, about gaining her trust. No news of Kusano has been provided just yet, which meant she hadn't been winged yet. Was she in the custody of Uzumaki? He did find her interesting and it sounded as if he had plans for her in the future. She had so many questions of her own…

Just what was Naruto Uzumaki up to?

* * *

' _Where am I?_ '

"You're awake I see," she heard and looked around to see she was in what looked to be a room, and she was laying in a comfortable bed, wearing a shirt that was two sizes too big for her, but it was comfortable. She then saw Naruto standing not too far from her, leaning against the wall, seemingly waiting patiently. Yomi gazed at him, and as she did so, her thoughts couldn't help but drift to the person who used to be her Ashikabi.

Tears fell from her eyes, disappointed that she let down her Ashikabi. But she soon became more angry at the fact that he threw her away. He didn't care for her anymore, hell she didn't think he cared for her to begin with. Was she and the other Sekirei just toys for a child such as himself to play with?

"You don't have to worry about him no more," Naruto said and she focused back on him. "I took care of Mikogami," he shrugged, causing her to look surprised. "I can feel your anger, Yomi. Your disappointment, your fear," he went on causing her to glare at him.

"Fear? I don't fear anything."

"You fear of being abandoned," Naruto said as he leaned up off the wall. "I could feel how scared you were when Musubi deactivated you. But your fear is now at an all time high," he pointed out causing her to glare at him even harder. "You are angry at Mikogami, but you fear you won't be able to find another Ashikabi, that you will be alone,"

"Stop it."

"He threw you away Yomi," Naruto pressed on and she tensed. "He saw no value in you after you lost. You were useless, and probably were useless while he was still your Ashikabi," he went on, ignoring her order to stop. "He wanted you to be his play thing, till he got bored. You gave your life, you gave everything you had, and he threw you away," he reminded.

"Stop it!" she screamed, tears running down her face. "I don't want pity!" Yomi sniffed. She blinked as she felt the bed shift and saw that Naruto was sitting beside her, giving her a thoughtful expression. She was a bit confused as he seemed to be looking through her.

"I don't give pity. Pity only makes the receiver greedy, spiteful or arrogant, thinking they have gotten over. I was pitied once, by a person I came to love without knowing her true intentions. Then she took everything from me. I don't pity anyone, knowing the feeling. So it's not pity I'm trying to give you, Yomi," he said as he gently wiped away her tears. "It's another chance."

"What? What do you mean?" she sniffed, leaning into his gentle touch.

"Musubi deactivated you, and Mikogami discarded you without a first thought," he brought up. "I fought you Yomi, and I know potential when I see it. You can be so much stronger, so much more. But you weren't given the chance because you were busy being a toy," Naruto scoffed. "Allow me to help you Yomi-chan, let me put your fears to rest. Let me show you there is more to life than this silly game. Become my Sekirei, become loyal to me and I will never throw you away,"

Yomi gazed at Naruto, more specifically his eyes and she was…captivated. In his eyes she could see an image of herself that was more…simply more. She wanted it, she desired it, she craved for it. Without further thought, she leaned in and claimed his lips with her own. Her wings burst from her back, a dark chestnut before they shattered and brighter stronger wings replaced them in there stead.

Yomi felt all warm and loved inside as she basked in the glory that was her new Ashikabi. Oh how she wanted him to make love to her right now! And with that thought, Yomi deepened the kiss, her tongue brushing against his lip asking for entry. Allowing it, she stuck her tongue in his mouth tentatively before being welcomed by Naruto, and the kiss increased. "Naruto-sama," she whispered out as Naruto laid her on the bed. As he kissed and sucked on he neck, his hands began to busy themselves and Naruto licked his way to her ear,

"You're mine now, Yomi-chan."

"Yes, Naruto-sama. I belong to you…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Boredom Setting in**

"It's not very fun drinking alone."

Takami blinked as she looked up from the papers on her desk to see the familiar image of Naruto Uzumaki standing in front of her. Takami studied him, confused as to how he had got past MBI security and straight into her office. Checking the door, she saw it was closed. Had she been in her own drunken world this whole time to not notice this guy sneak in. Then it made her look to the glass in her hand along with the bottle beside it. Takami frowned then downed the rest of the drink and gave him a light glare. "What do you want?"

"I came to see you," Naruto answered with a light shrug as he looked around the office, taking few steps. "There is something I need your help with," he stated which made her raise a brow at him curiously. More help? "I met your son today, interesting fellow. Weak but interesting," Naruto muttered as he stopped at her bookshelf, looking over her collection. "I find it strange how a strong woman like you ended up with a wimpy son like that. I take it he gets it from Minaka?"

Takami blinked as she then glared at Naruto, "How do you…"

"I can smell the stench of Minaka's blood running through his veins," he answered simply as he then looked to Takami. "Come now Takami? Was this simply a moment of weakness on your part? Or did you actually love him at one point," he wondered with Takami scowling. "Going from your reaction, I assume it was the latter. Funny. Tell me, what made you decide that bringing Minaka down is what you wanted to do?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business," Takami growled. Naruto gave a small smirk as he neared her and she shifted in her seat a bit. "Now why are you here? What do you need help with?" she questioned. Naruto then sat down in the chair across from her desk and simply watched her for several tense minutes for Takami. "If you are not going too…"

"Stand, Takami." he said suddenly. Takami was shocked when she actually stood up from her chair. But not only that she began to walk over to Naruto and actually sat in his lap, "That's better." he smiled as he took in her scent which made her blush a bit. "I like you're perfume. It's nice," he complimented with Takami looking away. She didn't know how he was able to make her move, but it scared her. It meant that he had all the power...there was no telling what he could do with all that power. "You have nothing to fear from me Takami. I'm not going to rape you or anything like that. I came for your aid is all,"

"Which is what exactly?" she asked quietly. Naruto gave a small smile as he looked into her eyes. Takami was lost in those beautiful blue orbs, but she had to remember that he was no human. His charm is a weapon, a weapon that no doubt caused lots of harm. A sharp blade that she had to be careful not to cut herself with. This man was a predator, and it would be best if she did not show a sign of weakness.

"I need the location of every active Sekirei and Ashikabi," Naruto spoke, catching her off guard. "All 108 Sekirei. I also need any and all information you have on them, from the size of their breasts to the kind of style they prefer fighting with," he went on, speaking seriously which had Takami for a loss. "Is there some kind of room where you place all Sekirei when they are deactivated?" he wondered and Takami nodded. "Excellent, I'm going to need access to that."

"Why?" Takami questioned, now ignoring the fact she was sitting on his lap. She was more focused on these orders he was giving her, which she felt compelled to follow. "Why are you doing this? Why do you need all that?" Naruto simply gazed at her with studying eyes and she frowned, "You're not going to tell me are you."

"No, I am. Because as I said, I would like for you to be my ally," Naruto smiled as he kissed her cheek which made her blush. "The reason I need this information is because I'm going to be putting Minaka in checkmate very soon. I plan to do so by stealing his queen," he smiled as he caressed her cheek and she instinctively leaned into his hand. "But taking his queen is not enough," he sighed as he lowered his hand. "Blowing up this entire building isn't enough either. And it won't help me in the future either," he hummed. "So in order for me to benefit from this entire experience and shut down Minaka, I need to know _all_ the pieces in the game. At least the ones that you know about,"

"Hm? I know everything."

"No you don't," Naruto shook his head with Takami blinking. "You know more than anyone else does, but you do not know what Minaka does. For example, why is he doing this?" Naruto questioned. Takami was about to answer but she couldn't, she had no answer. She truly didn't know why Minaka was doing this S-plan, she had never known. "My point exactly. Because you don't know, it tells me that you two are not on the same page, not the same level. Plus there's a basic universal tip to being an evil ruler with power that I even take into consideration," Naruto smirked which piqued Takami's interest. "Never let _anyone_ know the full extent of your plans or give them power that could destroy you, no matter how loyal they are."

"What? I don't understand."

"You're not dumb Takami," Naruto grumbled with her brow twitching. "People are greedy, people are selfish, people are jealous," Naruto listed with Takami humming in agreement. "You are Minaka's right hand woman, the only person he truly trusts. Yet here you are, with me, plotting against him," he pointed out making her frown. "Now imagine if you actually did know what his full plan was, I'm sure he would be so screwed. If I gave one of my followers a power so great that it could even topple me, I'm sure in time they would use it against me. No matter how much I might love them, how much I trust them, how good I fuck them...they eventually will turn against me because they subconsciously don't fear my power."

"So it's because of this, I don't know everything or have the same power as Minaka?"

"Yup. He's stupid, but he's smart, it's a ploy," Naruto shrugged. "Which is why I didn't expect you to know everything. Even with me, you may know the general plan, but every single detail? That's asking for betrayal down the road," Naruto chuckled. Takami slowly nodded in understanding. "Now, moving on from that lesson. Do you think you can do what I have asked?" he wondered, bringing the topic back to it's original point. Takami thought about it, and found herself...at ease? She noticed her position, seeing her arm was even around his shoulders while she sat comfortably on his lap. Not to mention, any protest or anything of the sort was out of reach. She simply wanted to comply….no she willingly wanted to comply. So she did.

"Yes, I can." Takami nodded with Naruto giving a small smile. "Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"Ah yes, there is actually. I need you to tell me right now about the strongest Sekirei." Naruto requested which Takami hummed before she nodded her head then got up from his lap and headed to her laptop. Grabbing it she sat back down on his lap and went into the database. Naruto watched her then gazed at the screen as she spoke.

"There are twelve in all who are the strongest Sekirei out of the 108, however only ten are active in the game," Takami informed before she corrected herself, "Make that nine since you deactivated on of them today by killing their Ashikabi." Naruto gave a shrug in response. "Sekirei #10 Uzume, #9 Tsukiumi, #8 Yume, #7 Akitsu, #6 Homura, #5 Mutsu, #4 Karasuba, #3 Kazehana, #2 Matsu, #1 Miya. Then numbers 104 and 105, Haihane and Benitsubasa who are augmented for the Disciplinary Squad."

"Which ones are not in the game?"

"Eight, Five and One." she informed with Naruto glancing to her. "Yume had sacrificed her life force to make sure Sekirei #88 Musubi, lived. You deactivated Mutsu by killing his Ashikabi, Hayato Mikogami. As for Miya…" Takami paused in thought as Naruto laid eyes on her profile picture, finding the woman to be absolutely beautiful. "She simply left MBI, and she is too powerful for anyone to stop her. She is the first Sekirei that was fully developed when we found the spaceship. She is known as the Sekirei Queen." Takami informed. Naruto then took note of the fact no Ashikabi was listed.

"No Ashikabi?"

"No, she was never winged. But she did marry her adjustor, Takehito Asama. He however died years later, but she still keeps his name. She lives in the North, known as the Hannya of the North," Takami said pulling up surveillance of the house Miya lived in. "Izumo Inn. It is where Matsu is hiding in secret, also where Uzume and Homura live. And just recently Musubi and Kusano," Takami explained with Naruto already forming a plan in his head. "Kazehana visits from time to time, mainly as a drinking buddy to Uzume."

"Seems I'll be paying them a visit," he hummed with a small smirk. "Can you give me a list of Sekirei who are unwinged?" Takami nodded, "Good. send me that first." Naruto ordered with Takami nodding her head. He then gave a smile, "Thank you for your help tonight, Takami-chan. I appreciate it very much." the blond thanked her and Takami choked a bit but gave a proper nod. He however surprised her by grabbing her chin and turning her face towards him, her heart started to pick up as she gazed at those lips of his. Takami closed her eyes ready for a kiss, but instead she felt a hand over her wounded eye. Within moments the throbbing pain she had come to ignore had vanished. "There all better."

Takami opened her eyes and removed her eye patch and felt on the wound that was supposed to be there. She then looked to Naruto who gave a smirk, "A reward for being so compliant and helpful. Keep it up, and I just might give you what you truly desire," Naruto whispered huskily in her ear before he kissed her cheek. Moments later the two stood up and Naruto gave her a wink, "Don't stay up too late, Takami-chan." she slowly gave a nod as he began to walk off. "I expect everything I asked for to be completed soon."

"Y-yes."

* * *

"Thank you, Naruto-sama."

Naruto glanced to Yomi who carried a single pink bag while he carried several bags. Tsukiumi and Akitsu walked beside them, carrying bags as well, the two wearing pleasant smiles on their faces. "You're welcome Yomi-chan," Naruto responded as he kissed her cheek. "I didn't want you waiting forever to get some new clothes," he shrugged. "When we get home though girls, we have something important to talk about."

"What doth thee wish to speaketh to us about?" Tsukiumi wondered, really hoping it wasn't anything bad. She glanced to Akitsu to see if maybe she had an idea, but she could tell her sister looked just as lost as she. Naruto could sense the worry of the the Sekirei and he gave a easygoing chuckle.

"It's nothing for you three to worry about," he assured which made them feel better. "It's just about what my next moves are, that's all." Naruto shrugged with the older Sekirei nodding in understanding while Yomi was still out of the loop. "I'll explain it to you soon," the blond threw in to her and Yomi nodded with a small smile.

"Hey you!" the four heard, causing them to stop. Tsukiumi gave a scowl as she gazed at the man who dared speak to her husband in such a way and hold them up from returning home. Naruto raised a brow as he gazed at the scruffy man in his mid twenties. He also had a young girl with him, who stood by his side patiently. The man looked like your average joe, while the girl was another story. She has light brown hair with blue ribbons woven in and grey eyes. She wears a thigh length, tight white gown and black stockings as well as black long gloves. Naruto merely guessed she was a B-cup at the least, and she wasn't really tall, standing at 5'3. From the feel of both their energies, Naruto could tell the man had ill intent while the girl was a Sekirei.

"You're an Ashikabi right?" Naruto simply stared at him not answering. "I'll take that as a yes. Look, hand over your busty Sekirei's over there and I'll leave you alone. If not, I'm going to have to kill you," The man warned. Naruto responded with calling out a name,

"Akitsu-chan."

"Of course Naruto-sama," Akitsu understood setting her bags down and standing in front of her Ashikabi and Yomi.

"So like that eh? Fine then, Yashima! Kick her ass then kill him. You know the consequences if you don't," the man reminded. The Sekirei Yashima nodded, taking a step forward.

"Yes Junichi-sama," The girl replied quietly, summoning a large hammer. "Sekirei #84, Yashima,"

"Sekirei #7, Akitsu," The Ice Sekirei returned. In silent start, both women rushed at each other. Naruto was impressed that such a small petite girl could lift such a large hammer with ease. Akitsu, dodged the smash towards her, reacting with a flurry of thick ice spikes which were blocked by Yashima's hammer. Yashima, lunged at Akitsu who jumped into the air, following her. Cocking back the hammer, she threw it at her opponent only for said opponent to dodge it.

"Akitsu behind you!" Tsukiumi warned her sister as the hammer came back towards Akitsu like a boomerang. Only her arm was hit, as she tried to avoid it, but she countered with a kick to Yashima's face, sending her rolling to her Ashikabi.

"You useless tool! Get up and beat her!" Junichi yelled, kicking her repeatedly. The woman flinched in pain as she tried getting back up.

"Yes, Junichi-sama," Yashima whispered. She turned to him only to get slapped by him.

"I told you what would happen if you didn't beat her. Now go and try again!" Junichi growled, raising his hand as a threat. The Sekirei merely nodded. She took a step forward turning to her opponent, however she froze out of fear. Pointed directly at Junichi was Naruto's aboslute irritation. Naruto set the bags in his hands down and called off Akitsu who returned beside her sisters. He walked over to the pair, though he stopped right in front of Yashima.

"Why do you let him treat you that way?" Naruto asked her softly, not wanting to scare her. Yashima wanted to break her gaze away from his but she couldn't, she felt drawn to him.  
"He is my Ashikabi, his wish is my command. I will allow him to do anything, he wants with me. Even it brings me pain, I lo…"

"No you don't," Naruto interrupted sternly. "I can see it in your eyes. You are angry with yourself for choosing such a worthless Ashikabi, but are livid at him for being so worthless. Realize Yashima, you fight for him. You are the one putting your life on the line, not him. Until now," Naruto stated as he glared at the terrified, petrified Junichi. "Humans like you disgust me. Anyone who decides to follow you should be treated with respect. Especially Sekirei considering they live to love and serve you. She chose you as her master, when you could have had nothing. She has earned your respect, but you don't give it to her. You're just a pathetic worm!" Naruto scoffed as he forced Junichi to his knees, also making it hard for the man to breathe. "Kneel."

Naruto turned to Yashima, his aura returned back to the kind it was when regarding her. "You don't have too, and I'm not going to force you. But would you like to leave this bitch and be my Sekirei?" Naruto offered. Yashima was conflicted. She already chose her Ashikabi, how could she choose another? Was that even possible? A part of her told her to die with her Ashikabi, or better yet kill the person who is he fell too. But, instead of the rage she felt, she felt…joy. Would this man, really be a better Ashikabi for her? Could she trust him? His eyes gave her the answer. As she continued to gaze into his eyes she suddenly felt…warm? Yes. She felt warm and that warmth started to increase she felt hot. She was actually reacting to him, but how was that possible? She was already winged, did this mean she could be winged twice? It made no sense. However, it didn't matter to her. The fact she was reacting for a second time must mean something, so instead of rejecting it and ignoring it, she went for it. She gave a nod to him, stepping closer.

"Hai, Ashikabi-sama," The girl smiled softly. Naruto smiled as he gently pressed his lips against her. Yashima's dark blue wings appeared unleashed from her back and seemed to be growing before they just shattered, revealing ice blue colored wings, that were shining brightly. Yashima was in ecstasy as she allowed Naruto's influence to wash over her. She could feel the bond she had with Junichi being severed completely, being replaced with Naruto. The pain, sadness she felt in her heart was washed away, as well as the wounds she sustained. She felt joy now, and her wounds were completely gone, leaving a tingling pleasuring feeling instead. So this is what it felt to being winged by your true Ashikabi.

"Another one," Tsukiumi muttered quietly with Akitsu nodding her head slowly. "He's planning something, I wish I knew what though," Tsukiumi grumbled to herself with Yomi humming as she gave a small smile.

"I'm sure Naruto-sama will tell us very soon, I trust him." Yomi stated, this caused both Sekirei to gaze at her then turn to Naruto. They trusted him as well, he had yet to disappoint them. Junichi could only watched with mixed emotions. A expression of pain and anger were on his face. He tried his best to cry out to Yashima, to save him. As her Ashikabi he had that right, right? But his voice never left his throat.

Yashima's wings faded away, now just enjoying her kiss with her true Ashikabi. It was more passionate and less rough than it was with Junichi. It also gave her a certain hunger, an appetite for her Ashikabi. She raised higher, bringing Naruto's head down more with her hand, deepening the kiss. Her tongue swirled and battled with her Ashikabi's, enjoying the taste. She just couldn't get enough, moaning a bit. Naruto's hand discreetly went under her gown and slipped past her panties, and started to caress her pussy making her shiver and moan as it slipped in and out.

"N-Naruto-sama," Yashima moaned in the kiss, learning his name through the bond they now shared. It was a few a moments before she gave a silent scream, reaching her climax. Her body shook, as she rode her orgasm. Once it was over, she became weak kneed and nearly fell but Naruto caught her. She panted, her lust filled eyes gazing into her Ashikabi's sky blue. Naruto gave her a whitening smile, kissing her forehead before he helped her stand, though she still needed to hold onto him for support.

"Easy there cutie," Naruto chuckled as he kissed her forehead and Yashima smiled lovingly at her new Ashikabi. "Now Yashima-chan, I'm going to give you your first order as my Sekirei," Naruto spoke in a lightly serious tone. Yashima paid perfect attention, her eyes completely focused on him.

"Anything Naruto-sama."

"Kill Junichi."

"W-what?" Yashima gasped, her eyes widening as she gazed at her Ashikabi who watched her. She then looked to Junichi who was in a confused pain, still kneeling, then back to her Ashikabi. She frowned a bit, "Y-you really want me too?" she questioned with Naruto nodding his head. Naruto hid his smirk as he saw the thoughtful frown on Yashima's lips turn into a cruel smile as her eyes twinkled with joy. "Yes, Naruto-sama!" Yashima grinned as she stood on her own then neared the kneeling Junichi.

Naruto crossed his arms as he watched Yashima create her hammer from thin air. They all noticed how her hammer was much bigger and more threatening than before as she sashayed her way over to Junichi. Naruto hummed to himself as he could feel his influence surrounding Yashima, was this a result of his winging? He then glanced to his other three Sekirei to feel his influence surrounded them but not as strong as Yashima's. His eyes turned back to Yashima as she now stood before a groveling and begging Junichi. This was something he was going to have to look into.

"Please Y-yashima! I'm sorry! D-don't do this! I'm sorry!" Junichi pleaded, tears running down his eyes. Yashima gave out a chuckle before she outright gave a laugh as she lifted the hammer with ease.

"What Naruto-sama requests...it shall be done!"

"STTOOPP!"

Naruto nor his sekirei looked away or even so much as flinched as they washed Junichi's body explode under the force of Yashima's hammer. The four of them watching with satisfied cruel eyes. Yashima took breaths calming down from her excitement before her hammer disappeared and she turned around to face her Ashikabi. He saw that she had excess blood on her face and Naruto walked towards her. Once he was in front of her, he wiped the blood off her face and kissed her lightly. Yashima gave into the kiss, feeling her stomach tingle; after a few moments of that pleasure, he pulled back then grabbed her hand, a smile on his lips.

"Come, lets go home."

* * *

"Now that I have your attention, let's talk."

Naruto's four Sekirei sat around him, all fresh from their showers and dressed comfortably. For now Yomi and Yashima were sharing clothes, since they were nearly the same size. However he had plans on taking her shopping tomorrow. But for now he was worried about the topic at hand. "I plan on ending this silly game," Naruto stated which took them all off guard. "I'm on a time crunch, and I don't have time to be wasting playing with Minaka. So within the next week or so, give or take two. This game will be over and Shinto Teito will be under my command,"

"Wait what do you mean under your command?" Yomi wondered curiously. Naruto gave a small smile, but he didn't answer her which made her brow twitch in annoyance. "Okay then, how are you going to end the game?"

"By winging all 108 Sekirei," Naruto responded simply, now this had them stumped. "As you have seen today, I obviously have the ability to take a Sekirei from their Ashikabi. But that is not my idea," he shook his head with the four of them remaining silent as they listened. "I have a list on my phone of unwinged Sekirei," Naruto shared, pulling out his phone to show them the list he was speaking of. "We are going to find these Sekirei, and I am going to...seduce them to see my point of view," Naruto chuckled.

"You're going to force them to be your Sekirei?" Yashim questioned quietly with Naruto glancing to her. "I don't really like the sound of that Naruto-sama. Junichi forced me and…" she however paused in her words and lowered her head. "I'm sorry for speaking out of turn Naruto-sama."

"Yashima-chan, I'm not going to hit you," Naruto told her, which surprised her. She looked up to see his blue eyes gazing calmly at her. "You can speak your mind freely, you won't be punished for it my dear." he assured her then kissed her forehead. "But no, I'm not going to force them," he shook his head. "They will have a choice, but I know they will make the right choice." he told them which earned curious looks. "Moving on, I also have a list of Sekirei who are winged to neglectful and abusive Ashikabi,"

This earned hardened looks from all of them. "You four are going to hunt down these Ashikabi, you are going to defeat the Sekirei, then you are going to kill their Ashikabi," Naruto explained earning looks of excitement. "The win will got to you, MBI will retrieve the Sekirei and they will be stored away for later purposes."

"What about the Sekirei with Ashikabi who actually care for them? They are part of the 108, what will happen to them?" Yomi wondered. Naruto had a blank expression as he debated whether he should answer. After a few minutes he answered her,

"I will deal with them myself." The Sekirei nodded their heads in understanding, "For now Yomi and Yashima will deal with the abusive Ashikabi. Akitsu, Tsukiumi and I will find the unwinged Sekirei," Naruto informed, looking to Akitsu who nodded in understanding. "Here." he said, pulling out four cellphones and handing them to each of his Sekirei. "We will use these to keep in contact with each other when we're out and about." he informed them. With a sigh, he stood up and headed to the bedroom. He then looked back to his Sekirei with a smirk.

"Are you girls coming?"

They didn't hesitate to follow.

* * *

"Good morning Miya!"

"Hm? Oh good morning Musubi," Miya Asama smiled at her tenant who began to work on her chores for the morning. Miya went back to her sweeping the porch, though as she did so, she slipped back into her thoughts. Her eyes lost focus as her mind wandered to the man that she saw in her dreams.

She couldn't remember his face or his voice, but she could remember the feeling of content, peace and happiness he brought her. She remembered standing beside him as they looked down at what she considered to be civilization. The light breeze of wind hitting her face, the warmth of the sun warming her cheeks. However she also remembered the weight of a newborn child resting in her arms while she stood beside the man she could not remember. It was a lovely and blissful feeling that she couldn't help but yearn for.

The only problem was, she knew this man had to be her husband...but not Takehito Asama. This bothered her, but it bothered her more that the love she had held for Takehito was slowly fading into nothing. She didn't know why, she didn't know how but it was. It just started to happen, if she could place a time, it was the last time she visited his grave a few weeks ago. Soon her thoughts of her late husband began to become less and less, it bothered her greatly because she didn't know how to stop it. She had visited his grave several times, prayed to him twice everyday, but yet...she could feel the place he had in her heart becoming smaller and smaller as the days waned on.

"Excuse me, are you the Landlady?" she heard, breaking her from her thoughts. Miya looked up to the path that led to the inn to see three people standing just before her doorstep. Miya's experienced eyes studied the two women that flanked the man's side, and could tell from their figure, beauty, dress and the way the clung onto his arms, they were Sekirei. Her eyes then landed on the Ashikabi and she suddenly lost her breath. Before her stood a man that was simply too stunning for her eyes to really handle. Miya openly gawked at this man's beauty for several moments, before she caught herself and cleared her throat.

"Y-yes, I am." Miya smiled softly, her purple orbs on his blue ones. "What can I do for you?" she wondered, tilting her head a bit. Miya fought hard not to let her eyes wander, and she fought the heat rising in her chest. This shouldn't be possible, but yet...it was. But it had to be too soon to tell. She couldn't actually be reacting to this man could she?!

"Hello. I am Naruto Uzumaki, this is Akitsu and Tsukiumi. We are looking for a place to stay and we were referred to come to Izumo Inn. This is the place right?" he asked with Miya's soft smile becoming a bit larger.

"Yes it is. Please, come in," Miya offered with Naruto nodding with a smile as he and his Sekirei were led inside by Miya. As Miya walked in front of him, Naruto's smile turned into a smirk as his eyes glowed a bit, watching Miya.

"Thank you very much."


End file.
